El Destino de lo innombrable
by leylay
Summary: Regina huyo de storybrook para dejar atrás algo que se negaba a admitir, ahora que ha regresado podrá pasar pagina a aquellos sentimientos que la atormentaban, ¿se atreverá a ir al reencuentro de la que fue su mejor amiga?¿le dirá la razón de su marcha?.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a ouat.**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no hago un fic mucho, creo que ya hará un años o dos, había perdido la inspiración espero poder recuperarla, espero os guste.**

**El Destino de lo innombrable**

**Capítulo 1**

Después de casi diez años me encuentro con la persona menos esperada.

-Emma Swan- dije sorprendida

Ella volteo y me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió.

-vaya vaya ¿Qué ven mis ojos? Es Regina Mills-

En ese momento un niño fue corriendo hacia Emma.

-¡Mama! Puedo coger las galletas ¡por favor!- dijo el niño suplicando

-De acuerdo pero solo un paquete ni uno más, sabes bien que luego te pones hiperactivo luego se viro hacia Regina Regina este es mi hijo Herry, Henrry esta es Regina Mills fue mi mejor amiga hace mucho muchos años-

-Encantado de conocerla, mi madre me ha hablado de usted, ¿es cierto que mandaron a dos chicos al hospital?-

-Lo es, fueron buenos tiempos, aunque lo hicimos para defender nuestro honor- respondió finalmente Regina sonriendo por la idea de que Emma no la hubiese olvidado.

-ya ves tu madre nunca te miente al menos no en peleas- rio Emma

Hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa risa que casi sintió deseos de salir corriendo. Emma había sido la persona en la que más había confiado de pronto un flash back del pasado vino a su memoria.

-Regina ¿por qué lloras?- pregunto Daniel

-disculpa Daniel es solo que… Emma esta… esta…- no podía decirlo si quiera.

-Embarazada- termino rápidamente.

-de un palurdo que no la merece y que le hará daño y yo no sé qué pinto en esta historia-

-Regina eres mi novia, pero algo no va a bien, ¿que sientes por Emma?-

-Emma es como una hermana- afirmo Regina atónita ante la pregunta

-ya tienes una hermana y nunca te he visto llorar porque salga con hombres que no le convienen, respóndeme a esta pregunta ¿si Emma hubiese sido un hombre que sentirías?-

-Daniel me ofendes somos novios desde hace tres años, es que te he parecido alguna vez les…bi… lo que sea maldita sea…-

-no, no me has parecido pero cuando hablas de Emma hay amor en tus ojos, yo sé que no puedo ocupar su lugar, y sé que lo sientes por ella va más allá de que sea una mujer, no te reprocho en absoluto nuestra intimidad-

-pero ¡Daniel! Es una mujer que encima está embarazada y enamorada de otro, quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría… con tal situación…-

-Tu, eres Regina Mills hace cuatro años me dijiste que conseguirías ganarte mi amor y tenias ¿que? Catorce años y lo lograste… pero se que algo falla Regina lo se, mira puedo afrontar que sientas algo por Emma, vámonos, ven conmigo ya vamos a terminar el bachillerato, ven conmigo a la universidad que habíamos planeado y deja a Emma atrás, olvídala, y yo te prometo que intentare esta vez ganarme yo tu amor-

-¿Por qué puedes aceptarlo tan fácilmente? y yo ni si quiera… puedo ni.. decir si siento o no algo más allá que una amistad…-

-soy tu amigo además de tu novio he aprendido a leerte como un libro y se perfectamente que estas sufriendo he visto tu cara cuando emma besaba a Neal hace seis meses y en ese instante supe que tu habías sentido celos-

-Daniel no sigas yo…. No se lo que siento… no puedo admitir tal cosa… una Mills…sigue la lógica-

Daniel comenzó a reír, y su sonrisa parecía encantadora y triste a la vez.

-Pero que dices de lógica soy un pobre diablo que consiguió que lo voltearas a ver a pesar de que tu madre me odia de una forma sobrehumana- dijo Daniel finalmente.

Cuando termino el flash back Regina volvió su vista a esos ojos azules que la habían enamorado, ahora después de diez años Regina sabía que el tiempo había sacado a Emma de su corazón o al menos eso pensaba, para ella solo quedaba un recuerdo de haber sentido algo insólito en ella, pues ni por Daniel cuando se había enamorado de él, que lo llego a amar eso si de una manera más controlada, nunca llego a sentir por él el descontrol que sintio por Emma Swan .

Henrry desapareció de pronto y fue corriendo a por su botín de cara de cordero, y Emma aprovecho para seguir hablando con Regina.

-Mills ¿Por qué desapareciste así? Entiendo que Neal no te gustara pero ni adiós dijiste y te fuiste con Daniel sin contarle a tus padres algo muy raro en ti.-

Regina no podía creer que esta pregunta saliera así sin anestesia de Emma, lo que le pareció algo propio de ella, parece que la edad no la volvió más sutil, como siempre swan con sutileza cero.

-Swan simplemente quería correr aventuras supongo…quizás huir de mi vida-

-¿Aventuras? ¿Huir? dime la verdad ya han pasado diez años quiero saber la razón al menos, quizás este no es el mejor lugar pero que te parece si quedamos mañana a comer, por la cafetería de siempre Granny´s-

-bueno no sé si sea el mejor sitio, llevo mucho sin estar en Maine y solo estoy de manera provisional- se excusos pensando precisamente en la razón por la que ponía tantas escusas para estar con Emma.

-Vaya parece que no quieres hablar conmigo- dijo Emma muy irritada, como si de pronto le hubieran golpeado en el pecho.

Emma volvió a tomar la palabra poco después y la convenció de quedar en el lugar que las había visto crecer, se despidieron cordialmente con un gesto aunque Regina y Emma hubieran deseado abrazarse, pero decidieron que era muy incómodo.

-mama, mama, mira ya traje lo que quiero- dijo henrry sonriendo y volviendo a poner ojitos a su madre.

-oh dios pero si te has traído una cesta llena, pero que ¡carajos! Henrry por el amor de dios deja la mitad de todo eso-

Henrry se puso muy feliz al ver que había logrado mínimo la mitad de su tesoro, después de dejarlo volvió a dirigirse a Emma.

-mama, era cierto que Regina era muy guapa-

-no era, lo es y creo que más que antes- dijo Emma tocándose los risos rubios, y haciendo una mueca que dejo a henrry desconcertado.

-¿estas preocupada? Se que ella fue tu mejor amiga, y que la querías mucho, abuela me dijo que no os separabais y que de niñas decíais que viviríais al lado de la otra-

-por desgracia no fue asi Henrry, parece que ella no se ha acordado de mí en todos estos años- respondió Emma muy decaída y con la mirada perdida para luego mirar a su hijo.

-¡Mama! Tu eres inolvidable ¿lo sabes?-

Emma comenzó a reír, y respondió una vez más a su pequeño.

-Deja de mirar el refresco porque no tendrás esa suerte, y si admito que soy inolvidable sobre todo para ti-

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**los dialogos iran entre guines y los pensamientos "", gracias y siento las faltas recien me acomodo con el fanfiction que me corrige de una manera bastante extraña los guiones u.u de hecho me los quita**

**Capitulo 2**

Regina estaba en casa de sus padres pensando en todo lo ocurrido y aterrada de enfrentarse a Emma, después de tantos años aun temia el dia en que confesara su huida, empezó a hablar en alto en su cuarto de cuando era una adolescente.

-¡maldita sea! Para que he venido, yo solo quiero estar tranquila, he perdido a Daniel y ahora tengo que afrontar esta situación con lo bien que estaba yo en mi partido, y tranquila en new york, ¡no debi haber venido!-

Alguien abrió la puerta paso al cuarto y lo cerro.

-cariño veo que tus manias de hablar sola siguen en auge- le comento su padre Henrry.

-¡papa!- dijo Regina emocioanda te he echado tanto de menos lanzándose a abrazarlo-¿como te sientes con lo de mama?-

-mi vida pues vamos tirando, va a tener que renunciar a la alcaldía de storybrook por su salud, eso de pelearse con Gold porque este insinuó que era una mala alcaldesa saco lo peor de si misma, creo que hay hasta un video en youtube- dijo esto ultimo con una media sonrisa

Regina empezó a reírse

-vaya hasta que muestra el carácter del demonio que tiene, siempre ha sido una bruja-

-lo se, pero estas aquí por ella a pesar de como te llego a tratar, Zelena hasta se ha mudado aquí para estar mas cerca de Cora y eso que su marido Graham no esta muy contento-

-ni se lo digas no quiero que le crezca mas el ego a Cora por saber que a pesar de todo la quiero-

-siempre has sido la mas reservada, asi que dime a que vino ese monologo de "porque estoy aqui" "quien soy" "ser o no ser " aunque esta ultima parte la deduje- dijo riéndose.

Regina levanto una ceja, la tiipica expresión que espantaría al mas pintado, pero no a su padre, y luego se mordio el labio como solia hacer cuando se ponía muy nerviosa.

-me encontré con Emma en el super- dijo rápidamente Regina como si al decirlo rápido el miedo se fuera.

-vaya, imagino que no querías encontrarte con ella, mas después de haberte ido sin decirle adiós-

-como siempre echándole sal a la herida padre- dijo Regina enojada.

-apuesto a que te pidió explicaciones, lleva años intentado que yo le diejra porque te habias ido, hasta pensó que te habias ido por un embarazo de Daniel- dijo henrry volviendo a reír ante la idea de su hija huyendo por un embarazo sabiendo que Regina podía enfrentar a su madre, al contrario que Zelena que era mas fluenciable.

-vaya si que hizo hipótesis, pero vamos que necesitar un cambio de aires no es algo que tenga que ser explicado- concluyo Regina.

-nunca me he creido tal cosa, se que algo sucedió para que te fueras a la universidad mas lejana que podias, y Daniel apenas se despidiera de su hermano-

-suposiciones, como siempre suposiciones- haciendo uso de su mejor porte de politica

-igualita que tu madre, nunca admitís nada hasta que haya un video de youtube- rio henrry.

Regina no pudo evitar reírse ante la mención y acabo por hablar de como había sido su viaje, a pesar de la distancia siempre había mantenido contacto con su familia, por teléfono o bien iban de visita a verla, pero sin duda con quien mejor se sentía era junto a su padre, el aguantaba su cambios de humor.

Al terminar la noche no podía dejar de pensar en que había quedado con Emma pero en ningún momento se dijo la hora, supuso que seria a la hora del desayuno, puesto que iban solamente a desayunar cuando eran jóvenes.

Al despertar noto esas ganas de huir de nuevo, las palabras de Daniel la perseguían como si se tratara de una maldición "han pasado seis años Regina y aun no has querido regresar a main, tienes miedo, miedo a descubrir que tus sentimientos siguen vivos" Regina negó con la cabeza odiaba cuando Daniel la psicoanalizaba el hecho de que al llegar a la universidad, Daniel dejara ciencias políticas para unirse a psicología aclaraba la razón por la que Daniel tenia ese don entendiéndola.

-Este maldito pueblo- Refunfuño Regina al conseguir destaparse.

Llamaron a la puerto y pasaron, era Zelena.

-querida veo que sigues con la manía espantosa de entrar aunque no te digan que pases-

-veo que tus despertarse siguen siendo nauseabundos- sonrio Zelena sentándose al pie de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-saludarte no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho- contesto zelena

-porque tu has querido, te dije que vinieras a verme con nuestros padres y nos querido desde hace tiempo-

-tu siempre has sido tan engreída, que no soportaba que todo te hubiera ido tan bien- prosiguió zelena.

-espero que esto no sea un terapia porque las odio-

-lo es, el doctor Hopper me ha abierto los ojos y necesitaba decirte lo que siento-

-fantástico ahora ese también se cree pepito grillo- sentencio Regina

-eres una sínica, arrogante y tienes una vida perfecta… y lo odio-

-me alegro ya somos dos y si ahora me permites debo vestirme para afrontar algo que preferiría olvidar- Regina se dirigió hacia el armario.

-uff siempre ¿seras tan difícil de tratar? Me gustaría que fuéramos hermanas de verdad que nos tuviéramos cariño-

-que tu no me lo tengas a mi no significa que yo no te lo tenga, es mas hablas de cosas que ni si quiera sabes, soy prepotente y sínica pero mi vida NO es perfecta- dijo Regina enfadada

Zelena se sorprendió ante la confesión y salio del cuarto tan rápido como pudo no sin antes decir muy bajito es bueno saberlo no entendia como Regina se había abierto tanto ese día, quizás si que había cambiado de cuando era un adolescente engreída, quizás la había juzgado demasiado pronto, cuando eran niñas ella era su persona favorita y cuando cumplió los diecisiete empezó a volveré muy agria quizás si que paso algo, quizás la mala hermana había sido ella, era cierto Regina era la mayor pero también era la preferida de su madre y de su padre y eso la molestaba tanto, los celos la correian y puede que hasta la cegaran durante tantos años.

Regina después de esta charla se sintió mejor, no le dijo a Zelena que la quería pero si se lo dio a entender eso ya era progresar, Daniel estaría orgullosa de ella cuando lo supiese.

Regina se puso un vestido negro y unas chaqueta blanca larga, conjuntado con unos tacones negros y un bolso blanco con toques negros.

Al llegar a granny´s sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y recordó el dia en que Emma le confeso que estaba embaraza de ese idiota, los celos la corroerían de una manera que jamas pensó que le pasaría, y cuando supo que le había pedido matrimonio después de nacer el bebe quizo llorar.

Regina 1: ¡Corre! Regina ¡corre! No vuelvas a este pueblo, Emma se burlara de ti, si cuentas la verdad.

Regina 2: ¡Cobarde no eres una Mills! Eres una gallina pop po pooo

Regina 3: ahora o nunca, vivir o morir, no existe termino medio Regina, ya han pasado diez grandes años, ya no sientes nada por ella, que te puede decir ¿que le das asco? Pues que a ti también te lo de si fuese el caso.

Regina después de divagar tomo las palabras de la Regina 3.

-De acuerdo vocecita de las narices como haga el ridículo de mi vida juro que ire a un psiquiatra y me inflare a pastillas para no oírte jamás- susurro Regina para si misma

Regina 3: ups

Definitivamente hablar sola en este maldito pueblo vuelve a resurgir.

Entro al local y busco con la mirada a Emma swan, hoy se quitaría esa carga de encima por fin, y Daniel podría dejar de psicoanalizara

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**pequeñas aclaraciones en los anteriores capitulos no se ve claramente donde va cada dialogo porque me lo borra la pagina por algun motivo, y no me deja poner el caso que lo lamento mucho, recien uso esta pagina y me esta dando cierto problemas con el idioma más que nada me costo una barbaridad publicar el primer capitulo con eso os digo todo, por otro lado pienso usar para los dialogos y "" para los pensamientos de cada personaje, tambien en caso de cita.**

**por otro lado regina habla consigo misma un par de veces asi que espero no confundiros demasiado, gracias al primer comentario es bonito ver que alguien lo ve incluso con problemas para saber cual dialogo es de cada persona.**

**Capitulo 3**

Regina avanzo con paso seguro probablemente nunca sabría lo sexy que resultaba verla caminar con aires de superioridad y probablemente yo tampoco lo admitiría en alto, Regina mills había sido una belleza a los catorce años y a los diecisiete era el sueño de cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Dios Emma que esta pensando ahora concéntrate por favor concéntrate, llevas sin verla ¿Qué diez años? Vale lo admito diez años, dos días y doce horas, llevo la cuenta. Era mi mejor amiga cuando me vino la primera menstruación fue a ella a la que le conte primero, ni si quiera a mi madre que me volvió loca con el temita de ser toda una "mujercita"¡ por amor de dios es sangre no el tesoro de alibaba! O mierda ya estoy mezclando temas.

Regina se sento en frente de Emma y no paraba de mirar hacia cualquier parte definitivamente la señora mil quería salir de allí lo antes posible o eso le parecio a Emma.

-señorita Swan o ¿señora?- pregunto Regina para romper el hielo mientras escuchaba a su vocecita acosadora la Regina 3, "¿solo se te ocurre eso?, GENIAL y tu eres la que fue a la universidad", "cállate mal bicho" le respondió Regina que no paraba de hablar sola mentalmente.

-señorita gracias a los cielos -dijo mirando fijamente a Regina como si pudiera leer en ella como si de un libro abierto se tratara, cosa que la puso nerviosa.

-vaya Swan veo que tu mania de mirar tanto a los ojos no se le quita, ¿se divierte intentando intimidad?-

-depende ¿lo consigo?- sonrió Emma.

-mas quisieras, temo decirle que las posibilidades de intimidación a Regina Mills son de un 0%- "pedazo mentira has soltado Regina", sonriendo y levantando una ceja en misión ataque mills.

-veo que manejas la política a la perfección me ha parecido vislumbrar a tu "Santa Madre"- esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo comillas con las dedos, Emma por alguna razón se estaba divirtiendo jamas hubiera pensado que su amiga de toda la vida se hubiera vuelto tan políticamente correcta.

-ya ves la herencia no se puede evitar, ¿y tu hijo donde esta?-

-con su abuelo David prometió llevarlo hoy al colegio, y bien ¿la respuesta a mi pregunta señora Mills?-

-no se a que se- Regina fue interrumpida por un gritito masculino que la saco de su mundo no sabia si agradecerlo o llorar por la mala suerte que tenía desde hace ya dos días con este.

Robín entro en escena.

-Regina Mills, la mujer mas atractiva de todos los reinos conocidos y por conocer, ¿tengo alguna posibilidad ahora de que me des una cita?- pregunto Robin con ojos de pena.

-siento negarme a su propuesta pero en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de tener ese tipo de cercanías, pero muchas gracias por los cumplidos- "bien Regina cora te felicitaría por semejante diplomacia" penso ella muy orgullosa de si misma ante sus palabras y pensamientos.

-¿por qué dices eso?las malas lenguas dicen que Daniel te ha dejado por otra mujer, sinceramente un idiota en mi opinión pero es una oportunidad para mi- dijo Robin sonando bastante arrogante antes la idea de poder tener algo con Regina Mills.

-vaya menudas malas lenguas, pero si están bien informadas Daniel y yo nos estamos divorciando, y no no tienes ni hoy ni nunca posibilidad de conseguir una cita, ni siquiera media- dijo Regina con toda la agriedad posible.

Emma se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta no sabia que Regina se iba a divorciar había salido en revistas los últimos años con su esposo y parecía feliz.

Robin al escuchar eso salio disparado del local soltando -parece que la reina malvada ha vuelto- dando un portazo causando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes.

Regina miro a Emma notando como esta estaba sorprendida de la conversación entre ella y robin.

-creo que debería irme de este pueblo cuanto antes- dijo Regina con pesar en la voz.

-no sabia que tu y don perfecto estaban mal- dijo Emma atónita.

Regina rio en voz alta sin poder evitarlo, cosa que dejo a Emma entre contenta y sorprendida.

-veo que sigues llamándolo don perfecto, ¿Por qué le decias asi? ahora que pienso siempre me lo pregunte-

-pues porque cumplía con todos tus requisitos de novio recuerdo que tenias una lista de como debía ser un hombre- aclaro Emma como si fuera mas que evidente.

-y las cumplio todas, sencillamente es el hombre perfecto, aun no me creo que lo haya perdido- confeso Regina con cierta tristeza y resignación.

-no me lo puedo creer ¿estas enamorada? O ¿qué paso? Como te pudo el dejar por otra-

Regina se quedó pensativa ante las preguntas y medito su respuesta.

-primero define estar enamorada, segundo especifica con lo de que paso y a lo tercero si me dejo por una mujer y de hecho la conocemos ambas- dijo Regina con Sonrisa irónica.

Emma se sorprendió aun más, definir "¿estar enamorada? "Pensaba Emma, "Vaya como definir eso"… y quien seria la mujer a la que conocen, esto ultimo lo preguntaria mas adelante si es que lograban tener mas confianza.

-estar enamorada no se puede definir se esta o no, simplemente se ama o no se ama, no existe término medio, y con respecto a lo que paso, pues no entiendo se les veía tan bien, y siempre estuviste loca por el-

Regina rio ante esa respuesta Emma seguía igual con sus respuesta simples y a la vez tan ciertas.

-veamos, estuve enamorada y hoy en dia lo quiero me gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer las cosas diferentes, y contestando a tu segunda pregunta sí se nos veía bien porque estábamos bien pero no en el sentido amoroso sino en el sentido de amistad, el fue y será siempre mi mejor amigo aunque en cierto aspecto siento que lo he perdido- "dios que me pasa porque le cuento todo a Emma, que es mi cura que viene a darme la extremaunción y perdonarme de todos mis pecados" se repetia Regina en su cabeza

-vaya si que lo llevas mal- afirmo Emma, mirando detenidamente cada reacción de Regina que no paraba de entrelazar sus dedos y de poner su una sonrisa de medio lado intentado esbozar una sonrisa.

-jamás me gusto perder, y he perdido, aborrezco las derrotas- soltó con desprecio ante la idea.

-parece que eso no ha cambiado, pero siempre puedes empezar de nuevo y evitar cometer los mismos errores- concluyo Emma con una sonrisa

-no voy a empezar de nuevo, me dedicare a lo que me gusta, las relaciones son tan complicadas, pero dime ¿Qué paso con Neal barra sanguijuela?-Regina puso los ojos en blanco al recordar a aquel ser que por obra del destino era un ser humano.

-buena pregunta yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo, imagino que iría a buscar una sangre que le complaciera más que la mía-

A Regina le empezó a recorrer la rabia y se le noto en sus ojos.

-era una escoria te lo dije, no te merecia, tenia que haberle pateado los testículos cuando tuve la oportunidad si es que eso me paso por pensar tanto… debi haberte defendido de el- continuo regina diciéndole todo lo habido y por haber que tenia que haberle hecho. -¿Cómo pudo dejarte a ti y a su hijo? No me respondas ya lo hago yo sola, lo que pasa es que le faltaron pantalones, si es que esos que usaba no le permitía llegar la sangre a la cabeza…-

Emma no paraba de reir de como regina no paraba de decir insultos, y de despotricar contra neal intentando defenderla como si esos diez años no hubieran ocurrido jamás.

-Regina- la llamo Emma pues seguía diciendo todo lo que se había callado antaño, ésta se levanto de su asiento ligeramente y se inclino hacia delante, poniendo su cara mas cerca de Regina,-te eche de menos- le confio Emma, Regina abrió los ojos de la impresión entre la cercanía y las palabras de la rubia.

En ese momento se acerco la camarera Ruby.

-vaya por fin te veo regina- Regina se aparto de Emma rápidamente y se levanto para darle un beso en la mejilla a Ruby saludándola.

-y yo a ti, aunque te hice un par de llamadas no puedes quejarte- declaro regina orgullosa de no haber cortado relaciones con una amiga tan buena como Ruby.

-lo se, cosa que solo provocaba los celos de una rubia por cierto- menciono mirando hacia la rubia que se puso roja como un tomate.

-yo no estaba celosa- refuto la rubia.

-lo estabas, "¿Por qué Regina te llama a ti y no a mí?, yo soy su MEJOR AMIGA no tu" asi me decías o ¿ya te olvidaste?- Ruby se colocó un mechón rebelde y sonrió de oreja a oreja por ver como Emma no paraba de moverse en el asiento.

Regina no sabía que responder a eso asi que aposto por seguro

-que Ruby hay algo que me prometiste ¿lo recuerdas? Y la quiero ahora- aseguro Regina totalmente emocionada por lo que le daría Ruby.

-de acuerdo morena, conste que me debes una cita caliente- ataco Ruby en broma.

-a ti siempre- contesto regina con una sonrisa ante la broma, llevaban mucho hablando por teléfono y siempre le había resultado reparador hablar con Ruby, era una gran amiga, un gran apoyo.

Emma no pudo evitar sentir celos "¿Cómo es posible que la trate como me trataba a mi? ¿Que es esto? Una pesadilla de seguro" pensaba Emma con una rabia incontrolable pero que escondio en los mas profundo de su ser.

**continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**espero os guste no olvidéis, los diálogos entre guiones y los pensamientos "" espero no marearos y que os guste las charlas consigo misma de Regina, espero comentarios, muchas gracias por leer y espero review, francis ya atendi a tu comentario y he puesto todos los guiones que se me quitaron, la verdad era muy dificil seguir la historia sin ellos n.n**

**Capítulo 4**

Ruby trajo una porción de tarta de manzanas causando que a Regina se le eliminaran los ojos, realmente deseaba esa tarta desde hacía años.

-veo que la deseas- comento Emma.

-ni te imaginas, desde hace años- "maldición porque me he sonrojado", "pues porque te sigue pareciendo atractiva admítelo" le respondió Regina 3, "eres el mismísimo demonio ¿lo sabias?" Regina sacudió la cabeza para dejar de hablar mentalmente consigo misma.

-veo que preferías seguir deseándola a venir a este pueblo- menciono Emma muy molesta, algo estaba molestándola desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo y hoy era su oportunidad de desahogarse y huy si iba a hacerlo, se lo merecía, Regina había atacado a su orgullo a lo bestia, o al menos eso le parecía.

-puede hay cosas que es mejor dejar atrás y bueno aprendí a hacerla, pero que te la hagan no tiene precio- Regina contesto poniendo cara de felicidad ante la idea de que le cocinen.

-dejar atrás como a mí, solo que yo no soy una cosa…-

Regina se quedó impactada y no sabía por dónde salir de esa encrucijada, "di la verdad ya" decía su cabeza.

-Emma aunque no lo creas tuve mis razones para irme…- intento aclarar Regina.

-quiero saber ¿por qué?, no lo entiendo has hablado con Ruby durante todos estos años y a mí ni una sola llamada, dime ¿Qué hice?, tanto odiabas a Neal que también me odiaste a mí, porque no entiendo este trato.

-sí odiaba a Neal no solo por lo que sabía que te haría sino por lo que provocaba en mí- dijo Regina apartando el plato medio vacío de la tarta de manzana, la conversación le había cerrado el apetito.

Emma no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Regina estaba enamorada de Neal? "¿estamos locos o qué?" pensó Emma, pero que "¿mierda es esta?" se decía Emma de todo lo que el estaba pasando por la cabeza hasta que finalmente pregunto, después de unos minutos largos.

-tu es… ¿estabas enamorada de Neal?- pregunto Emma al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-joder de Neal, estarás de broma Emma, yo de Neal, antes me saco el corazón y se lo doy de comer a los perros, ¿Qué te pasa también haces terapia con Hopper?- pregunto Regina con Ironía.

Emma no pudo evitar reir antes el comentario tan sarcástico sin duda era Regina Mills, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder preguntar de nuevo.

-entonces no entiendo que provocaba en ti Neal, aparte del asco que dices procesarle- Volvió a reír Emma.

-pues… te lo diré pero prométeme que solo hablaremos de este tema una sola vez y que no lo repetiremos jamás, y que si alguien te pregunta sobre que hablamos nunca dirás lo que he dicho hoy-pidió Regina de forma autoritaria.

Emma no daba crédito ¿Qué era eso tan vergonzoso?

-dispara, no diré jamás nada de lo que aquí se diga- prometió Emma levantando la mano derecha.

-no te tomas nada en serio, es de verdad lo que te digo jamás volveré a decirlo ni una sola vez.-

-que sí, suéltalo ya- insistió Emma.

-yo… estaba..enamor…. bueno enamorada…-

-si estabas enamorada, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Emma hizo una mueca de confusión después de formular la pregunta.

-de ti- "aleluya, aleluya, al fin los años de terapia y los psicoanálisis de Daniel han dado sus frutos Regina te FELICITO" dijo Regina 3, "calla, quiero salir disparada de aquí a new york ¿podría hacerlo?"

**continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno hasta aqui llegare, y esperare ver si la historia gusta, gracias espero que este gustando n.n espero comentarios.**

**Capitulo 5**

Emma no había procesado la información, tardo más de cinco minutos, cosa que ponía a Regina muy intranquila, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana como si allí existiera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas existenciales, por un momento Emma también miro por esa ventana y miro al punto en el que miraba Regina, que era precisamente su coche, algo que de cierta forma le dio gracia.

-ya veo…así que eso era- Emma siguió comiendo su plato con toda tranquilidad.

-pero que… ¿solo dices eso? Casi que hubiera preferido una burla- Regina era ahora la que no entendía nada.

-pues que te puedo decir, yo aún estoy en proceso de asimilación pero vamos que tampoco es algo malo, uno no elige de quien se enamora- Emma se metió un trozo de su hamburguesa a la boca, -¿qué tiene de mano que te enamores de tu mejor amiga? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Cómo sabes que no estabas confusa quizás y no era amor?- dijo Emma como si fuera el tema más natural del mundo.

"Espera un segundo, hemos perdido dinero Regina, tantos psicoanálisis y sin contar que pagabas los traslados de tus padres", "cállate Regina 3, ya hubiera sido millonaria, que desgraciada soy" pensaba Regina

-¿en serio vamos a hablar de esto? – Regina seguía sin creerse esta charla.

-por supuesto, si lo evades como si fuera algo malo, parecerá algo malo, el amor no tiene nada que ver con el género, o al menos así pienso.

-vale, tenía que haberme quedado en new york- se quejó Regina, Emma era tan complicada o quizás ella era la complicada-sé que es amor, porque jamás en mi vida he sentido celos y deseo como lo sentí por ti- "menuda declaración, que vergüenza" pensó Regina.

-es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mucho tiempo, siempre has sido una romántica en el fondo- compartió Emma, que prosiguió con su comida

-amm gracias supongo- Regina pensó unos segundos y siguió hablando - ¿ya estas mas tranquila?-

-no lo estoy, me surge una pregunta ¿te dio vergüenza y por eso huiste?-

-Sí-

Contesto con tal sinceridad que Emma dejo su trozo de hamburguesa a un lado y la miro fijamente antes de preguntar.

-¿Por qué?- continúo Emma-

-qué se yo, será porque eras y eres una MUJER- apunto Regina como si Emma se hubiera perdido en otro mundo.

-¿y? ¿Cuándo descubriste que estabas enamorada de mí? ¿Tan descabellado es que sintieras algo por mí, es solo por ser mujer, o porque no era un buen partido? - Emma sentía un dolor en el pecho, algo que no entendía.

Regina coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su barbilla sobre su puño y se animó a responderle con la verdad.

-lo descubrí a los diecisiete años, cuando te vi con Neal mis sospechas fueron resueltas, y que eres una mujer eso era lo que más me mortificaba, me decía a mí misma que una Mills no podía estar perdidamente enamorada de una mujer, no en este mundo, y el hecho de que me hubieras contado que estabas embarazada de Neal fue la gota que colmó el vaso, además te ibas a casar o eso me aseguro él.

-vaya asi que una Mills no se podría enamorar de una mujer o ¿de esta Mujer?- ataco Emma como si las palabras de Regina le hubieran dolido muy profundamente.

-emma no te entiendo, a que viene esto, suena como si te doliera que no me hubiera declarado ¿hubiera cambiado algo acaso?-

Emma pensó en ello y siguió la conversación.

-quizás si- dijo Emma

-¿quizás? No me hagas reír, no era ciega estabas tonta por Neal y dudo que yo te gustara, mas allá de como una amistad incondicional.

-eso no lo sabes ni lo sabrás, porque huiste como una cobarde, pensaba que los Mills jamás huían-

-como tampoco se enamoraban de personas de su mismo sexo- sentencio Regina bastante enojada.

Regina termino su comida y pago la cuenta antes de que Emma viera que lo estaba haciendo se despidió de Emma y aseguro que se tenía que ir, Emma no paraba de mirarla, la charla había durado más de una hora y media.

Regina llego a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, y se metió en su cuarto tan rápido nadie la vio pasar, ya eran las doce y media de la mañana.

-¡pero que se ha creído! ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?-

Regina 3: "parece que le gustó la idea de tenerte babeando por ella" –ENGREIDA- Grito regina, -es el colmo ¿no crees?- "lo es, te doy la razón, esa chica te hubiera vuelto loca",-lo sé, es que esta de manicomio, ¿es que acaso se medica?- "yo creo que si no has visto como comía eso es la medicación que le da hambre". Regina comenzó a reírse consigo misma.

Se acostó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida durando dos horas, después al abrir los ojos miro su móvil y vio tres llamadas perdidas, una de Ruby, otra de Daniel y otra de un número desconocido.

**continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**espero os guste me han animado los comentarios con la continuación, voy un poco lento con la historia pero debe surgir sola XD espero os guste este capitulo y la historia os este llamando la atención. gracias a los que comentasteis n.n**

**Capitulo 6**

Regina esperaba que ese número no fuera el de Emma, es más si lo era no quería averiguarlo. Marco a Ruby y paso los dedos por los ojos intentando despertarse más.

-belleza ¿cómo estás?- saludo Ruby de inmediato

-bien supongo, le he contado a Emma porque me fui de aquí.-

-¿y qué tal?-

-bien supongo, el hecho de que fuera tan engreída como para decirme prácticamente que nunca sabré si ella me hubiera correspondido porque había huido como una cobarde, me sentó divinamente.- conto Regina

Ruby estaba riéndose a carcajadas, y no paro hasta después de cinco minutos que a Regina le parecieron una eternidad.

-veo que te sigue encantando, la edad la puso más buena como al vino ¿a qué si?-

-¿tú te has enganchado al culebrón de la tres o qué? Ni masoquista que fuera como para fijarme en la chica por la que me fui de mi casa, y la cual se siente la última coca cola del desierto.

-es curioso ¿no te parece?- pregunto Ruby

-¿el qué?-

-que ella consiga más de ti en dos días que lo que consiguió Daniel al decirte que se había enamorado y que quería solamente ser tu amigo-

-vamos cállate, ¿insinúas que me sigue gustando? Han pasado diez años, estuve casada por casi diez-

-vamos hasta Daniel se quejaba de tu poca pasión en los últimos encuentros que tuvisteis-

-vaya mujer gracias, nunca viene mal acordarse las quejas de mi ex marido con respecto a mi falta de cariños y de pasión y de celos, ¿quién querría a alguien celoso? Es psicólogo como podía si quiera echar de menos los celos, NO LO ENTIENDO.

-joder Regina la llama no se enciende sola, hay que estar dando un poco de chispa a la relación, y tía te dijo que una chica le mandaba flores y tu ni frio ni calor…-

-era mi marido que más hace falta para demostrar que era MIO ¿Qué lo amarrara?-

-quizás hubiera funcionado un poco de juegos sexuales ayudan-

-pero ¿te has tomado la pastillita azul o qué?- rio Regina.

-no, creo que es mi estado natural-bromeo Ruby.

La conversación siguió en su línea con Ruby burlándose de Regina, hasta llegar a la hora hablando, Regina tuvo que cortarla porque cuando empezaba a hablar no habría poder humano capaz de callarla.

-luego nos vemos, Ruby, trabaja que tu abuela te anula la paga- bromeo Regina.

Después de esta conversación Regina se desnudó y se fue a su cuarto de baño individual que tenía en su cuarto, y se dio un largo baño con espuma como le gustaba cuando estaba estresada, cosa que había ocurrido tras la charla con Emma, sin duda eso la relajaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, al terminar se envolvió en su bata de baño.

Al salir buscó un vestido rojo ceñido y unos tacones altos de color negro, un abrigo negro luego se puso pinta labios de rojo carmín y se miró al espejo, salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras que la llevarían al salón, allí se tropezó con su padre viendo una serie en la televisión junto a Graham, los dos estaban hipnotizados por la nueva serie cuya protagonista "debería tener censura por llevar semejantes fachas" penso Regina rodando los ojos.

-vaya veo que primero está la doctora ¿Cómo se llamaba? Dijo Regina mientras baja los últimos escalones con un toque sensual que ni ella era consiente de ese detalle.

-pechos bonitos -respondió Graham con una amplia sonrisa a su cuñada siempre le había caído bien a pesar de que Zelena siempre le ponía un pero a todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella.

-son de quirófano de seguro-

- sí, y quien fuera cirujano, si tuviera veinte años menos- sentencio Henry con una mirada burlona a su hija.

-por favor Padre ¿quieres que a mama le de otro infarto?- pregunto Regina con un tono sínico que era tan propio de ella.

-tu madre ja, tu madre está discutiendo por teléfono con el señor si es que se le puede llamar así a Gold, ese estúpido está dispuesto a todo para conseguir la alcaldía…

-propio de él, no me sorprende la verdad. – dijo Regina más para ella misma que para los demás.

Graham se levantó veloz como un cazador, y la levantando del suelo. Regina disfruto del momento Graham seguía siendo un hombre encantador.

Graham la bajo y sonrió para decir:

-cuñada no entiendo como Daniel no se amarra a ti, teniendo este monumento en casa yo me esposaría- dijo para volver a sentarse al lado de Henrry.

Causando la risa de Regina y de su Padre.

-será porque no es lo mismo verme que soportarme- dijo Regina riendo,- bueno os dejo tranquilos esta tarde tengo planes- lo de su divorcio era algo que había hablado con pocas personas y sin contar a la prensa que había publicado como una figura política como Regina Mills había fracaso en su matrimonio.

-huy ya te pidió matrimonio Robin- pregunto indirectamente Henry causando una mueca de desagrado de Graham que jamás tolero al altanero de Robin.

-veo que estas en todo querido.- contesto Regina.

-uff "querido" eso significa que si lo has visto- rio Henry.

-pues para mi desgracia si, bueno me retiro que disfrutéis con pechos caidos- rio Regina.

-dale un besito a papi- dijo Henry con cara de enojo como un niño pequeño.

Regina se acercó y le beso luego se despidió de Graham y salió, dio un paseo por las calles de storybrook, en la mañana solo había podido pensar en Emma y en su encuentro como para disfrutar bien de ese pueblo del que huyo…

Fue directo al parque al que iba cuando era una niña y se tropezó con Henry el hijo de Emma y Mary la Madre de Emma, "¿hoy que tengo un iman Swan?"

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno ya os traigo el capitulo 7 espero os guste y me deis vuestras opiniones, gracias por leer y espero la historia vaya atrayendo, estoy planeando iniciar otra pero tendrá magia aunque aun estoy dándole forma.**

**Capítulo 7**

"genial Regina, ahora date la vuelta y ve a otra parte" pero fue demasiado tarde el pensamiento Henry ya la había visto y la saludo con la mano, haciendo que Mary se percatase de su presencia, "como me gustaría ser invisible, a veces" pensó Regina resignada ante la situación.

Se acercó a ellos, Henry estaba columpiándose y diciéndole a su abuela que dejara de intentar columpiarlo que él ya era todo un hombre.

-vaya Regina ¿eres tu?- dijo una Mary muy emocionada que se lanzó a abrazarla y a darle un beso en la mejilla, y a acariciarle el cabello, como le hacía cuando tenía catorce años.

Regina sintió alegría por el recibimiento, no se lo esperaba de ese modo, al menos nunca lo imagino así.

-si soy yo Mary, ¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Y David?- Regina no pudo evitar preguntar por el marido de Mary y padre de Emma.

-está en casa disfrutando de su retiro anticipado, ahora es Emma la sheriff y el aún no se quiere acostumbrar y va de vez en cuando a molestarla- dijo Mary riendo ante el recuerdo de su marido yendo a incordiar a Emma.

Henry se metió en delante de ambas y agarro la mano de Regina para que se inclinara ella, dándole así un beso en la mejilla, causando la risa de Mary y la sorpresa de Regina "definitivamente igual de cariñoso que Emma cuando era una niña" pensó, "o por dios que llevas aquí ¿dos malditos días? Y ya estas recordando lo cariñosa que era Emma" decía su yo Regina 3, "eres una pesada ¿lo sabias?", "y tu una empalagosa, me voy con mi música a otra parte".

Regina volvió a la realidad pues Mary le estaba preguntando algo.

-Tierra llamando a Regina Mills- reía Mary-sé que es un niño encantador, creo que ya te ha enamorado-

-creo que si- Regina miraba hacia Henry que subió nuevamente al columpio y las escuchaba mientras se columpiaba.

Mary le pregunto por la salud de Cora y Regina contesto que estaba más o menos, continuaron hablando sobre qué tal le había ido, ella le dijo que bien y Mary comento que vio un par de revista en el que la ponían como una nueva figura política a tener en cuenta.

Henry también interrumpió un par de veces para preguntarle cosas del pasado de la morena junto a Emma sobre todo travesuras.

-Regina me alegra tanto verte, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar mañana con nosotros a las ocho y media?- pregunto Mary.

"Regí, vuelve a new york y solo envía postales a este pueblo por la paz" tenía Regina en la cabeza, "como si quisieras dejar este pueblo alejado de la mano de dios" dijo su vocecita más "toca ovarios" como la describía ella misma.

-claro será un placer probar una vez más su comida después de tantos años.- Regina respondió de forma casi autómata eso si con una sonrisa que engañaría al mismísimo presidente de estados unidos de lo feliz que era.

Henry la agarro de la mano y le dijo:

-mama se alegrara tanto de verte, en estos dos días la he visto más feliz de lo normal porque podía ver su gran amiga- Henry le apretaba la mano muy cariñosamente.

-yo también me alegro de verla y bueno a todos-aclaro Regina que carraspeo como si hubiera estado hablando muy alto.

Henry sonrió y le dijo lo mucho que le emocionaba conocerla.

Regina salió de allí otra vez perdida en las calles de storybrook y completamente aterrada, "¿otro día más con Emma Swan? Necesito una copa", "que sean cuatro" decía Regina 3 "¿porque cuatro?", "ya que estamos que tomemos todas tus voces internas" rio Regina 3 que era la que más hablaba últimamente de sus voces, y a la que jamás prestaba atención hasta que vio de nuevo a Emma.

"¿y bien cuál es el plan? Aguantamos la cena y nos vamos pitando", "bingo" pensó Regina en respuesta a su vocecita.

Al llegar a su casa Regina paso a ver a su madre que estaba tumbada en el sillón de su despacho uno de imitación piel color negro con respaldar reclinable con su escritorio delante.

Paso sin tocar y se sentó frente de ella en la silla que había.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Regina

-mejor que tu imagino- se tocó la frente y siguió hablando- los rumores dicen que Daniel te deja por otra- pronuncio secamente.

-veo que hay muchos rumores- contrataco Regina.

-la cosa es que sigan siendo rumores- sonrio Cora al decirlo.

-me temo que estos se harán realidad- dijo aspereza

-menuda hijas que me han tocado- dijo Cora con veneno- una va a divorciarse y la otra quiere tener un hijo cuando no puede cuidarse ni así misma…-finalizo Cora

Esto último sorprendió a Regina"Zelena quiere tener hijos"

-¿eso último es malo?-

-no si pudiera dejar de ir a ese loquero de pacotilla, que no para de recomendarle terapias de dile a tu madre tus sentimientos-puso una mueca de horror- como si yo no tuviera suficiente con soportar que según tu eres la favorita de mami y papi- dijo irónicamente- que supere ya sus traumas, ¡me tiene harta con ellos! Y dios la terapia en familia a la que me hace ir me saca de mis casillas…-

-algo note con las terapias hoy-dijo Regina con la misma cara de espanto de su madre.

-vaya veo que eres otra víctima- dijo riendo Cora malévolamente.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**gracias por los comentarios me han animado y aqui os dejo la continuacion, espero os guste. En este conoceremos un poco del carácter protector y quizas algo enfermizo de Regina n.n**

**Capítulo 8**

Regina no había dormido casi nada, pensando en la cena del próximo día, solo podía pensar en miles de escusas, pero para su desgracia le apetecía mucho ver a james, ese crio debe estar hecho todo un hombre, "y David debe ser aún más pesado que años atrás" rio mentalmente Regina, tiempo después logro dormirse.

Al despertar, el día parecía que se ponía tan melancólico como Regina, las nubes cubrían el cielo y amenazaba con una lluvia inminente, algo que la puso supersticiosa

Discusión mental:

"genial, ahora el mismísimo cielo está enterado de que no deberíamos ir" dijo Regina 3, " no seas así 3 que el tiempo es incontrolable" soltó la vocecita 1 que llevaba tiempo sin hacer acto de presencia, la vocecita dos aporto su dosis también con un simple "la 3 pesimista, la 1 optimista y yo creo que lo correcto es que secuestremos a toda la familia y nos regresemos a new york", "como no la Forrest gump ya hizo acto de presencia, demos gracias a que podemos correr porque por esta ya tendríamos varios huesos rotos" rio irónicamente la vocecita 3.

"¿o vamos siempre vas a ser tan desagradable 3?"Dijo la voz 1, "contigo siempre y con la Forrest por supuesto, que se busque al amigo comedor de gambas y se mude de esta mente" rio la voz 3.

"santo cielo discutiendo ¿desde por la mañana? ¿Qué os pasa? "pensó Regina uniéndose a la discusión, "dínoslo tú, querida, por ahora la adivinación no es lo nuestro "dijo 3, "concordamos con la 3"."Uff que pesadas".

Regina se dio una ducha, ya tres días aquí y las voces que habían surgido por callar tanto lo que pensaba de niña surgían de nuevo, había vivido con esas discusiones mentales y con hablar sola toda la vida, los psicólogos decían que era una forma de desahogo y que a veces es bueno hablar con uno mismo "menos mal que no dije que eran tres y que la tercera era una mandona y sínica "…"si el karma existe este día terminara pronto y entonces yo podre superar todo esto y dejar a Emma en el pasado como hace la gente normal".

La Morena de ojos chocolate se vistió con un conjunto un traje negro de dos piezas un pantalón negro a juego con la chaqueta con una blusa de botones de color blanco, quitándose dos de esos botones dejando un poco a la vista su pecho de forma muy discreta, hoy uso unos tacones bajos para los que solía usar de color negro también, y un bolso marrón que según creía daba suerte.

Hoy iba pretendía pasar todo el día con su familia, era domingo al fin y al cabo y estos días hacían escapadas al lago, si no para bañarse para comer allí, había un local buenísimo servían un pescado de muerte.

Bajo a toda prisa por la escalera con una sonrisa radiante dejando atrás su monologo mental, y pensando en que la noche bien podría no llegar, al llegar a la sala se encontró con todos reunidos discutiendo.

-no quiero Graham odio el pescado ¿Por qué hay que ir al lago?- Decía Zelena

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, irritada con su caprichosa hermana.

-pues propón tu algo, señora de "odio odiar"-dijo Regina haciéndose la sarcástica al hacer las comillas en el aire.

Zelena se viro y le saco la lengua, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia una cosa asi, cosa que saco a Regina una sonrisa cariñosa que la propia Zelena se vio contemplando, "definitivamente mi hermana ha cambiado o yo no quería ver cómo era" pensó Zelena.

-que os parece ir cine- propuso Henry, causando el enojo de Cora en la mirada por la pésima idea.

-dios nos libre, y si sucede la muerte nos lleve- dijo Cora con cara de pocos amigos, pero lo dicho no pudo evitar la risa sínica de Regina que entendía porque lo decía, el cine y Zelena igual a peli cursi.

Zelena se planteó la idea pero luego de un rato dijo:

-que os parece ir al bosque encantado, me han dicho que hacen una comida exquisita y tiene unas muy buenas vistas de toda la vegetación, y además preparan paseos por los alrededores.-

Y así fue todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Regina iba en la parte trasera en el lateral de la izquierda, Graham estaba en el centro y Zelena en la otra parte, de piloto estaba Henry y de copiloto Cora.

Llegaron en una hora, el camino se adentraba en el bosque, hasta que llegaron a dos grande robles que hacían la silueta de una puerta, había aprovechado esos árboles para dar la sensación de que se adentraba en un mundo mágico, había una zona de aparcamientos, y en frente un local hecho de madera, con un techo de tejas, no sabías si era una casa o un loca, de no ser por el letrero que ponía "bosque encantado".

Aparcaron y salieron del coche, en el camino habían pasado oyendo la música de su padre que tenía unos gustos bastante raros que solo compartía con Regina, la mayoría de sus canciones eran boleros en español, que solo entendían ellos. Cora se quedó dormida más de una vez decía que esa música le abría las puertas al cielo de los sentidos en su lenguaje dormir era sinónimo de cielo.

Tomaron asiento y empezaron a hablar de anécdotas, Henry contaba como Regina había defendido a su hermana de un ataque de lo que para ella era un ser monstruoso.

-¿Qué era ese ser?- pregunto Graham intrigado

Regina se sonrojo.

-un muñeco con muy mala pinta- dijo Regina quitándole importancia

-o vamos era el muñeco con forma de payaso- recordó Zelena, ella tenia doce años y su hermana catorce.

-pero te miraba feo- concluyo Regina como si eso lo explicara todo causando la risa general.

-admítelo odias a los payasos- dijo Zelena entre risas.

-lo haces- dijo Cora, "recuerdo que le pegaste al payaso que vino a la fiesta de tu cumpleaños con diez años, decías que te quería robar, y que luego te comería porque esa sonrisa no era de una buena persona" Rio a un más Cora y todos los demás.

-pero Recuerdo como tiraste el payaso por la ventana diciéndole a Zelena que siempre la defenderías de los seres malignos y que ese lo era y mucho- comento Henry

-lo recuerdo- dijo Zelena- incluso recuerdo como le pegaste a Agust por decir que me había besado, lo acusaste de injuria y le pegaste una cachetada por difamar a tu hermana.- rio Zelena.

Regina enrojeció en aquella época se tomaba muy a pecho defender a quien quería.

-ese muchacho note merecía, se creía que tú le harías caso, no señor, por encima mía primero- dijo Regina riendo acordándose de la cara de August cuando le dijo que la próxima vez que se atreviera a difamar a su hermana le cortaría la lengua y se la daría de comer a los patos, para luego propinarle una patada en la entrepierna.

la morena sabia defender muy bien, había tenido clases de defensa personal con el padre de Emma y aparte de eso hacia karate, en aquella época estaba muy a la defensiva con todo aquel que se acercara, excepto cuando conoció a Emma, tenía casi trece años y ella se acercó y la golpeo con el puño cerrado en el ojo.

Flash back:

-eso es por mi hermano James, no te atrevas a tocar a un niño más pequeño que tu bruja- le dijo Emma muy enojada.

Regina no daba crédito ni sabía quién era james, y esa chica le había golpeado.

Un niño de unos nueve o diez años corrió hacia Emma y le dijo:

-hermana, ella no me pego… fue su hermana…. Y te dije que no hicieras nada- lloraba de la pena- que dirán de mi- sollozaba James a pesar de que casi todo el mundo se había ido.

Regina se levantó sorprendida y dirigió una mirada rabiosa a Emma para luego decir:

-veo jovencita que se ha equivocado de Mills, y aun que era preferible este hecho a golpear a una niña de la misma edad que su hermano, aunque déjeme decirle que he visto mejor golpes. Rio Regina

Regina con un rápido movimiento le dio una patada en el estómago a Emma, haciendo que se cayera.

Emma se preparaba para la pelea cuando aparecieron los profesores preguntando que estaban haciendo en gimnasio.

Y fue así entre pelea y pelea que se hicieron amigas, "cosas de niñas supongo" pensó Regina.

El día transcurrió rápidamente por raro que pareciese Zelena había estado muy pendiente de la forma de actuar de su hermana, llevaba tiempo sin darse cuenta de lo triste que se le veía, con la mirada perdida como si se hubiese perdido "la exitosa Mills, la niña de diez, al parecer es muy infeliz" pensó Zelena con pesar.

Habían comido muy bien en el bosque encantado, y Al llegar a la casa no se esperó encontrarse con Daniel llamando a la puerta de los Mills, Regina recordó su llamada de ayer y bueno para que mentir desde hacía varias semanas desde que le pidió el divorcio había estado evitándolo, y dejándolo todo el tramite a manos de su abogado, supuso que era para decirle la noticia del divorcio ya efectuado "esperemos que sea para eso" incluso con lo del divorcio ella lo quería y no podía juzgarlo no después de todo lo que habían vivido.

La familia Mills que sabía lo del divorcio que eran todos menos Graham que siempre estaba en babia, había intentado huir del lugar abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la mansión y mintiéndose a toda prisa saludando rápidamente a Daniel.

Al entrar todo Daniel dijo:

-hola-puso una media sonrisa.

-hola- contesto-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes con Katherine?- hizo intento de mirar por los alrededores.

-lo cierto es que quería verte, ya está el divorcio pero sé que bueno…este pueblo… pues te trae malos recuerdos….-

Regina no entendía, a que venía esa preocupación.

-céntrate en tu ahora novia y déjame tranquila-corto rápidamente

-oh Regina ¡vamos! Sé que no te gusta la idea pero seamos sinceros- cerro la puerta de los Mills- tu no babeas por mí, hace mucho, logramos tener un buen matrimonio, pero al final la llama se había apagado-

-y eso debiste decírmelo antes de que se apagara no liarte con mi amiga- rio Regina amargamente.

-eso fue feo, pero yo te avise con antelación que nuestra relación no iba bien y que me estaba enamorando-

Era cierto y puede que todo lo fuera, pero ella cambiada "¿en qué mundo una Mills cambiada por una rubia?", "en este "suspiro la vocecita 3.

Regina negó con la cabeza quitándose esa voz derrotada que encima era la luchadora.

-mira Daniel yo te quiero, siempre te he querido, te respeto, me alegro por ti que hayas encontrado el amor pero no quieras tenerme en tu vida cuando me has abandonado- dijo Regina mirando fríamente a Daniel.

-Regina nunca te he abandonado y jamás lo hare, entiende eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, siempre he podido hablar contigo de todo y lo echo de menos, llevas semanas sin hablar conmigo.

-¿pero qué pretendes? Que aguante que me hayas abandonado después de casi diez años casados-reina enrojeció de ira-eras a la persona a la que le contaba todo y ahora solo eres el que me ha dejado, déjame tener mi duelo, quizás así pueda pensar todo con claridad- dijo de forma correcta y sincera.

Regina se despidió de Daniel que no parecía muy convencido pero ella le dio un abrazo y este gesto lo relajo un poco, echaba de menos a su Regina, la amiga incondicional.

La morena subió a su cuarto y al entrar vio en la cama a su hermana esperando por ella.

-o no por favor hoy terapia no- se espantó Regina poniendo ojos aterrados.

Zelena rio

-eres muy parecida a mama-dijo divertida- ¿estás bien?- pregunto

-pues la verdad si, supongo que es cierto lo que me dijo…-

Zelena levanto una ceja como interrogante

Regina se acomodó en su cama y se sentó apoyando en la cabecera su espalda, mirando para un zelena que estaba en el filo de la cama, La morena hizo un gesto para con la mano para que su hermana de ojos verdes y cabello castaño tomara asiento a su lado.

-veras me dijo que éramos más amigos que nada y que él me había avisado que se estaba enamorando y bueno un largo etc.

Zelena no daba crédito "se podia decir eso a una esposa o un esposo"

-¿en que tenía razón exactamente?

-pues éramos más amigos que marido y mujer, yo la verdad lo veía como el mejor amigo del mundo y tenía que verlo como amigo y amante.-Trato de sonreír Regina.

-¿no lo amabas?- pregunto una Zelena aturdida ante esta respuesta

-si y no- dijo Regina-pero tampoco es algo que no supere en unos meses-

"meses", "estará loca", pensó Zelena con ojos abiertos.

-como que en meses, tu marido se va con otra, y tú lo perdonas ¿por qué?-

-porque si hubiera aparecido la persona a la que ame y me hubiera dicho ven conmigo, hubiera dicho cuando- rio Regina ante su respuesta.

Zelean no entendía nada Regina ¿haría eso por alguien?

-¿lo hubieras dejado todo?-

- todo lo deje para alejarme, haría lo mismo o más si hubiera ido a por mí.- rio Regina ante una idea tan descabellada definitivamente fue una romántica empedernida.

-vaya que bonito nunca que pensé que fueras una romántica como yo- rio Zelena- parece que las apariencias engañan-

Regina tomo el mando del televisor de su cuarto y fue haciendo zapping mientras se acercaba a su hermana juntando sus hombros.

-echaba de menos a esta Regina- reconoció Zelena

-bueno si me hubierais dado más oportunidades…- acuso Regina mirándola

-quizás aunque siempre estabas con disque entrevistas y con ese móvil tan espantoso- rio al recordar la melodía que había elegido Regina.

Eligieron una película de miedo y ambas estaba aterradas la noche se estaba haciendo y aun eran tan solo las siete y media, Regina ni recordaba la cita con Emma o más bien prefería hacerse la loca pero no iba a estar huyendo toda la vida, disfruto el tiempo con su hermana hasta que termino la película.

Al terminar se volvió a cambiar nuevamente y esta vez se puso un traje color beige y una blusa de botones negras y unos tacones pequeños de color beige, cambio de bolso por la mala suerte según ella que le había dado con lo de Daniel.

Estaba preparada para afrontar esta noche como una gladiadora "o por dios Regina deja de hacer el sonido de la banda sonora" dijo su vocecita más enojona.

**Continuara….**


	9. Chapter 9

**me ha costado mucho decidir por donde llevar la historia, espero os guste la forma en que se desarrolla en este capitulo, espero vuestras opiniones y gracias por leer.**

**Capitulo 9**

La vida a veces es tan curiosa, huyes de tus sentimientos e incluso llegas a huir de ti misma, Regina había huido de Emma como si fuera lo que pudiera destruirla y quizás era cierta, Regina esperaba comprobar hoy que había olvidado a Emma y que podía verla como lo que era una antigua amiga que además estuvo enamorada de ella, "la gente madura hace eso", "¿en serio?, creo tuve un dejavu ¿eso no fue lo que pensabas días antes de salir por patas de aquí? "Dijo la vocecita 3.

La morena ignoro sus voces y se puso en camino, hoy su historia de cupido borracho acabaría "porque sin duda que yo me enamore de una mujer, es culpa de un cupido con alcoholismo" fue con paso firme al piso que era de la familia Swan.

Toco la puerta y ahí en la puerta estaba ella, Emma Swan más hermosa que hace diez años, y con unos cabellos dorados, que caían como si estuvieran resolviendo un misterio, con esos ojos de bosque mezclado con mar, sin duda era muy atractiva y Regina no pudo evitar verla de arriba abajo, vestía una blusa blanca con un escote pronunciado y unos vaqueros ceñidos.

La invito a pasar, y allí vio a la familia Swan, James, David y Mary y ¿ese quién era?, le sonaba mucho su cara.

La rubia se dio cuenta de la cara de interrogante de la morena y en seguida aclaro el asunto:

-él es…- a Emma buscaba una palabra para definirlo.

-su novio- concluyo el muchacho que tenía una cicatriz en su mano que Regina vio perfectamente, él le tendió su otra mano.

Regina lo recordó de pronto como una puñalada en la espalda algo pasaba en su interior.

-eres el manazas, te recuerdo eres inolvidable…-para mi desgracia lo es.

La familia Swan estaba sorprendida del saludo hasta que el hombre aclaro el asunto

-si recuerdo perfectamente cuando me clavaste un lápiz en la mano…- apunto él, mostrando su cicatriz.

-veo que no lo hice tan a fondo como debería sigues con ella- rio Regina de una manera que hacía mucho tiempo no reía, "dios santo ¿estas celosa?" dijo la vocecita 3, "¡cállate! Una Mills no siente celos ¿me oyes?"

–sabes recuerdo perfectamente el motivo por el que ese lápiz acabo en tu mano- dijo Regina "noooo dime que no montaras la escenita que tienes en tu mente porque juro que no hará falta que te mediques yo dejo de hablarte. "Dijo la vocecita.

Emma vio la mirada de odio hacia su "novio", "dios si llego a saber" pensó Emma.

-comemos.-dijo Mary lanzándose a abrazar a la morena seguidos de los chicos de la familia, el último fue James que disfruto más el abrazo al alargarlo.

Los Swan sonrieron a Regina que volvía a recomponerse de la situación tan odiosa que estaba viendo, saludo James que era ya un hombre, rubio con ojos azules sin duda, tan parecido a Emma, pero con ese aire de niño que aún no podía dejar atrás.

Regina por otro lado quería salir de allí, quería reclamarle a Emma que eligiera a un hombre así" ¿en serio? ¿Él es mejor que yo?, yo no meto mano a las chicas, dios ese descarado fue el que le metió mano a Emma hace doce años, y le clave un lápiz en la mano de hecho se lo enterre hasta que no pude más e incluso lo moví para que sintiera más dolor, solo por atreverse a posar sus manos en el trasero de Emma, recuerdo que hasta me echaron del instituto", "ya ves al parecer él tiene su culo ahora y entero" dijo la Regina 3,"y tu sin el pan y sin el queso, te dije que te confesaras hace diez años" repetía la vocecita 3.

Tras transcurrir más de media hora, James inicio conversación:

-Regina te ves espectacular, ¿tengo alguna oportunidad? Dime que si- haciendo pucheros como un niño.

Regina rio ante el comentario, James decía sin parar que quería ser novio de Regina cuando era un crio y parece que lo recuerda.

-me temo que eres demasiado joven- rio Regina.- pero si tuviera unos añitos menos te diría que sí sin dudarlo- sonrió Regina

El joven se sonrojo como un tomate a pesar de tener veinticuatro seguia con una admiracion ciega hacia la morena y no podía evitar ver a Regina más bella de lo que la recordaba.

-son solo cuatro años de diferencia, eso no es nada- rio James, David también hizo lo mismo, definitivamente su hijo seguía pensando en Regina después de tantos años se le caía la baba como el primer día.

Emma no entendía nada de esto, "James ¿estaba ligando con Regina en una cena familiar?, y lo que es peor ¿me está molestando? Debería estar pendiente a mí, joder llevamos sin vernos diez años, diez malditos años, ¡acaparadores es lo que son!"

Emma puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un quejido causando la mirada de Henry que la miraba fijamente. Su novio el manazas como le decía Regina seguía con la manía y le estaba dando la mano "pero ¡que novio!, él no es mi novio que quiera serlo y que lo sea son cosas MUY distintas" pensaba sin parar Emma…

Cuando termino la cena, Henry ya estaba preparado para la consola un juego de guerra, Regina lo vio y enseguida miro a Emma, era su viva imagen esa afición por los videojuegos la recordaba tan nítida que le dio miedo.

Regina había bebido más vino de lo normal, y estaba controlándose para no irse volando de ahí y decirle un par de cosas a Emma sobre sus gustos con los hombres "¿de dónde los saca?", "de un catálogo de idiotas" respondió la vocecita 3.

Poco después Emma se retiró para ir a su cuarto y Regina la siguió con la excusa de ir al baño, aun recordaba ese piso como la palma de su mano, vio a Emma en su cuarto mirándose al espejo y haciendo muecas raras.

La morena entro al cuarto y cerro con llave.

-vaya que sorpresa, ¿en serio hook? casi era mejor un perro en su lugar… te mereces algo mejor- dijo seriamente Regina

Emma se dio la vuelta viéndola a los ojos con una intensidad que hizo tambalear a Regina.

-apenas me conoces ya, llevamos sin hablar diez años, ¿a qué viene este arrebato?-pregunto Emma-te fuiste de aquí y no he vuelto a saber de ti hasta hoy, ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar mis relaciones ahora?-

Regina callo un rato hasta que abrió la boca:

-te conocí mejor que tú misma, y te conoceré de nuevo y te demostrare que mereces algo mejor… -dijo una Regina segura y decidida y que no sabía el por qué de la misma" ese vino, "estaba cargadito" pensó su vocecita 3 "que se me hace que no debimos beber ayer esas copas, tenemos alcohol en sangre hoy" dijo sarcásticamente la vocecita de siempre.

-¿con que propósito?- pregunto una Emma confusa "A qué viene eso". Abrió los ojos de par en par causando la mirada intensa de la otra mujer.

Regina se acercó a ella hasta estar frente a frente, casi podía sentir su respiración "la de Emma Swan" pensó, puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Emma rozándola suavemente.

Emma no entendía que sucedía:

-viene a esto-susurro Regina que con la mano izquierda atrapo el cuello de Emma atrayendola hacia si misma, sus labios se unieron, la morena pidió permiso para entrar y sus lenguas se unieron en un profundo beso, Regina seguía agarrándola por el cuello pegando mas sus labios de manera más intensa y evitando que no se apartara "no ahora" pensó la morena que aprovecho con la mano derecha para ir bajando por el cuello de Emma hasta acabar en la cintura de la rubia, su mano siguió su cadera, el ambiente estaba caldeado.

El beso duro más de lo debido, y cuando Emma intento apartarse levemente Regina fue llevandola instintiva hacia la pareded a su izquierda para acorralarla, la rubia no entendía nada, le estaba gustando muchísimo la impulsividad de su Regina, "acaso siempre fue tan pasional" se preguntaba Swan, sus labios se apartaron pero regina bajo sus labios al cuello de la otra mujer dejando un camino de besos que excito a Emma, la rubia tomando valor de no sabia donde se apartó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había estado esperando por el beso desde que entro en su habitación, y "las caricias de la morena son"... se hizo hacia un lado intentando huir del arrinconamiento en el que estaba y sobre todo de lo que sea que estuviera pasado ahí.

-pero que mierd… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Llevamos sin vernos años? ¿Y ahora me besas?, mi… él está fuera…- divagaba Emma en voz alta.

Regina también divago mentalmente hasta que encontró lo que quería decir, después de soportar las quejas de sus vocecitas que les decían que estaba completamente desquiciada.

-simplemente me… gustas….todavía, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado sigo pensando en ti de una manera que no debería.-sus manos temblaban muy ligeramente pero logro controlarla, miraba hacia Emma con un deseo que derretiría al mas valiente y la rubia estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas de voluntad al verla.

hasta que Swan recapacito todo y continuo por donde iba diciendo:

-¿y no puedes controlarte o qué? Dijo una Emma que no sabía por dónde salir de esa situación, estaba entrando en crisis y lo sabía.

-el control está sobrevalorado-dijo Regina riendo y dando media vuelta, yendo hacia la puerta, causando la incomprensión de Emma.

-¡me besas y te largas!- dice Emma alterada.

Regina rio "sigo sin poder comprenderla"

-resulta querida que para besarse hacen falta dos, y creo recordar que no te he tenido que amenazar con un arma para que me dejaras besarte, así que en cualquier caso, tus palabras deberían ser "nos besamos y te largas"- volvió a reír Regina que ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta preparándose para la salida.

Emma la miro con rabia en los ojos "es peor que antes" pensó la rubia,

- como te atreves a decir que yo te….

-¿correspondí? Es la palabra que buscas ¿no?- pronuncio la morena muy divertida por cómo estaba Emma por primera vez ella era la calmada en presencia de la rubia y eso le agradaba muchísimo, sin contar que esos besos la habian dejado mas relajada que nada.

Regina abrió la puerta y salió con una Emma detrás muy enojada "me ha besado y ahora la que esta pérdida soy yo" pensaba Emma, que sostuvo por el brazo a Regina deteniéndola.

-no te atrevas a dejarme con las palabras en la boca- susurro Emma

Regina la miro con picardía y dijo:

-puedo quitártelas de la boca- rio- pero me temo que tienes a un manazas en tu sala-dijo poniendo mueca de asco y continuo caminando desaciendose del agarre de la mujer.

Emma no pudo dejar de mirar embobada "¿qué me está pasando?" se preguntaba Emma que no podía dejar de posar sus ojos en la forma de andar de Regina y de ignorar olímpicamente la mirada de hook, "definitivamente algo me pasa con ella, pero debería ser imposible ¿no?"

**Continuara….**


	10. Chapter 10

_**hola de nuevo aqui la continuación prometida XD, primero responder a una pregunta surgida en los comentarios de mara, lo cierto es que improviso muchísimo, estoy haciendo los capitulos sobre la marcha y cuando trato de hacer dos en un día para segun yo "tener todo claro" acabo borrandolo veinte veces el capitulo anterior lo borre tantas veces que lo cambie totalmente, no sabia si estaba bien ese lanzamiento al vacio de Regina, pero luego me plantee bien su personaje y es una mujer que ha controlado su vida, casada con un hombre seguro que la quiere pero a la vez Emma es la locura de Regina es la que hace que sea espontanea y esto la vuelve impredecible de ahí que me anime a publicar el anterior aunque me costo lo mio ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma XD estilo Regina y sus voces.**_

_**Y me alegro que os guste las discusiones de Regina porque para mi es la clave del personaje XD me gusta esas disputas como bien han dicho en los comentarios que todas tenemos en algún momento de nuestra vida tratando de hacer lo que creemos correcto.**_

_**muchas gracias por leer y sin mas dilación os pongo la continuación y quiero que me digáis que os parece, sobre todo porque a veces ni se que hará el personaje.**_

**Capitulo 10**

La velada continuo con Regina hablando con los padres de Emma y con el hermano de la misma, incluso Henry participo pero a Emma a penas le dirigió la palabra en gran parte porque estaba disfrutando con las miradas que ella le echaba era un poema prácticamente, y el idiota de Hook no paraba de intentar acercarse a una Emma que parecía estar en otro mundo muy lejano "que sufra un poco, yo he sufrido bastante por ella" pensó Regina.

Cuando se despidió de los padres de la rubia y de james con una abrazo de nostalgia, Henry aprovecho para darle un abrazo y un beso de despedida, el muchacho la miraba como un cachorro quele llego decir que le encantaría pasar más tiempo con ella la que fue un dia la mejor amiga de su madre.

La morena estaba sorprendida ante la calidez del mismo"el parecido es inconfundible se parecen tanto" pensaba Regina "qué asco me estás dando por favor, pareces una adolescente enamorada" pensó su vocecita interna, "¡calla amargada!", al despedirse de Henry solo quedaban dos personas a las que decir adiós, la chica Swan y el idiota mano suelta, la morena voto por quitarse de encima al moreno de ojos azules con barba desaliñada y con un aspecto jovial que la sacaba de si, "¿se cree la última coca cola del desierto?", "eso me temo" pensó su chica 3 que se incorporaba a su pregunta retórica.

Por ultimo solo quedaba Emma,"oo me mira con mucho enojo, cuanto orgullo, se ve preciosa" pensaba, "¿hay algo que no te guste de ella ahora?" dijo irritada su otra yo, "si lo hay, hoy no lo veo" respondió poniendo una sonrisa que hizo estremecerse a Emma que no paraba de plantearse el movimiento de la morena "¿Qué tiene en mente?, joder que miedo"penso una rubia al ver cómo se iba acercando hacia ella una Regina tan sensual que tenia pánico de quedarse viendo como la que ve un rico helado que se te deshace en la boca, algo no estaba bien la rubia lo sabía, su interior se estaba rebelando como si toda la vida hubiera deseado a Regina "¿la deseo? " se preguntaba incrédula.

La morena se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, que acabo con un susurro casi inaudible para la propia Emma, Regina estaba con su barbilla encima del hombro de la mujer y unas palabras se deslizaron desde su más profundo interior hasta el oído de la dueña de los ojos verdes mezclados con mar "o seria al revés" pensaba una morena profundamente emocionada por saber que al menos había conseguido un beso, "ya para, ni que fuera tan buen beso" decía su vocecita.

Regina dejo atrás sus voces que pedían que parara y solo dijo muy bajito.

-he tardado diez años pero la satisfacción que me llevare si me voy es saber que he probado tus labios- dijo y siguió abrazándola "si voy a morir que sea con las botas puestas" pensaba una morena decidida a no perderse de los brazos de Emma por una última vez al menos en el día.

Emma estaba conmocionada "¿Qué hago?" su pregunta no tuvo respuesta, a pesar de que nadie las miraba más bien estaban hablando de algún programa de la televisión, Emma se sentía cohibida pero finalmente cedió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿solo has venido por eso?- pregunto una Emma prolongando el contacto.

-puede-sonrió Regina -aunque lo malo es que siempre querré más que un beso-pronuncio aún más bajo con un suspiro que dejo a ambas en silencio.

La mujer de ojos chocolate se armó de valor y se desprendió del abrazo que había soñado tantas veces, el mañana siempre nos espera se decía ella misma, al menos me llevo el sabor de los labios más deliciosos que he probado y probare en lo que me quede de vida, en ese preciso instante sonrió amargamente con la pesadumbre de saber que estaba en una incertidumbre.

Abrió la puerta y se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa forzada surgió para luego mirar de reojo a Emma a la que no pudo evitar mirar con ojos de ternura "ella es un sueño "se dijo con una vocecita de mala gana contestándole "genial, ¿quieres que tengamos una conversación con ese cupido alcohólico anónimo?" dijo su voz irritada, "¡o vamos! esta vez merece unas oraciones nuestro cupido" contesto mentalmente, mientras salía del lugar siguió discutiendo mentalmente con su vocecita "Regina te has tomado un arcoíris con unicornios ¿o qué?" "mejor que eso pequeña tres, me he tomado sus labios ¡y que labios!", "te ignoro que lo sepas"respondio enfadada su tres desapareciendo dejando a una morena encantada y con cara de haber ganado el derecho al paraíso.

Al llegar a la mansión Mills no pudo contener su asombro nada mas entrar estaba su madre en las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones, sentada esperando por algo o alguien, "esperemos que no sea por mi, seria del todo absurdo" pensó una Regina que seguía abriendo y cerrando los ojos esperando que algo dijese que se trataba de una alucinación, pero no fue asi.

Entro mirando todavía con ojos preocupados a su madre.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿te ha dado por esperar a tus retoños a estas alturas?-rio Regina sin poder controlarlo ante tal idea descabellada.

Cora miraba hacia ella preocupada, y contesto:

- es que….quería… decirte algo con ausencia….-decía nerviosa algo que causo una fuerte impresión a Regina.

-mama ¿estás bien? ¿Te está dando otro infarto?- corrió hacia ella

-calla insensata ¿Qué pasa no puedo tratar de pensar lo que voy a decir? ¡Caramba!-

-es raro más que nada, tú siempre tienes grandes discursos a veces pensaba que los preparabas con antelación- rio Regina

-Regina voy a dejar la alcaldía y quiero que tu me remplaces- dijo finalmente

Regina casi se cae de la propuesta "¿quedarme aquí a ser alcaldesa? ¿Se habrá tomado la medicación?"

-lo digo en serio- prosigio una Cora muy insegura-mira tu, eres mi hija, se que lo haras bien, y no quiero que Gold sea el alcalde no quierdo darle esa satisfaccion- concluyo Cora.

-pero madre yo ya tengo mi vida en New York- dijo una Regina asustada

-¿Qué vida? un marido que te deja por otra, tu puesto de trabajo si es lo único que tienes pero ya se te acabo el tiempo y lo sabes, después de ser alcaldesa de la gran manzana ser la de storybrook no será problema para ti, además necesito dejar toda una vida de trabajo en tus manos-

-pero puedo renovar una elección más si me votan y lo sabes, y vaya con tu animo hacia mi vida "joder si quiero un suicidio llamo a mi madre" y lo que es más importante ¿qué pinto yo aquí?- dijo una Regina del todo perdida ante tal idea.

-vamos son tus raíces, ¿dejaras que tu madre vea la alcaldía en las manos de Gold?-dijo con un tono de evidente manipulación que Regina reconoció a la primera "esta mujer ha mejorado con la edad" rio su vocecita 3 solo para incordiarla.

Regina se quedó pensativa hasta que encontró las palabras.

-mira me lo pensare lo meditare con la almohada esta noche pero no te prometo nada.

Escapo de allí dándole un beso fugas a su madre, huyendo como de la peste, Regina tenía mucho en que pensar, "a ver Emma igual a quedarse y quedarse puede significar corazón roto" su vocecita le respondió "no sé yo ando un poco espesa con las incógnitas pero no me convence lo del corazón roto", "ya somos dos" se respondió Regina, "mejor cuatro" dijeron sus vocecitas además de la 3 que era la que más molestaba, "vosotras dos solo aparecéis para daros importancia "suspiro Regina ante una charla de lo más extraña consigo misma.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**hola de nuevo espero que os guste, tuve un ataque de locura junto con el personaje de Regina así que espero os guste y me comentéis un poco si os gusta o no este cap, y que tal va quedando espero os hayáis encariñado con el personaje de la morena gracias por los comentarios que me han animado a subir dos capitulos en un dia todo un record XD y no son precisamente cortos todos asi que espero minimo haceros pasar un buen rato.**

**pd: dicen que es mas dificil hacer reir que llorar asi que espero minimo sacaros una sonrisa con esta historia n.n**

**Capítulo 11**

Al día siguiente, la luz se poso en los ojos de Regina haciendo que se despertara lentamente pero una vocecita empezó a tararear la sinfonía de una banda sonora, dios "¿porque esa maldita banda sonora?", la vocecita 3 respondió muy sarcástica "no la reconoces es tu canción" poniendo voz teatral la vocecita dijo "a dios pongo por testigo que no volveré a pasar hambre "continuo la tercera voz, "¡bravo!" corearon las otras dos voces.

¡Callaos pesadas! ¿Qué pinta lo que el viento se llevó en esta historia?, "dínoslo tu que has soñado que Scarlett era Emma" dijo sarcásticamente "y lo peor no es eso sino que tú eras Rhett ¿Qué diría la escritora de la novela del pronto lésbico que le has dado a un clásico?" rio sínicamente la vocecita 3, "o vamos se me permite soñar ¿no? Además Emma se veía tan hermosa con esos vestidos", "dioses del olimpo sobre todos los del amor iros a tomar por c…", "calla aguafiestas Emma se veía tan bella con esos ojos verdes bañados de mar que Scarllet le quedaba corta", "cállate blasfemas contra la sagrada Scarllet" decía la tercera voz.

Regina se levantó animada por alguna razón que ni ella entendía "yo sí sé porque estas animada,eres una mentirosa, te quieres quedar y lo sabes" decía la voz 3 "maldición" murmuraban las otras dos.

-callaos un rato- hablaba en alto consigo misma, Regina tomo un casete antiguo con la música de su padre en español, Henry había aprendido a hablar español gracias a su madre española y no pudo evitar inculcar esto a sus hijas, prácticamente les daba clases todos los días y hasta las apunto a un curso sin contar con que les hablo en español muchas veces y por supuesto la música se la puso entre pecho y espalda.

"¡o no! ¡Esa no! esa sí que no" decía la voz 3 "Pues te aguantas así me siento así que a callar", "dios que vergüenza "respondió la vocecita.

Regina puso la música y empezó a mover la cabeza diciendo "sentid el rock de toda la vida", "por favor esa no" decía su vocecita" o mierda estas subiendo el volumen ¿vas a despertar a todos?", "por supuesto" contesto Regina muy orgullosa de si misma.

La morena empezó a cantar junto la canción que resonaba en toda la casa.

-las tres F- cantaba la morena –no vine aquí para hacer amigos pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo-

Empezó a abrir toda las ventanas de su cuarto y a abrir la puerta de habitación dejo salir todo el sonido y bailo mientras cantaba –si te doy mi palabra no se romperá- cantaba a todo lo que le daba la voz, y camino hacia la habitación de sus padres diciendo –ya sabes FEO, FUERTE Y FORMAL- grito mientras entro en el cuarto de sus padres que se quedaron asombrados y su madre estaba que no sabía si gritar o pellizcarse para despertar.

Regina sintió el impulso de ya que su madre la estaba manipulando soltar lo que quería decir sin tapujos:

-ACEPTO- Dijo gritando- ¡me quedo aquí madre!- dijo más alto por encima de la música-pero antes quiero que sepas que me gusta ¡una mujer!- "ay madre que la matamos" dijo su vocecita 3 seguidas de las otras dos que decían "ya está, huérfanas de madre…".

-¿es broma?-dijo su madre tocándose el pecho-Henry se ha vuelto loca ¡tu hija se ha vuelto loca!- decía Cora totalmente ida -loca... loca, me está dando un amago de infarto Henry lo noto…- decía Cora sujetando la sabana y la manta.

Henry reacciono despacio.

-¿es en serio?- consiguio pronunciar Henry

-dios mío ¿que dirá la gente? Que tengo una hija boyera-miraba hacia ningún lado como si hablara consigo misma –pero… pero…desde ¿cuando eres?-preguntaba su madre sin saber bien si quería saberlo.

Regina solo se fue y siguió la canción como si tal cosa dejando a su madre espantada y a su padre en pause.

La canción término en lo que Regina se iba hacia su cuarto, la musica continuo con otra canción del mismo grupo y Zelena salió de su habitación cerrándola para que su marido no dijera nada indiscreto como solía hacer.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto su hermana sin saber que hacer o decir

-es la pura realidad- contesto Regina con una vocecita 3 que se incorporó en su cabeza "te lo juramos todas por Snupy", "sin duda" decían las otras dos voces

-vaya- Zelena corrió hacia Regina y la abrazo-siento que no pudieras, no se decirlo antes, ¿es por eso que te fuiste?- siguió abrazándola más fuerte Zelena.

-lo es, pero tampoco es para que te pongas sensible son cosas que pasan- dijo riendo Regina dandole palmaditas en la espalda.

-en serio ¿qué te está pasando? Es como si un día dijeras "voy a tirar la casa por la ventana"-pregunto una Zelena que no entendía esa actitud de pasota de su hermana, le gustaba y a la vez le preocupaba, jamás la había visto así por nada.

-lo que me pasa tiene cuatro letras y es una mujer... es mi debilidad…- Regina se despidió de su hermana con un fuerte beso en la mejilla dejando asombrada más de lo que ya estaba a Zelena que seguía sin creer como había su hermana cambiado en tan solo unos días, definitivamente ella tenía que ser muy especial para que Regina siguiera sintiendo algo después de tantos años.

Regina se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta y se fue a dar un largo baño con música de fondo en español casi toda rock del antiguo "mínimo te dio por rock cuando te dé por los boleros o las baladas a saber que chorrada harás" dijo su vocecita, "sé que te encanta esa canción aunque lo niegues" rio Regina ante la evidencia de que ambas son la misma.

"¿así? Pues exijo votación sobre quedarnos somos cuatro en una misma cabeza ¡quiero democracia! "dijo su vocecita 3, "de acuerdo hablad"contesto la morena.

_Empezando su discusión:_

_Regina 1:_ "no quiero que nos quedemos acabaremos en un manicomio además Emma no nos corresponde no hay que ser un genio para saberlo."

Regina suspiro ante el pesimismo de la primera voz como si una parte de si misma lo creyera y en cierta manera lo era.

_Regina 2:_ "ya empezó la pesimista, yo digo que nos quedemos además la vida en nueva york es tan aburrida"

La morena asintió ante esta respuesta mínimo tenía un voto a favor, sonreía ante la idea de estar votando consigo misma.

_Regina 3:_ "de acuerdo, pero más te vale conseguir algo de sexo porque nos tienes a todas como monjas de clausura ¿hicimos un voto de castidad y no lo recuerdo?" rio sarcásticamente.

Las otras dos se unieron "es verdad" dijeron al unísono, siguió la tercera voz "llevamos un año que ni con la amiga mano", "ordinarias" respondió Regina a sus voces "el sexo no lo es todo", "pues todas queremos así que tu veras, más te vale conquistar a fondo a Emma y sino mínimo secciones privadas con nosotras mismas", "¿hablas de masturbación?" se preguntó una Regina así misma que no entendía como había llegado su cabeza a eso, "Regina, Emma nos besó y ganas no faltaban cosa que con daniel por ultimo escaseaban y pues no pensabamos en ello pero con lo de ayer y tú con tu moralidad anti masturbación y anti sexo nos mandaras a la tumba antes de tiempo "rio la vocecita tres, "es verdad ya esta bien un poco de amor propio no viene mal" dijo la segunda voz, "podemos huir y ejercer el derecho de toqueteo personal y privado" concluyo la primera voz, "y vuelta cálmate Forrest que el mundo no se acaba por no correr hasta la fatiga" recrimino la tercera, "¿desde cuando pensáis tanto en eso?" pregunto Regina, "pues chica dínoslo tu" dijo la segunda voz y la tercera respondió "después de un año sin nada de nada porque Daniel no insistía y tenía a una enamorada y encima tu tampoco ponías carne en el asador pues…. Que podemos decir nos tienes en sequía y querida esta planta necesita riego mínimo cuidados de una misma" rio Regina.

"ya me perdí ¿Cuál es el voto?", la respuesta fue "por unanimidad queremos sexo y en su defecto una mano amiga…"respondió la tercera voz, "correcto" dijeron las otras dos voces.

"no entiendo entonces me quedo ¿no?", "¡que si! además te ibas a quedar igual…" dijeron las 3 voces a la vez, "pero si nos quedamos más de un años y medio sin sexo yo al menos me pongo en huelga" dijo la tercera voz muy afligida.

La morena sonrió ante un acuerdo consigo misma "aunque la parte del sexo sigo sin entenderla ¿tampoco es para tanto?", "ja tu sigue en esas que nos comerán las telarañas" dijo la vocecita rezongona de siempre.

Henry toco la puerta del baño con miedo, estaba todavía sin entender que estaba sucediéndole a su hija y quería hablar con ella, después de que su esposa se tomara la pastilla para prevenir supuestamente un infarto imaginario que le bajaba desde la cabeza al pecho estaba decidido a hablar con su pequeña.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

_**bueno antes que nada quería agradecer los nuevos comentarios, benobeni12 gracias por tus cumplidos me alegro que te guste la vocecita 3 que como notaras es la que también a mi mas me gusta XD me alegra saber que la historia esta cumpliendo su cometido que es sobretodo entretener y por supuesto hacer reír(me gusta mucho las historias en las que las protagonistas están complemente locas XD), por otro lado quería comentar a mara que cuando se planifica todo sale mal XD acabas borrando todo a veces es mejor dejar que surja y me alegra saber que también escribes y que por supuesto estas dispuesta a leerme llevo tanto sin escribir que pensaba que ya no tenia esa capacidad.**_

_**pd: siento si abuso de los diálogos pero para mi el dialogo es la mejor forma de conocer a un personaje en ese mismo instante, me encanta ver como unas simples palabras pueden cambiar el curso de una historia n.n asi que encontrareis dialogo prácticamente siempre, espero disfrutéis este capitulo.**_

**Capítulo 12**

-espera que me ponga algo encima-dijo Regina con poca gana ya que tuvo que cortar su baño de relajación antes de lo necesario "como odio que me interrumpan mi momento del día "se decía mientras se medió secaba y se envolvía en su albornoz blanco con sus iniciales grabadas "Cora es una exagerada con las iniciales ni que fuéramos un hotel" se dijo así misma, "por favor Regina hasta hay limpiadora Marian tiene que soportar a tu madre cada tres días pobre mujer" se respondía la vocecita tres, "y que lo digas ella sí que merece un premio a la paciencia" se respondió mentalmente.

Al salir se topó con su padre caminando delante de la puerta del baño de un lado a otro como si fuera un perro enjaulado que no sabía cómo escapar de una conversación que no podía evitar.

Regina espero pacientemente a que el hablara.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-continuaba Henry-¿es que soy un mal padre?-seguía Henry como si no pudiera parar – ¿soy mal padre? ¿Es por eso?-continuaba diciendo todo lo que tenía en su cabeza-bueno quizás me lo hubiera tomado mal hace unos años- se respondía solo-mi hija, la hija modelo lesbiana…. No… quizás…no se… quizás me hubiera echado la culpa por tus inclinaciones que se yo…- seguía respondiéndose solo como si la culpa fuera de el-yo te quiero…. Hiciste toda tu vida lo mejor para agradarnos y… al final…. Hoy me doy cuenta que no eras tú misma….- seguía Henry

-papa para- sentencio Regina- no es tu culpa nada de esto…yo no… aceptaba esa parte de mi… para mí era algo que una Mills no podía sentir…- explicaba la morena con dificultad

-pero Regina el amor llega sin uno darse cuenta, yo me enamore de tu madre y ya vez como es, y la sigo queriendo cuando otro en mi lugar saldría huyendo-rio Henry finalmente provocando la risa tonta de su hija.

-lo sé, lo entendí demasiado tarde…- respondió Regina con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Henry la miro interrogativamente como si pudiera leer en ella la verdad.

-¿es Emma Swan?- pregunto.

Regina abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta tan clara y sin tapujos de su padre que hacía unos momentos se echaba la culpa, definitivamente era muy parecida a él aunque no pareciera.

-pero ¿cómo?, ¿Por qué es la primera persona que se te viene a la cabeza?- pregunto Regina asombrada, "será porque siempre te la has comido con los ojos depravada" dijo su vocecita sínicamente.

-por tu forma de mirarla hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que había algo ahí, pero luego recapacite y descarte pensando que era una obsesión mía, y después de ver como huías de ella y por el contrario con Ruby si habías mantenido la relación supuse que algo había pasado entre ustedes, Emma paso mucho tiempo aquí sobretodo conmigo no paraba de preguntarse el motivo de tu trato hacia ella.

Regina sintió una oleada de arrepentimiento y acabo por admitir que era ella realmente el motivo de su marcha.

-y entonces… tú y Daniel ¿no?- pregunto Henry confundido.

-si él y yo… teníamos…. ¿Vida matrimonial?- termino Regina "a todo el mundo ¿le da por hablar de lo mismo o qué? ¿Tengo pinta de frígida o qué?", "no nos hagas hablar…" dijo la vocecita, "telarañas…."decía sus otras dos voces seguida por la sentencia de la tercera voz "ni puedes decir SEXO puritana es lo que eres" dijo la tercera mosqueada.

-tampoco quiero detalles pero si…-dijo Henry- es decir no entiendo…- término su padre.

-pues si había, el me ayudo ¿no se a olvidar a Emma?- dijo la morena- lo que trato de decir que cuando me fui con Daniel él me dijo que me conquistaría, y realmente lo consiguió quizás no como lo había hecho Emma, era un amor controlado pero al final éramos más amigos que amantes y esto acabo con nuestro matrimonio, no creo en sí que fuera por Emma sino más bien era por mí, yo no… puse todo de mi parte…- confeso una Regina sorprendida de toda su respuesta. "vaya finalmente hemos hecho progresos mañana ¿admitimos que nos encanta el helado de chocolate? Dioses mataría por uno" dijo su tercera voz que hacia sonidos de babear.

-es muy confuso- decía Henry mirándola con una ceja levantada- vamos que fuiste no feliz como lombriz pero ¿estaba contenta con ese vínculo?

-se podría decir que era más cómodo tener a alguien que me quería tal y como era, aunque realmente no soy como soy ahora, yo con Emma no soy como era con Daniel es como si de pronto mi mente hiciera un cortocircuito y no pudiera controlarme y dijera lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza o hiciera lo que siempre he querido hacer.

-vaya eso "querida" mía se llama amor- rio Henry- quien iba a decir que al final la romántica ibas a hacer tu, siempre pensé que era Zelena pero estaba equivocado tu eres igualita que yo cuando me tropecé con tu madre- rio Henry.

-o vamos tampoco es para tanto- sonrió Regina avergonzada.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Henry

Regina no entendía nada ahora si se había perdido en un lugar muy RARO.

-¿y bien qué?- le pregunto la morena a su padre.

-pues eso acepto que te gusten las mujeres lo que no acepto es que huyas asi que ¿Qué haras para que Emma deje a ese marinero de agua dulce?- pregunto su padre con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿marinero de agua dulce? ¿Hacer?-

-o vamos Regina eres mi hija pon un poco de romanticismo a la cosa, hazle sentir especial conquístala, yo le compuse una canción a tu madre a piano tu tienes muchas cualidades aprovéchalas- rio Henry que fue caminando hacia la puerta y la cerro con un susurro hacia Regina –un Mills no se deja vencer por una pequeña tormenta- volvió a reir ante su frase y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- se preguntó en alto Regina "¿qué va a pasar? Que tu padre ha visto mucha película babosa de esas y ahora quiere que nos pongamos en plan pretty woman" suspiro su vocecita tres agotada por tanta cursilería.

-¿así que petty woman?- se preguntó Regina "o por dios cuando dijimos lo del sexo no nos referíamos a meternos a putas" dijo una vocecita tres impactada, seguida por el corro gritando "ahh"

-idiotas, voy a conquistar a Emma Swan- dijo Regina con su cabello húmedo y con una sonrisa tan seductora que hasta el espejo se rompería, "fenomenal harán canciones en nuestro" dijo la vocecita tres asqueada, "ohh que bonito" dijo la primera voz, "genial nada de sexo lo veo venir mínimo teníamos una oportunidad antes" rio la segunda voz ante su locura, "calla ninfómana" rio la tercera voz más sínica que nunca.

-¡antes muerta que permitir que ese marinero de aguas turbias se quede con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo sin yo luchar con uñas y dientes!-lanzo el grito de guerra como si al hacerlo todo fuera a cambiar y Emma fuera a mirarla como queria.

**continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**aquí os dejo el capitulito de hoy me ha costado arrancar pero voy lento pero seguro, quien me iba a decir que llegaría hasta trece capítulos pensé que haría algo cortito algo asi como cuatro capítulos y andando XD**_

_**lei en los comentarios sobre la salida del armario creo begobeni y vaya bueno en mi caso fue mas bien un bofetón sin mano algo así como "me has mentido, que decepción" asi mas o menos textualmente pero no me lleve torta jaja.**_

_**espero os guste este capitulo y me digáis vuestras opiniones, aqui si he puesto lo que piensa Emma muy por encima me parecio alguna manera de acercarnos al personaje de ella n.n espero os guste.**_

**Capítulo 13**

Regina se dirigió a su coche no sin antes escuchar un par de cosas de sus tres acompañantes sobre todo la tercer que se burlaba de ella "tu conquistar, estamos jodidas, chicas nada que las telarañas nos comerán" dijo la tres, "lo sabemos" dijeron las otras dos al unísono. La morena no hacía caso a las tonterías de sus compañeras "piso", "buena analogía" soltó la segunda voz, "cuando le da la locura se pone ocurrente" dijo la tercera, "bueno por lo menos ya no ocultamos nuestra parte lésbica ¿no?" dijo la cobarde Forrest como la apodaba cariñosamente la tercera.

"callaos un rato vamos a ver a Ruby y a pedirle consejos de amor" pensó Regina en respuesta a las demás "fantástico si lleva soltera más que tu querida" dijo la vocecita impertinente de siempre, "aj me agotas". Regina se subió a su coche y fue a ver a su amiga ya eran la una de la tarde y había evitado a Cora que valga decir que se tomó un par de calmantes estaba drogi por lo que escucho Regina "y menos mal", "y que lo digas hermana nos salvamos del rapapolvo por ahora" sugirió la vocecita dos que de vez en cuando salía a la luz.

Fue hacia la cafetería de la abuelita como le decía cariñosamente la gente del pueblo, en la parte de arriba estaba la vivienda de ellas pero como Ruby estaría sirviendo en el local decidió mejor ir al lugar de "trabajo" al entrar no pudo evitar toparse con la mirada verde penetrante que la seguían con la mirada, Emma Swan estaba en una de las mesas con su hijo y no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella mujer.

Regina llevaba un vestido rojo que quitaría el hipo con unos tacones igual rojos y una chaqueta de color negro que llevaba en su mano luciendo todo ese vestido como una diosa, Regina Mills nunca había podido evitar esa sensualidad casi magnética "joder como puede salir así a la calle" pensaba Emma desde su sitio en el que podía ver a la morena en la barra apoyada hablando con Ruby, al parecer habían quedado "aj como siempre" pensaba Emma.

-mama ¿estás aquí o con Regina?- pregunto su hijo

Emma enrojeció y su pierna choco contra la mesa.

-¡auch! , no digas esas cosas que la gente puede pensar mal chico.

-yo ya pienso mal- rio Henry ante los nervios de su madre

Este niño era demasiado listo para su edad "le revisare esos comic algo malo debe haber en ellos" pensaba Emma.

-¿por qué no la saludas?- pregunto Henry

-y ¿porque tengo que saludarla yo? que lo haga ella Henry.- dijo con un puchero que confundió más a su pequeño.

-y yo soy el niño- dijo resignado Henry.

Emma ignoro las quejas de su hijo de la inmadurez de ella misma y vio como la morena conseguía sacar a Ruby de la barra, saliendo del local ambas, Regina abrazo a Ruby y Emma no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho "sí que es cariñosa con ella" se dijo Emma "o ¡joder! ¿estoy celosa?"

Fuera Regina hablaba con Ruby que no entendía nada.

-yo y ella… Yo y ELLA muack- decía Regina entre confundida y emocionada- le dije a mi madre que me gustaba una mujer- continuaba Regina- y escuche feo fuerte y formal y ala lo solté y uff- seguía la morena- fue ¡fantástico!- decía a punto de dar saltitos de la felicidad –esto ¿es lo que tu llamabas salir del armario no?-

Ruby digería toda la información o la poca que entendió

-espera…espera, ¿tú has salido del armario? Pero ¿no decías que no había ningún armario oscuro?

-me equivoque porque con ella yo estaba en un armario bueno quizás era mas bien una habitación sin ventanas…- reia Regina

Ruby la fue guiando hacia su casa encima del local, abria la puerta mientras decía:

-vaya ¿que te esta pasando ahora? ¿y que es eso de muack? ¿compraste un pato?

-¡pero que pato! en todo caso es un cisne lo que me pasa, Emma me está pasando ¿vistes que me miraba o no?- continuaba Regina divagando.

-joder Regina yo creo que ves cosas raras- decía mientras abría la puerta y empujaba a la morena hacia dentro y cerraba la puerta.

-¡nos besamos!, bueno yo la bese pero ella no me hizo la posición de la grulla para apartarme de un golpe ¿eso es algo o no?

Ruby abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó en silencio hasta que por fin salieron palabras de su boca

-¿la besaste? Joder pero si últimamente tus ganas de sexo estaban enterradas –Ruby iba a la cocina a por algo de beber- ¿y te beso? ¿Fue con lengua? sino es con lengua es un besito de amigas que lo sepas- concluyo Ruby.

-joder con lo del sexo solo llevo un año no toda mi vida sin el y ¡fue con mucha lengua! ¿contenta? Y uf fue el mejor beso de mi vida- decía la morena- desee que el mundo se parara y juraría que ella también lo deseo.

-o vamos tomate un calmante chica estás acelerada- decía Ruby- ella esta con el marinero, no sé si lo sabes-

-si lo sé- dijo- pero no puedo rendirme sin intentarlo- dijo Regina que de pronto había acabado sin una pizca de ánimo.

-vale, vale ¿Cuál es el plan?-

Dijo Ruby sacándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la morena.

-pues conquistarla- dijo Regina muy convencida

-¿y qué harás?

La morena pensó un momento y respondió:

-pues para eso he venido tu sabes seducir ¿no? Pues dime que hago yo estoy algo espesa con ese tema-decía con una voz esperanzada.

-pues con hombres no hace falta mucho, un buen escote, una mirada seductora de "ven y tómame" y ya tengo admiradores de por vida.-rio Ruby

"Lo que yo te decía así sigue soltera" dijo su vocecita tres acompañada por la segunda que decía "por lo menos ella si menea ese cuerpo "dijo la vocecita dos, "cierto" dijeron las demás, Regina pensó un segundo e ignoro las voces y reformulo su pregunta.

-¿Cuál ha sido el gesto más romántico que han hecho por ti?-

-pues una vez en un partido de béisbol pusieron un mensaje en la pantalla-dijo Ruby

-¿y que ponía en el mensaje?- dijo Regina extrañada

-dame el home run preciosa loba- rio Ruby al recordarlo

-joder tía ¿y eso es romántico?, menudo sentido del romanticismo tienes te dan un perrito caliente con un corazón hecho con cátchup encima y piensas que es todo un detalle- Regina no sabía si reír o llorar-ese si que la saco del estadio fuerte tipejo- murmuraba la morena

"tendré que echarle imaginación" se dijo a sí misma, "estamos apañadas entonces "dijo la vocecita tres, la segunda siguió "que te parece unas rosas", "súper original si no cabe duda" decía la vocecita 3, "chica da alguna idea para mí lo mejor es rendirnos y a picar por otro lado" decía su vocecita uno "si forrest no mete su cuchara no descansa, que no vamos a huir ¿te enteras?", "eres una desagradable pues da tu una idea romántica si es que el romanticismo esta en tu vocablo" dijo enojada la vocecita uno, "vaya, Regina la uno me saco las garras dile algo ¡ataca cuerpo mío!" dijo cabreada la tres, "¿qué quieres que haga? Que me auto golpee para que sufra la uno" rio Regina dejando a Ruby pensando en semejante silencio que estaba presenciando.

-Regina ¿estás ahí?

-calla que no nos ponemos de acuerdo-dijo Regina muy seria

-ahora ¿quiénes?- pregunto Ruby a su amiga que estaba muy rara.

-yo conmigo misma estoy pensando en algo romántico para conquistar a Emma ya que tú piensas que un "te quiero tía "-hizo Regina las comillas con los dedos -es igual al amor verdadero-rio Regina ante la idea.

-está bien no soy romántica-hizo pucheros Ruby- pero dudo que Emma lo sea, es más dudo que alguno de sus novios lo haya sido más allá de unas flores y unos bombones.

-flores… flores… Mmm…quizás si….-pensaba Regina, esta se levantó corriendo y dio un beso en la mejilla a Ruby y luego se bebió el vaso de agua que le había servido su amiga de un golpe, corrió hacia la salida disparada hacia algo que ni ella misma sabía que era.

-pero Regina no me has dicho la cara de tu madre ¡esperate! ¡ahora mismo!- corrio Ruby hacia la puerta que se cerraba- mierda-dijo Ruby al perder a la morena de la vista.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola de nuevo a todas y haré especial mención a las habituales XD begobeni,mara, love girl gracias por sus comentarios siempre tan diligentes en estos días que ayudan a una a inspirarse y por supuesto a todas las demás que también dejan sus opiniones, muchas gracias y espero os guste este capitulo, no se si cumpla tus expectativas begobeni en cuanto a romanticismo XD veremos si os dejo con un buen sabor de boca en cuanto a la idea.**

**por cierto ya vamos por el cap 14 y sin interrupciones deseemos que todo siga asi con la inspiración ommm XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Ahí estaba Regina enfrente de la floristería del pueblo pidiendo algo insólito.

-quiero una rosa negra- le dijo a la florista una joven a la que llamaban campanilla.

-pero una rosa negra no… no solemos… o sea tenemos pero lo que trato de decir que es algo que no suelen pedir-decía confusa la florista

-quiero una sola nada más una ¿Cuánto cuesta?- preguntaba Regina

La dependiente le dio la rosa que nadie comparaba y de la cual solo tenía para los raritos del pueblo… "quien me iba a decir que alguien que parece normal las compraría"

-quiero también una cajita para meterla y quiero que la caja sea blanca, por favor- dijo Regina muy estresada.

-de acuerdo-

La joven le puso la rosa en el interior de la caja blanca adornado con un lazo negro que eligió Regina. La morena salió huyendo de ahí y fue a comprar varios sobres y hojas, compro sobres de diversos colores y se fue directo a su casa, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Subió rápidamente sin ser vista como si fuera una ladrona se cerró con llave en el cuarto y empezó a divagar "joder una rosa negra ¿qué quieres que te mande a paseo desde el día uno de conquista?" decía su vocecita tres, "desde luego que imaginación no te falta" dijo la segunda voz, "entonces es una despedida" decía la voz uno, "eso tu dale la razón a la lunática con síndrome de atleta" decía la vocecita.

Regina no atendió a las tonterías de sus voces y saco el sobre negro "uf tu puedes sacar lo que quieres decir REGINA" se reprendía así misma. "genial ya llego la desesperación" dijo su vocecita tres "puedes desearle una muerte dolorosa con esa rosa" rio la vocecita malvada "o vamos es una hermosa rosa el color no le quita lo hermoso", "ahora nos ponemos en misión ¿anti racistas?", "discriminas y lo sabes" dijo Regina "lo que me faltaba ahora también te pones a defender a las flores", "no es las flores es la flor y será nuestra flor pesada".

Regina saco una hoja blanca y se dispuso a escribir con un bolígrafo negro preparada para lo que quería decirle a Emma.

"uff a ya voy", "recemos todas para que no nos peguen una bofetada" dijo tres, "amen" decían las demás

Querida Emma, te preguntaras a que viene una flor tan peculiar

La carta fue interrumpida por las vocecitas "y nosotras también jodida sádica" dijo la vocecita tres, "a callar o me tomo un par de pastillas para la ansiedad o de esas que me daba Daniel para los nervios", "uyy" soltó la tercera "nos tiene amenazadas"

Regina continúo la carta "por donde iba" meditaba.

Querida Emma, te preguntaras a que viene una flor tan peculiar, y lo cierto es que la compre pensando en lo que siento, no por ti, tú eres luz y yo estaba vacía en una oscuridad tan parecida a esta flor.

Cuando miro atrás en el tiempo entiendo lo tonta que había sido al pensar que podría sacar de mi corazón a la persona que había llenado de vida mis días, supongo que ahora te planteas ¿por qué ahora? Pero no tengo tal respuesta querida Emma, yo solo tengo una rosa negra, porque esta rosa es el símbolo de lo que fui antes de verte nuevamente, esta rosa es mi esencia y el mejor regalo que puedo hacerte es aquel que te muestre quien soy y que puedo ofrecerte, no soy perfecta hui de lo que sentía por ti y eso me hizo ocultarme, refugiarme en una maldición que yo misma diseñe para mí y al huir de mis sentimientos mi corazón se ensombreció y dejo de latir como las agujas de un reloj que ha sido olvidado y el encargado de darle cuerda olvida este hecho dejándolo en solo un recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo de lo que fue y no será.

Esta rosa sombría como mi anterior yo, es el símbolo de lo que para mí fue dejar de verte, cada día sin poder respirar tu presencia en el aire, tu olor sigue siendo a vainilla ¿lo sabias?, y no puedo dejar de plantearme cómo es posible que después de diez años mi corazón apagado vuelva a prenderse por el simple hecho de ver esos ojos tan trasparentes.

Perdóname Emma si no es el mejor regalo del mundo quizás sea porque yo no soy la mejor persona tampoco, pero si soy la que tratara de llegar a tu corazón pues esta no será mi última carta es más será la primera de diez que te enviare.

¿Por qué diez? Sencillo Emma, diez es el número de años que llevo extrañándote y diez serán el número de cartas de amor desesperadas que pienso enviarte contando esta por supuesto.

Y si de casualidad no consigo hacerte entender que soy yo la persona que debe estar a tu lado para el resto de tus días entonces espero que cada una de las cartas te haga ver lo hermosa que eres ante mis ojos, vivir sin ti Emma es posible pero no es una vida que le desearía a nadie.

Así que te pido, te ruego más bien que me des una oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida, hazme un pequeño hueco, déjame conocerte, déjame absorber todo lo que me he perdido de ti.

Atentamente la idiota de la rosa negra, tu Regina Mills.

Regina llamo a Ruby para informarse de las actividades de la rubia a estas horas al parecer la sheriff justo en estos momentos de la mañana había un problema en el vecindario, Leroy y las flores de una vecina "a quien se le ocurre tocar las flores de azul" a la mujer se le había quedado el nombre azul por las flores que cuida como si fueran una joya.

Así que tenía una posibilidad de llegar al lugar de la policía dejar la caja con la carta dentro y a eso fue Regina directa como una bala parecía que la vida le iba en llegar a esa comisaria antes de que la sheriff Swan fuera.

Y cuando entro a la comisaria se topó con que la sheriff acaba de llegar "joder que pasa todos arruinan mis detalles" para colmo de males ahí estaba el marinero de agua dulce acosando a la rubia, esto saco a Regina de sus ganas de intentarlo pero decidió esperar a que el manazas saliera de ahí "el que la sigue la consigue" se dijo "si vamos pero lo tuyo es acoso a estas alturas", "calla bicho" respondió Regina mentalmente, el idiota de hook había tardado media hora "es que no deja trabajar, maldito" pensó Regina.

Al irse por fin él manazas Regina entro con la caja a su espalda sujetada por una mano que tenía detrás.

-vaya veo que en este lugar trabajar poco- comento Regina

-ni que pudieras dar órdenes en mi comisaria- respondió Emma con una sonrisa irritada

"uff se nota que siente pasión por mi" pensó Regina con una sonrisa "si tú lo dices, nunca pensé que fuera una fetichista por lo que veo me tenías engañada" dijo la tercera vocecita.

Regina sonrió y le dijo a la rubia:

-bueno veremos cuando consiga la alcaldía- dijo con una sonrisa que nublo la de Emma

-te vas a quedar-dijo Emma soltando un bolígrafo que tenía en la mano y empujando un par de papeles que tenía en la mesa-estabas de paso ¿no? Ahora te quieres quedar ¿porque?- dijo preocupada Emma.

-querida creo que esa pregunta ya tiene respuesta- Regina saco la caja de su espalda y se la mostro- esto es para ti-

-yo no quiero… ningún regalo... de ti- dijo la rubia a la defensiva poniendo énfasis en "de ti" tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendió por su reacción tan insensible.

-bueno si lo odias puedes tirarlo a la basura- dijo la morena soltando la caja de mala manera en la mesa- que tengas un buen día señorita Swan- se despidió dejando a Emma sin poder quejarse ni decir otra frase que la hiciera enojar más.

Regina se dirigió a su casa con una depresión tremenda "joder con la lengua de Emma Swan", "la verdad que sí, la usa tan bien para hacernos sentir idiotas como para besar" dijo la vocecita tres, "es cierto", Regina sin saber porque comenzó a llorar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>pd: espero que os haya gustado la metáfora de la flor y Regina, me pareció un buen significado ya vere vuestras opiniones.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**aquí el capitulo 15 aunque este capitulo imagino no sera como esperáis pero creo que es importante , veremos la reacción de Emma y podremos ver como piensa y si el personaje es incoherente incluso mas que Regina asi que preparaos para querer matarla o amarla.**_

_**vaya hasta tengo comentarios desde brasil que bonito msdai un gusto ver que te gusta la historia y con respecto a lo que comentabas de ¿por que le da ordenes? es simplemente porque Regina se expresa de una manera bastante extraña.**_

_**por otro lado begobeni XD tu siempre tienes cosas que contar jesus me lo paso pipa leyéndote igual mara si lees este cap que imagino si, atenderé a tu recomendación sobre la otra historia es decir los fallitos de la ultima que escribí de hecho gracias a ti se me encendió la bombilla de como plantearla porque aun no la tenia bien definida y gracias por la promoción de la otra historia mara XD.**_

**pd: espero os guste este capitulo como veréis Regina va a fuego lento, por cierto espero no encontréis muchas faltas de ortografía las evito muchísimo y espero se note, ya que suelto tener muchos errores cosa que no me gusta y debo mejorar.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 15<span>**

En una comisaria no muy lejana estaba Emma Swan mirando con tanta curiosidad "joder una cajita blanca y un lazo negro" seguía mirándola como si fuera el caos en el que se estaba convirtiendo su vida Regina Mills "no la abras, tírala y san se acabó" se repetía en su cabeza, había pasado ya media hora "mierda lo peor que puede ser es una bomba ¿no?", Emma tocaba delicadamente ese lazo, no sabía el motivo pero ahí estaba abriéndolo como si hubiera algo de valor ahí dentro algo que pudiera cambiar su vida "¿y si la cambia?, ¡no quiero que cambie!" poco después ya estaba quitado el lazo ahora solo quedaba abrir la maldita caja "tu puedes" se repetía Emma soltando un suspiro "por favor ¡ábrela!" le decía su cabeza curiosa a su cuerpo que no pudo evitar levantar la tapa muy despacio como si fuera a explotarle algo en la cara y allí estaba una rosa negra "Esta de psiquiátrico ¿o qué?, vale que me he puesto algo insensible hoy sobre todo pero una rosa negra, ¿a qué viene?", Emma miro detenidamente aquella rosa y en una esquina un sobre negro que resaltaba por la blancura de la caja, se decidió a tomar aquella carta "será que ¿se arrepentía del beso?".

Al leer la carta tuvo que repetir cada línea con cierta incredulidad "no sabía que pudiera ser tan…." buscaba las palabras en su cabeza "¿romántica?", la dudas ya estaban corroyéndola "me pase al echarla así ¿verdad?", Emma se levantó de su sitio y empezó a dar vueltas por la comisaria, no podía parar de caminar y caminar "serán diez cartas de amor ¿no?, quizás después de esto no mande ninguna más", Emma comenzó a maldecir "acaso ¿me importan tanto unas cartas?", seguía yendo de pared a pared, Emma miro su reloj y vio la hora, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde "tengo que ir a buscar a Henry y encima no he terminado lo que iba a hacer por esa maldita rosa", repetía en su mente como si quisiera quitarse las culpas de encima.

Regina por su lado había parado en el parque de Storybrook como si al hacerlo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y aprender cómo ganarse a Emma, "definitivamente estoy muy verde con eso de ganarme el corazón de las personas" suspiraba mientras pensaba en ello y para colmo las vocecitas se habían mudado para dejarle afrontar el dolor "cuando más las necesito desaparecen definitivamente que porquería de ayuda" se fue adentrando en uno de los parques del pueblo era el que tenía más verde por todos lados definitivamente su madre había hecho un gran trabajo con él era realmente precioso.

Se sentó en un banco y miro al cielo como si allí estuviera la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que hoy la avasallaban, bajo la mirada y vio a un niño acostado en el banco de enfrente, Regina se levantó y fue hacia el niño, le sonaba mucho aquel chico, al acercarse noto el motivo porque sentía esa especie de imán para acercarse.

-vaya parece que las manías de tu madre de escaparte de clase son hereditarias- rio Regina mientras se acercaba y levantaba las piernas del crio para ponerse bajo las mismas.

El chico no respondió simplemente puso su brazo sobre sus ojos evitando mostrarlos.

-¿que te pasa? Se me da bien escuchar- "se sorprendería de todas las cosas que tengo que escuchar" suspiro ante al pensamiento.

-es solo que- balbuceaba el niño-me escape de las clases- dijo el niño llorando aunque ocultara su rostro podía notarse por su voz.

-eso cariño ya lo he notado pero la pregunta es "¿por qué?"-dijo acariciando la rodilla del niño

-pues… porque-tragaba saliva como si le costara respirar –Kilian me dijo que…- lloraba- para ganarme el corazón de una chica…- seguía sin poder contener las lágrimas-tenía que portarme como un chico fuerte-

Regina lo miro tiernamente y hablo

-¿y que paso?-pregunto levantando una ceja

-pues que me quise hacer el héroe y hay chico que la molesta mucho así que yo Salí-lloraba mientras cogía carrerilla- y golpee al chico y el me pego a mí y entonces empezamos a repartirnos leñazos…-hacia soniditos de querer llorar más fuerte- y Grace defendió al chico y me dijo que YO era un bruto.

-vaya parece que ambos tenemos mala suerte en el amor- confeso Regina- aunque creo que lo estás haciendo mal, estoy segura que esa chica ¿Grace verdad? Te prefiere siendo un chico sensible y cariñoso que un gamberro con licencia para matar- rio Regina provocando también la risa de Henry.

-¿también tienes problemas en el amor?- pregunto el niño mirando finalmente a Regina, la morena aprovecho para secarle las lágrimas con la mano y mirarlo a los ojos.

-me temo querido que el amor es tan complicado- dijo Regina con pesar en la voz.

-si me he dado cuenta- dijo Henry sonriendo- ¿y tú que hiciste mal?- pregunto el chico con duda en su voz.

La morena pensó unos segundos y respondió:

-ya vez en mi caso fue molestar con mi presencia- rio ante su respuesta tan deprimente

El chico la miro preocupado y se sentó en la banca junto a Regina hombro con hombro.

-vaya tú lo tienes más complicado- intento sonreír Henry.

-ya vez cosas que pasan- dijo Regina- aunque en tu caso tu tienes mas posibilidades que yo si haces las cosas bien- dijo Regina con una amplia sonrisa.

Henry dudo un momento y le pregunto.

-¿Qué me recomiendas entonces?- rio Henry

Regina acaricio sus cabellos oscuros y miro sus ojos azules con ese toque tan Emma Swan que se quedó mirándolos unos segundos antes de responder;

-primero que nada y esta es sin duda importante, no le pidas consejo a ese marinero que solo sabe de naves y poco más, ah y tampoco le pidas a Ruby da unos consejos de pena- dijo riéndose la morena- la segunda y esta es la más importante, se siempre tu mismo, muéstrale esto- apunto a su pecho con su dedo- enséñale a esa chica que eres un verdadero príncipe todas absolutamente todas las mujeres quieren encontrar el amor en alguien que las valore y las respete.-dijo concluyendo su relato.

-¡vaya!, kiliam fue bastante más ambiguo respecto a que quieren las mujeres.-

Regina rio sarcásticamente "ese idiota manazas siempre ha sido un inepto"y le dijo al muchacho.

-normal a penas y sabe lo que él quiere- Regina miro al chico y pregunto –quieres que vayamos a por un helado y por supuesto a la papelería- sonrió cálidamente a Henry.

Henry dudo un momento y se levantó, la morena le dio la mano y fueron saliendo del parque

-pero Regina, me he escapado mama vendrá pronto por mí a la escuela- dijo poniendo los ojos llorosos nuevamente.

-mmm ¿sabes el número de la casa de tu abuela?

"ni loca llamo a Emma Swan, hoy no estoy dispuesta" pensó Regina mientras caminaba junto al chico.

Henry pensó unos segundos y dio la alegría a Regina.

-si me lo sé- dijo con mucha alegría.

Regina se detuvo y comenzó a marcar el número de la abuela de Henry.

-Mary, soy yo Regina, me he encontrado con Henry y me gustaría llevarlo a dar un paseo si no hay ningún inconveniente-dijo sin mucha fe.

-¡claro que sí!, qué bonito que te lleves ya con Henry, ¡es el destino no me cabe duda!...-seguía desvariando Mary.

"señor esta señora sigue igual que cuando yo era una cría con sus locuras del destino y no sé qué más…"pensaba Regina mientras agarraba de nuevo a Henry de la mano y seguía hablando por el teléfono intentado cortar la llamada a Mary que seguía hablando de no sé qué cosas de los planetas.

-vaya príncipe tu abuela ha estado a un paso de volverme loca- rio Regina

-lo sé, créeme a mí me habla a veces de que encontrare a una princesa dormida y que le daré un beso de amor y despertara.- dijo Henry haciendo una mueca de espanto ante la idea

-cariño creo que eso lo querrás hacer más adelante así que quita esa cara- rio mientras caminaban.

-y ¿por qué vamos a una papelería primero? - pregunto Henry con mucha curiosidad.

-sencillo querido Watson barra Henry, vas a escribirle a esa chica lo mucho que sientes haberte comportado como un bruto y le dirás lo mucho que te gustan que se yo sus ojos o su pelo y si no encuentras las palabras te chivare algo bonito- rio Regina

Henry se planteó seriamente lo que decía Regina y parecía realmente convencido.

-entonces será nuestra propia misión-dijo Henry muy animado- hay que buscar un nombre Gina

-¿Gina?- provocando una carcajada en la mujer –desde ¿cuándo soy Gina?, nadie me llama así desde hace años-

-mama te decía así cuando estabais a solas ¿no?-

-vaya joven policía, es cierto me llamaba así, creo que ha sido la única persona que me ha llamado así y ahora tu- rio ante el recuerdo.

-entonces ¿puedo?, porfis- hizo un pucherito tan mono que Regina solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. – ¿y cómo llamaremos a la misión Gina?-dijo Henry muy feliz de poder llamarla así.

-pues que te parece operación cartas de amor desesperadas- dijo Regina recordando lo que había puesto ella en su propia carta.

Henry sonrió ante el nombre era sin duda idóneo y muy romántico, si su abuela lo escuchara se pondría a saltar de alegría.

-me gusta, aunque tendremos que usar solos las iniciales para que los demás no sepan de que se llamara operación CAD solo para distraer.-rio Henry ante su ingenio para disimular el nombre de la operación en curso.

Fueron a la papelería y compraron nuevamente un sobre aunque esta vez Henry eligió uno con corazoncitos "este está peor que tu" dijo finalmente la vocecita tres, "vaya pensé que estabas de baja por depresión" se contestó mentalmente Regina.

Salieron de ahí con un par de hojas de papel rosa y un sobre de color blanco con corazoncitos. Fueron todo el camino hablando de posibles cosas que escribir en la carta y sobre el futuro helado de chocolate que comerían, de alguna manera Henry había animado a Regina más de lo que habría esperado.

Emma Swan recibió la llamada de Mary casi diez minutos después de haber salido a buscar a Henry toda desesperada por la tardanza.

-¿que esta con Regina?, ahora ¿que son amiguitos o qué?- dijo Emma Swan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-o vamos deja de ser tan bodrio, yo no te eduque así maleducada- decía Mary que le estaba pegando una regañina a Emma- ¿Qué te sucede? tanto preguntar por Regina durante tres años sin parar y ahora que viene ¿te pones así?- suspiraba Mary- definitivamente eso del noviazgo no te debe ir muy bien porque estas de un insoportable que ni yo te comprendo- seguía Mary que ya había cogido carrera para seguir dando regaños a su hija hasta por respirar.

-vale está bien solo que ¿dónde están?-

-bueno yo… no pregunto eso…-dijo Mary avergonzada- pero te digo su número me llamo con su móvil y me dijo antes de colgarme que estaría disponible en todo momento y que iban a comer un helado.

Emma golpeo el volante del coche "joder ¿porque parece que Regina se está metiendo en mi vida y no puedo pararla?" hizo un quejido y tomo su móvil "la llamare para saber dónde está, seré amable que bastante me pase hace una hora" Swan miro por la ventana del coche hacia ningún punto fijo pensando "la echaba tanto de menos" y una sonrisa salió de sus labios

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**estos días he estado estancada con la historia ¿por que? os preguntareis y es que pasar del drama con "soy tu salvadora" a la ironica con "el destino inevitable" me vuelve bastante bipolar a mi también y me voy pareciendo a mis personajes eso es peligrosisimo XD, pero vamos que aqui tenemos un poco de la continuación de Regina con Henry y por supuesto espero que os guste, me alegro mucho tu comentario Mara no imagine que el cap 15 se colaría entre tus favoritos, pensé que no gustaría mucho ya que era mas un acercamiento entre Regina y Henry, aunque claro como lo paso la rubia con su dilema fue una parte que me costo decidir XD.**_

_**pd: begobeni ya te doy tu dosis de Regina tres pa que no te me quejes y love girl me alegro que te resulte tan romántico XD conste que no soy mucho de partes románticas pero con esta historia hasta me pongo musiquita para la inspiración n.n**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 16<span>**

Había pasado casi dos horas con el crio planeando como conquistar el amor de Grace.

-bien Henry ya sabes, nada de consejos a ese tonto, empezaremos con las cartas de amor desesperadas ahora mismo.

Henry asentía satisfecho y sonreía.

"es tan mono" pensaba Regina al verlo tan contento, "genial ahora vamos al club de madres del año" dijo la vocecita tres, "déjala cuando le sale el instinto maternal es tan linda" decía la vocecita uno "eso tu dale alas total con lo que te gusta a ti volar" decía la vocecita tres.

Regina sacudía la cabeza y miraba al niño concentrándose y suspirando sin parar hasta que finalmente hablo:

-Gina ¿que se escribe cuando estás enamorado?-dijo mirando a la mujer que estaba enfrente y lo miraba desconcertada.

-pues…cosas…de amor…cariño…- "adiós al título de madre del año querida "dijo su vocecita tres mofándose de ella, "me temo que ya llego el declive, que poco nos duró" dijo la vocecita dos.

-¿que son cosas de amor exactamente? Soy un niño al fin y al cabo.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

"¿lo dirá adrede?" se planteaba Regina, "sáltate la parte picante y ponle censura y ahi tendras la respuesta, aunque ahora que lo pienso donde esta ¿nuestra parte picante?¿haremos cartas eróticas?" dijo su vocecita tres

Regina se aclaro la voz borrando ese comentario de su vocecita de inmediato, poniéndose de pronto algo roja ante la idea.

-pues que sientes al estar con ella o al hablar con ella, ¿qué es lo que hace que no quieras estar lejos de ella?, vamos échale imaginación…-dijo Regina subiendo una ceja.

Henry se rio y empezó a escribir unos diez minutos dándole a Regina la carta de amor con letra de niño pequeño "que ternura, el primer amor" pensaba Regina "huy si estoy al borde de convertirme en magdalena" dijo la vocecita tres, "pero en versión virgen" soltó la vocecita dos "desde luego que poco sentido maternal tenéis yo creo que es una ternurita" dijo la vocecita uno, "genial a esta ya le llego la menopausia" dijo la vocecita tres con una risa.

Regina releyó lo que ponía el papel.

Grace sal conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque bajo la luz del sol comeremos un helado y prometo no ser nunca bruto contigo porque tú eres la princesa a la que quiero despertar con un beso de amor.

Pd: como en la bella durmiente.

Regina ponía los ojos muy abiertos "¿qué carta de amor es esta? Como mucho será una nota", "bueno al menos el instinto maternal no te ha vuelto ciega" rio la vocecita tres.

-pequeño príncipe esto es un poquito, como decirlo, ¿corto?, quizás sea más bien ¿diminuto?

Henry abría la boca para objetar su opinión hasta que vio todo el espacio que faltaba para poder llamarse carta de amor.

-bueno desesperada es ¿no?- dijo Henry con una carcajada que se le pego rápidamente a Regina.

-de acuerdo haremos un poco más largo esa mini carta-

Regina empezó a dictar cosas como lo bonito que era verla cada día en el colegio y le pregunto a Henry si había actuado en alguna obra, el contesto afirmativamente y entonces lo agregaron también a la carta y un par de cosillas más…

"si esa niña rechaza al pequeño sería sin duda una desalmada" pensaba Regina mientras veía como Henry metía su carta dentro de un sobre con corazoncillos.

-Gina ya me dio hambre- dijo Henry dejando el tema del amor para concentrarse en su estómago rugiendo como un león.

"Sin duda igual que la rubia cuando era una niña" pensó Regina con una sonrisa de boba. "genial busquemos en los recuerdos a la rubia, que tal cuando le vino la primera regla ese día fue un buen día para la posteridad" dijo su vocecita tres riendo, "si ese día me la pase riéndome de ella" pensó Regina en respuesta a tres que enseguida retomo el tema "mínimo se hizo mujer contigo de una forma poco convencional" rio la vocecita tres.

Regina ignoro a la impertinente y miro como Henry comía una buena ración de espaguetis con queso.

-a mi madre también le encanta la pasta-dijo Henry mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

Regina sonrió ante la información "tomando nota" dijo la vocecita uno y dos "y si ya te dice si le gusta más arriba o abajo habremos avanzado unos pasos de gigantes" rio la vocecita tres.

"enferma que estas" dijo Regina para sí misma.

-y dime Henry hay alguna otra cosa que le guste a tu mama ¿qué debería saber para hablar mejor con ella?- pregunto Regina

-bueno le ha dado por leer mucho últimamente me dijo que quería comprarse ensayo sobre la ceguera pero aún no se animaba.-dijo Henry pensando en ello.

"¡bien ese libro me encanta! Próxima carta de amor desesperada allá te voy" pensó Regina con un subidón de adrenalina y de autoestima que pronto se vio menguada por su vocecita tres "si no ha usado la flor como papel higiénico claro esta" dijo la vocecita con petulancia, "entre lo malo el no ya lo tenemos" dijo la vocecita dos "de eso no me cabe duda, el NO es el monosílabo más feo que existe" dijo la vocecita tres, "¿queréis rendiros sin dar la pelea? "Le pregunto Regina a sus voces, "si por pelea te refieres a la humillación, si prefiero rendirnos a tiempo y buscar el amor en otra flor" rio tres ante su comentario de la flor "eso será por flores en el jardín "dijo la vocecita dos, "aunque nuestro jardín hace tiempo está muy muy marchito" rio la vocecita tres.

Poco tiempo después mientras Regina y Henry comían. Por cierto el mismo platillo que pidió el chico sonó su móvil.

-hola…soy yo… Emma… mi hijo está contigo ¿no?- pregunto la rubia con nervios.

-lo está ahora mismo estamos almorzando puedes venir a buscarlo en una media hora ya hemos acabado nuestra misión de hoy-dijo Regina mirando a Henry sonriendo.

-de acuerdo estaré allí en media hora- pregunto el local y ya de inmediato supo cuál era, encima era uno de los más caros de la zona "joder" pensó Emma.

Emma llego al local a la hora que presagio es decir en media hora ya era bastante tarde, el día se había ido volando y ella no había hecho ni la mitad de lo que tenía de papeleo "todo por su culpa no he podido ni relajarme "se decía Emma "esa maldita flor" dijo mirando hacia la parte de atrás de su coche revisando que no se viera que estaba escondida entre sus chaquetas.

Entro en el local planteándose como tratar a Regina, se había pasado hace ya varias horas con la morena y el hecho de verla riéndose como si nada con su hijo de alguna manera la tenía hipnotizada y feliz "Regina sigue teniendo un don para los niños" sonrió Emma ante ese recuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Continuara…<span>**


	17. Chapter 17

_**hola de nuevo ya os traigo la continuación del capitulo anterior espero este os guste ya me diréis, aquí veremos un poco mas de lo que siente emma que si es la pura incoherencia hecha mujer XD, y por supuesto he puesto la dosis diaria de Regina tres que al final os esta enamorando, si es que sois masocas XD admitiré que me lo paso pipa cuando hago esa personalidad de Regina es como ver a la Reina en todo su esplendor irónico.**_

_**pd: la otra historia de mi querido diario sera una historia que haré con mas tiempo voy modificarla de hecho pero mas adelante, llevar dos a la vez esta difícil llego al punto que para ponerme a escribir de drama a comedia se me va a mi la bipolaridad.**_

_**por cierto tengo otra que estoy preparando, publicare un par de capítulos pero seguiré mas con esta y con la de soy tu salvadora para llevar un control XD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 17<span>**

* * *

><p>Emma se acercó a la mesa de Regina y Henry con paso decidido pero su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas "hola Regina…", "Regina gracias por estar con mi…""joder es un simple saludo no una declaración de amor joder, joder" pensaba Emma que no podía detenerse un segundo en su mente con mil y una forma de saludar a la morena.<p>

Emma tosió haciéndose notar provocando la mirada de ambos "genial toser ¿en serio?" se sonrojo ante su ineptitud.

-vaya señorita Swan parece que su puntualidad ha mejorado con la edad- dijo Regina con una sonrisa provocando las carcajadas de Henry que miraba a su madre con mucha felicidad.

-es verdad mama nunca llegas temprano a ningún lado-rio Henry ante los recuerdos-

-curioso que hoy si- dijo Regina subiendo una ceja –espero no pienses que tenía secuestrado al pequeño príncipe- dijo ignorando momentáneamente a Emma para mirar a Henry que estaba tomando un jugo de naranja.

Emma se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos "joder vale me merezco que me ignore pero tampoco así" pensaba Emma

-bueno yo…solo venia por Henry- dijo Emma mirando hacia Henry, el chico no hacia ningún movimiento de querer irse con lo que consiguió ganarse la mirada de "cuando lleguemos a casa veras" Henry se hacia el loco y seguía tomándose su sumo con una pachorra impresionante, "mi hijo en mi contra esta claro"-disculpa Regina…creo que es bueno que me digas si… te debo algo… mi hijo come por dos y claro- decía la rubia sin saber cómo moverse ahí "dios mío es verdad come por dos, adiós a ese libro, maldición" pensaba Emma.

Regina volvió su vista hacia la rubia y arrugo la frente como si la hubieran ofendido.

-disculpe señorita Swan yo he invitado a su hijo a comer no a la inversa y no debe pagarme nada, Henry es un gran muchacho y ha estado escuchándome todo este tiempo, ¿verdad cariño?- dijo Regina con una sonrisa cálida al muchacho.

Henry tomo el ultimo sorbo de su jugo, "menos mal, dios mío" pensaba Emma al ver que acaba con ese maldito sumo de naranja que parecía no tener final.

-si-dijo Henry satisfecho- Gina me ha estado ayudando mucho con ciertas dudas de la escuela- dijo sacando una gran sonrisa que solo hizo a su madre sospechar más "cosas de la escuela ¿que soy idiota o qué?"

Tanto Henry como Regina se miraron cómplices provocando que Emma se pusiera aún más nerviosa "joder menos mal que no le dio la rosa a él sino no podría separarlos y encima ya es Gina..."

–henry ¿qué? ¿Ya nos vamos?, seguro la señora Mills tiene mucho que hacer-

Regina miro hacia la rubia como si no sintiera nada en absoluto "dale Regina, dale duro" decía la vocecita 3"que se note que somos una Mills ¿qué es eso de rogar como unas idiotas?" repetía su vocecita más mal pensada, "pero tampoco os paséis que acabamos solteras de por vida" dijo la segunda voz resignada, "más vale sola que mal acompañada ¡carajo!" decía la vocecita tres, "tampoco te pases ella no es mala compañía" se respondía Regina mentalmente.

-no señorita Swan, Henry es una gran compañía es más la mejor que he tenido hoy, me ha animado mucho estar con su hijo- respondió de forma correcta Regina –pero me temo que tendremos que separarnos pequeño-rio ante los ojos de cordero de Henry- ¿quiere algo para comer señorita Swan? Puedo pedir algo para llevar si asi lo desea- dijo mirándola fijamente.

"o mierda me he puesto nerviosa" pensaba Emma" ¿por qué me pone así?"-no yo no…ya comí- respondió Emma causando una sonrisa pícara de Regina "¿se burla de mí?", salieron del local y Regina durante la salida tenía una mano en el hombro de Henry en gesto de apoyo para su misión amorosa "espero tenga más suerte que yo" pensaba Regina suspirando al llegar al coche amarillo de la rubia.

Emma estaba delante de ellos mirando de reojo como Regina hablaba con Henry de cosas que ella no entendía "¿Qué es eso de CAD?, Joder en unos días ella ya habla en clave con mi hijo" pensaba Emma.

Al llegar por fin al coche regina dio un beso al pequeño en la mejilla causando que este se sonrojara ante el gesto cariñoso.

-recuerda Henry para las CAD debes ser como tú eres, es decir todo un principito caballeroso- rio acariciando el cabello del pequeño moreno.

-si te lo prometo seré todo un caballero- decía Henry muy animado.

Regina miro hacia Emma y con un gesto se despidió provocando que la rubia se torturara más "¿pero qué? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tengo que rogarle yo ahora?", Emma hizo que su hijo se subiera al coche en la parte de atrás y siguió a la morena que ya se había dado la vuelta agarrándola por el brazo.

La morena de volteo quedando frente a frente ambas.

-¿sucede algo Señorita Swan?- pregunto Regina con una ceja levantada.

Emma no sabía que responder así que opto por lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-lo siento… yo me pase…y bueno…fui una…-"cabrona" pensaba Emma.

-¿desconsiderada?- decía Regina causando el asentimiento de Emma y la vocecita tres "desconsiderada más bien mala pécora" decía tres.

Emma por su lado pensaba "suena mejor eso que cabrona no hay duda".

-no se preocupe tratare de no molestarla-hizo una mueca la morena de desagrado y tristeza a la vez.

En ese instante Henry se paso al asiento del copiloto y abrió la ventanilla y dio un grito.

-¡mama!¿esa caja blanca con un lazo de que es?- pregunto Henry entrecerando los labios al ver la mirada de "te mato" de su madre.

Regina sonrio con todas su ganas, Emma aun tenia agarrado su brazo cosa que solto inmediatamente ante la pregunta de Henry.

Emma se iba a voltear pero ahora fue Regina quien le agarro el brazo acercándose a su oído por detrás.

-¿eso quiere decir que te ha gustado?-pregunto Regina en un susurro.

-yo no he dicho eso- respondió Emma dándose media vuelta topándose con el rostro de Regina.

-tampoco lo ha negado-volvió a susurrar Regina provocando un escalofrió casi imperceptible de Emma.

-yo… solo me pareció un bonito detalle-admitió finalmente la rubia desviando la mirada.

Regina aun la sujetaba del brazo, Henry por otro lado esperaba a su madre y encendio la radio para hacer mas amena la espera y también de paso para que su madre tuviera compasión de el por mirar sus cosas "menos mal que no lo abri" penso Henry.

-ya veo, te pones preciosa cuando te sonrojas ¿lo sabias?- comento Regina con una mirada que podría derretir el mismo hielo, "ole ole y ole" decía la vocecita tres.

Emma no sabía cómo responder a eso "¿está seduciéndome o solo me lo parece?" la rubia nuevamente se aclaro la garganta que se le habia secado.

-fue un buen detalle- dijo Emma ignorando el comentario de Regina y centrándose solo en el regalo.

-no lo creo, tu eres el mejor detalle- dijo Regina soltando su braso lentamente acariciándolo en el proceso.- me temo señorita Swan que su hijo la espera, no permita que vea el interior de la caja- sonrio Regina ya un poco mas alejada de la rubia.

-¿te da vergüenza?- pregunto la Rubia recuperando su porte como si por fin pudiera contratacar en ese raro juego.

Regina la miro con tanto deseo que Emma pensaba que se caería de bruces "nadie me habia mirado asi jamas" pensaba Emma.

-¿vergüenza? Me la daría si estuviera en la basura pero es usted la que se la lleva a casa, señorita Swan me temo que si alguien debe sentir vergüenza no es quien confianza sus sentimientos es quien los acepta pero los esconde-rio Regina ante esta directa.

-yo no escondo nada¿ que tiene que ver que acepte tu regalo con que acepte tus sentimientos?- pregunto la rubia de pronto enojada.

Regina acaricio el rostro de la rubia con tanta delicadeza que Emma parecia desconcertada ante el gesto y sobre todo ante su poca resistencia.

-quiero creer Emma-susurro su nombre como algo delicioso –la esperanza es lo último que perderé al menos hoy-acaricio la barbilla de Emma antes de apartar su mano y alejarse poco a poco despediendose con la mano de Henry que recién había mirado hacia ellas , pronunciando un –hasta pronto Swan- dijo bajo y un –suerte Henry- esto lo dijo mas alto mientras se alejaba.

Emma no pudo dejar de mirar como desaparecia Regina, se habia quedado en el sitio en el que estaba hablando con la morena provocando la impaciencia de su hijo que no paraba de llamarla luego se volvio al coche para lanzarle una mirada a Henry.

-desde cuando revisas cosas ajenas, sinvergüenza- decía Emma encendiendo el motor.

-pues es raro que tengas regalos no se ocultos- rio Henry a su madre.

-mal pensado que eres, yo misma la compre-dijo Emma con una sonrisa haciendo que Henry la mirara como si hubiera descubierto la peor de las mentiras.

-de acuerdo-rio Henry "si no quiere decirme ni modo" pensaba Henry.

Emma mientras conducía no dejaba de rondar a una cosa "tenía ganas de ir a por Regina y decirle un par de cosas, dejando las cosas claras, ¡mentira! quieres besarla hasta que te duelan los labios y lo sabes" se auto respondía con cierta resignación estaba deseando a Regina Mills y estaba llegando a un punto en el que no se entendía ni ella misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿impresiones?<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**aquí el capitulo 18 y me temo que no habrá Regina 3 pero conoceremos lo que piensa Emma cosa que teníamos muy por encima este capitulo es solo y exclusivamente de Emma así que nos adentraremos en la oscuridad de Emma un poco.**_

_**y si efectivamente begobeni tengo un sentido del humor algo escabroso de hecho soy de las que se rie de sus desgracias y llora a la vez XD(algo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo sobre todo si es el momento menos oportuno para un comentario sarcastico) Regina tres tiene mucho de mi, igual que las demás es una captura de algunos de mis pensamientos o mas bien discusiones mentales XD.**_

_**por otro lado me alegro mara que te este gustando los cap nuevos mira que me lo puse difícil con lo del primer beso y lovegirl espero despues de este capitulo puedas decirme si Emma esta peor o igual que Regina XD.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma estaba en su cuarto de cama de matrimonio, la puerta se abrió, la rubia sintió la presencia y se incorporó en su cama para mirar mejor quien estaba en su cuarto, heny ya estaba durmiendo en su cuarto.<p>

-¿quién es? Mama si eres tú ya podrías haberme avisado de que venias-pregunto Emma

La sombra se aclaró y Emma entrecerró los ojos forzando su vista.

-¿yo también debo avisar?- en la oscuridad pudo perfectamente a Regina con un abrigo negro que poco a poco se lo fue quitando-

-¿Qué haces Regina?- Emma no paraba de mirarla como si estuviera hechizada.

Regina se acercó a ella y se subió a la cama deslizándose como un gato hasta donde Emma tenía su rostro.

-vengo por ti Emma, y no te dejare salir de aquí hasta que…- Regina deslizo sus ojos al pecho de Emma cubierto con una blusa blanca que usaba para dormir así como su pantalón corto.

-¿hasta qué?- pregunto Emma que de pronto se empezó a poner roja.

-hasta que te haga mía- dijo Regina- deseo probar cada parte de tu cuerpo-se puso encima de las piernas de Emma en cuclillas poniéndose directamente frente a Emma, la rubia podía sentir la respiración de la morena en sus labios mientras seguía hablando- quiero poseerte señorita Swan- dijo Regina rozando sus labios con la lengua, saboreándolos pidiendo un permiso que no llego pues Emma Swan estaba en estado de shock, Regina metió su lengua incluso a pesar de la resistencia de la rubia que no entendía que sucedía.

De pronto Emma cedió y dejo que Regina la besara, sentía su lengua recorrer su boca como si quisiera devorarla antes de apartarse para tomar aire la morena mordió el labio de Emma con tanta fuerza que Emma no pudo dejar de lanzar una queja, Regina lamio la pequeña herida con cuidado, la rubia se sentía confusa, Regina metió su mano dentro de la blusa de Emma y toco su piel, y empezó a desnudarla de cintura para arriba, cuando Emma subió sus brazos Regina agarro fuertemente las muñecas de Emma y la rubia sintió como algo las envolvía.

-¿Qué estas intentado?- dijo Emma al abrir los ojos y ver que Regina le había amarrado las manos.

-ya te dije quiero poseerte Emma y no dejare que salgas de esta habitación sin que conozca cada lugar de tu cuerpo- sentencio Regina con una mirada depredadora.

-ni se te ocurr..- Emma tuvo que pararse al sentir la mano de Regina en su espalda desabrochando el sostén con una rapidez que la desconcertó, subió el mismo ya que no podía quitarlo puesto que había amarrado las manos de Emma, beso uno de sus pezones poco después lo sujeto con los dientes provocando un suspiro de la rubia, Regina empezó a chupar cada uno de sus pechos como si quisiera sacar un elixir de el y probablemente ese era su cometido.

Fue descendiendo hacia el ombligo de Emma la cual seguía aun sentada al llegar ahí empujo a Emma más abajo haciendo que se quedara acostada boca arriba, luego la morena fue quitando el short de la rubia a pesar de que esta ponía resistencia logro sacárselo, Regina puso parte de su cadera y pierna entre las piernas de la rubia provocando una fricción que hacía que Emma deseara a Regina más de lo que podía decir con palabras.

-por fav…- intentaba pronunciar Emma.

-pídemelo…-le susurraba Regina-pide que te toque- dijo la morena lamiendo la oreja de Emma que suspiro profundamente como si no pudiera hablar, la fricción aumento-pidemelo Emma- decía con tanto deseo-pídeme que quite esta tela que te separa de mi piel-continuaba diciendo Regina- pídeme que entre dentro de ti- continuaba Regina diciéndoselo- con mi lengua…con mis dedos- continuaba Regina moviéndose encima de la rubia besándola nuevamente en los labios saboreando la lengua de Emma.

-no yo no voy a…rogar…-decía Emma.

Regina quito su pierna de entre las de Emma y metió una mano dentro de las bragas de Emma, buscando su centro hinchado que lo acaricio con devoción –querida creo que ya me lo estas rogando- dijo Regina mientras acariciaba su clítoris buscando el ritmo para la rubia hasta que lo encontró y siguió ese ritmo por un buen rato mientras besaba a la rubia en el cuello el que luego mordió suavemente, la rubia no paraba de jadear Regina de pronto metió dos dedos fuertemente dentro de la cavidad e hizo el mismo movimiento varias veces hasta que la rubia estaba a punto de acabar que fue cuando los saco y se los llevo a su boca, lamiendo el fluido, provocando que Emma se humedeciera una vez más ante la visión-me rogaras que lo haga Emma porque me muero por probarte-decía mientras saboreaba los fluidos de la rubia.

-Regina…por favor…-decía Emma que movía sus caderas buscando la mano de la morena-te necesito-

-¿Dónde Emma?-decía la morena poniendo su mano en el estómago de Emma haciéndole caricias cerca del lugar donde la rubia más lo necesitaba-dime donde- dijo mientras se inclinaba a besarla con pasión, las lenguas pugnaban por tener la verdad en sus labios.

-en mi interior Regina-susurro la Rubia lentamente como si cada palabra fuera una aceptación que le doliera más de lo debido.

Un ruido la distrajo de ese momento que había estado ansiando desde que vio a Regina Mills en su cuarto "o no, no puede ser "pensaba Emma Swan, "eso es el despertador"

Emma abrió mucho sus ojos y entendió que todo había sido un sueño "me cago….", "espera Emma, ¿te estaba gustando ese sueño?" Emma solo se repetía una palabra en su cabeza "mierda… mierda, me estaba encantando".

Emma tuvo que darse una ducha de agua fría mientras su cabeza estaba en misión bomba atómica "¡quien fue el genio que dijo que las duchas frías funcionaban!", el hecho de que Emma tuviera la necesidad de calmarse de una manera poco común en su persona la dejo aun peor después de quitarse ese peso de encima "a ver la masturbación es algo sano" se repetía Emma, "aunque que me masturbe para poder bajarme la excitación por una pesadilla con Regina no es que sea muy normal ¿no?", la rubia se secaba y seguía pensando en ello "bueno quien dice pesadilla dice sueño húmedo" se decía la rubia ,"¿me gusta Regina?" se planteaba Emma mientras se vestía ya más calmada de sus ánimos sexuales "bueno a ver, que cualquiera puede quedarse con ganas en un sueño" decía Emma más para convérsese que nada.

Hasta que Emma callo en un tema bastante importante de todo esto "¿me gustan las mujeres?" Emma empezó a cepillarse los dientes caminando por todo el baño como una loca "¿entonces me gustan las almejas? "Seguía dándole vuelta a la perdiz "pero…. Pero no puede ser yo… jamás he estado así… con una mujer…" seguía la cabeza de Emma sin dejarla descansar.

Al salir del cuarto de baño fue a la cocina donde su madre preparaba el desayuno.

-cariño me diste la llave de la casa así que vine tempranito para hacerte algo que últimamente has estado rara, y tu padre se fue de pesca ayer y pillo esto.

-pero ¿por qué almejas?- dijo Emma con cara de pánico –que insinúas con esas almejas ¡dime!-decía Emma mientras daba vueltas por la casa-es que acaso una no puede desayunar una buena salchicha con su tocino ¡siiii tocino madre tocino!- decía Emma cada vez más histérica causando la mirada horrorizada de Mary.

-vale que es algo pesado pero a caballo regalado… además si odias las salchichas…-

Emma seguía sin dar crédito "me gustan las almejas joder me gustan las puñeteras almejas y las salchichas las evito…"

-claro eso lo explica todo- decía Emma perdida en sí misma "odio las salchichas y me encantan las almejas, blanco y en botella ¿no?"- yo no odio la salchichas solo me he empachado de ellas- dijo haciendo que su madre pusiera una mueca de asco.

Emma busco en la nevera -¿Dónde están las malditas salchichas? veras como si me las como y no tengo porque morirme- seguía la rubia dejando a Mary en pause solo logro apuntar la dirección donde siempre Emma escondía las salchichas para ni verlas.

-claro, claro por eso no me las como, si están escondidas, es evidente…-seguía Emma.

De pronto se viro hacia su madre y le pregunto

-¿has visto a Archie?-

-si ya sabes que a esta hora tiene consulta siempre me lo encuentro al venir a tu casa ¿por qué?-

-ahora vengo-dijo Emma cogiendo una bolsa en donde metió el paquete de salchichas y un taper en el que metió las almejas.-lleva a Henry al colegio por favor que hoy tengo que hacer algo urgente- dijo Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y saliendo disparada de ahí.

Emma llego a la consulta de Archie era su amigo aunque su trabajo era ser el psicólogo local por así decirlo, y Emma había ido con el hará unos nueve años cuando el idiota de Neal la dejo botada.

Entro como una loca a la consulta dejando a la secretaria con la palabra en la boca, por suerte no tenía ninguna cita así que entro y cerró la puerta dando un golpe al cerrarla.

Archie abrió mucho los labios como sin comprender que pintaba Emma ahí a esas horas.

Emma se acercó al escritorio de su amigo psicólogo y puso en el la bolsa y empezó a sacar las almejas y las salchichas haciendo una mueca de profundo estrés dejando a Archie muy preocupado-

La rubia apunto al taper y dijo-almejas- y luego apunto al paquete y dijo-salchichas- se tumbó en la silla enfrente del escritorio en vez de en la butaca que usaba para sus pacientes su amigo.

-lo veo Emma, ¿me estas invitando a comer?- dijo Archie cogiendo el taper de almejas muy emocionado.

-no toques a mis almejas- suspiro Emma enojada- dime Archi ¿cómo es posible que me gusten más las almejas que las salchichas? y ¿cómo es posible que ahora me dé cuenta? porque digo yo que tu tenías que haberlo visto venir, vamos imagino- empezaba a divagar la rubia

Archie miraba a la rubia sin entender a que se refería.

-Emma qué más da que tengas preferencias por las salchichas- preguntaba su amigo sin comprender.

Emma se levantó de golpe y empezó caminar por toda la consulta y empezó a hablar muy rápido.

-¿si a mí me gustaba toda la vida las salchichas porque ahora las escondo para no verla?

-Emma siempre has odiado las salchichas- decía su amigo que la conocida de toda la vida y sabía que era su comida menos favorita.

-ese es el punto capaz y siempre las odie y me he empachado a lo tonto- seguía Emma caminando moviendo sus manos mientras explicaba – ¡joder! Hubiera comido más marisco y se hubiera acabado el problema- seguía hablando al borde de un ataque de nervios –que carajos me hubiera atiborrado de almejas y me hubiera ahorrado el problema con Neal y su abandono- repetía Emma perdida en sus pensamientos.

Archie la miro fijamente y pregunto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Neal en toda esta historia de comida?-preguntaba Archie todavía alucinando.

-¡mucho!- decía Emma- no ves que ahora prefiero las almejas, ¡joder me hizo almejera y no me había dado cuenta!- repetía Emma tocándose la frente y volvía a caminar.

-¿qué quieres decirme Emma?-

Emma lo miro con rabia en la mirada y pregunto:

-¿soy lesbiana?- le pregunto directamente a Archie que ahora estaba peor que antes.

-¿por qué te gustan las almejas eres lesbiana?- pregunto Archie con cara de incomprensión a su amiga.

Emma paro su caminata y lo miro directamente.

-tuve un sueño muy…-intentaba decir Emma

-¿Qué sueño?- decía Archie al fin pillando el hilo de la historia.

-digamos que yo y Regina en el sueño….pasaron cosas… y joder encima de ¡lesbiana! en el sueño era ¡fetichista! no se... Como tomármelo…-decía Emma retomando su movimientos de manos y tumbándose en el diván suspirando.

Archie se levantó y fue hacia su amiga preocupada pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-dime Emma que tipo de cosas-

Emma cerró los ojos y suspiro nuevamente.

-pues ese tipo de cosas que cuando te despiertas tienes que meterte bajo el agua fría y ni aun así logras calmar las ganas…-decía la rubia abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué ganas?-pregunto Archie impresionado por todo este tema tan reciente.

-¡joder! Archie tenía relaciones sexuales con Regina en mi maldito sueño y fue tan bueno que quería correr con Regina para que me cumpliera la fantasía ¿contento?-confesaba Emma.

-vaya, bueno que tengas un sueño con una mujer no implica que seas lesbiana quizás solo explique algún asunto que no has resuelto.-dijo Archie sin mucha convicción.

-nos besamos hace días, más bien ella me beso y joder con el beso y luego la rosa y después esas caricias en medio de la calle que confundirían hasta a un perro…-decía Emma de carrerilla.

-¿te besaste con ella? ¿Solo fue un beso con Mills o algo más?- pregunto Archie sorprendido.

-sí, y por desgracia solo fue un beso ¡mierda! ¿Ves lo que te digo?- decia Emma sentándose en el diván en vez de estar tendida.

-Emma es posible que sientas atracción por ella-afirmo Archie.

-vaya Sherlock ¿te ha costado mucho llegar hasta ahí?, ¿para que vengo para que me digas lo que ya se desde hace un tiempo y que hoy en mi sueño quedo confirmado?- preguntaba Emma con ironía-definitivamente he perdido dinero ¡si llego a saberlo!-decía Emma- y como es que tu no sabías que me hacen tilín las mujeres, me ayudaste con mi trauma de abandono, alguna idea tenías que haber tenido digo yo-decía Emma mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia la puerta.

Archie se quedó alucinando.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Archie que no entendia el comportamiento de la rubia.

Emma sonrió como si no hubiera dicho nada de lo que habia confesado.

-pues nada a seguir con mi vida, me gustan las mujeres o quizás solo me guste Regina pero vamos que es normal es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, cualquiera se fijaría en ella- sonrió preparada para abrir la puerta.

-¿y ya está?- preguntó Archie.

Emma volteo y lo miro

-por supuesto, admito me gusta Regina y probablemente sienta más atracción por ella de la que he sentido por nadie pero vamos que no es el fin del mundo ¿no?- dijo Emma muy contenta de que una terapia que nunca empezó hubiera terminado,-en fin gracias por tu ayuda Archie eres sumamente bueno en esto- abrió la puerta y se marchó dejando a Archie rascándose la cabeza sin comprender.

-es el problema personal más rápido que han superado un paciente- suspiro- aunque bueno nunca fue mi paciente pero… es rara definitivamente siempre lo ha sido….-concluyo Archie.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>pd: espero os haya gustado la escena subida de tono porque llevo demasiado sin escribir sobre el temita XD digamos que estoy algo verde o eso creo, de hecho temía este momento pero me dije o ahora o nunca XD y ahi lo puse que le vamos a hacer espero os guste y me digáis vuestras impresiones...<strong>

**espero mas gente se anime a comentar me ayuda a seguir actualizando tan rapido n.n es un subidon de autoestima, por cierto este es de los mas largos cap de esta historia asi que tendreis bastante de Emma XD**


	19. Chapter 19

_**hola de nuevo a todas¿echabais de menos la historia? espero que si, bueno aqui vamos, con otro cap siento la tardanza pero no estaba muy segura de el, este capitulo es mas bien para conocer como es Regina a pesar de las apariencias, espero os guste y os animeis a comentar.**_

_**pd: Espero la dosis de tres sea agradable.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 19<span>**

* * *

><p>Regina al tiempo que Emma estaba con su terapia había notado algo raro al despertar esa sensación de "¿he muerto?" pensaba Regina al abrir los ojos, levantándose y yendo corriendo al cuarto de baño, "¡o dios! me muero "pensaba Regina mientras vomitaba como podía y pasaba la peor mañana desde hacía muchos años "joder si ni me he emborrachado" pensaba Regina "genia parece que la comida de anoche te sentó como una patada" decía la vocecita tres con asco en la voz, "¿no me digas? Que sagaz eres" respondía Regina para sí misma.<p>

Regina logro salir del baño a pesar de que había pasado toda la mañana en el como un martirio "que vida tan perra "pensaba mientras se volvió a acostar en la camita con cara de niña pequeña.

Había logrado dormir una hora cuando la puerta sonó y pasaron como siempre sin esperar a que dijera que pasaran "¿tan difícil es?", "me temo querida que lo es, recuerdo aquella vez que nos pillaron con Daniel en pleno", "¡calla!" se respondía Regina a su vocecita tres, "pero vamos eso fue cuando éramos activas" rio la vocecita tres, "o vamos hasta enfermita ¿me torturas con eso? "Se contestó mosqueada, "está claro que cualquier tiempo pasado siempre fue mejor "suspiraba la vocecita tres con retintín, "y que lo digas, en aquella época nos cuidaban si enfermábamos" se respondió la vocecita dos, "es cierto creo que necesitamos un perro" se unía la vocecita uno, "¡yo no quiero un perro!" le respondió Regina a sus voces, "de todas formas con la suerte que tenemos el perro tendría novia antes que nosotras" comentaba la vocecita tres, "es verdad tendría una perrita que lo lamiera cuando se sintiera solo o cuando este al borde de la muerte" decía dos, "cierto e incluso se morirían de la misma enfermedad, ¡qué bonito!" decía la vocecita uno, "¿ahora encima quieres compartir muertes? ¿Tú no deberías huir de las enfermedades? ¿Qué te crees que es esto romeo y Julieta en versión chihuahuas enamorados? "preguntaba la vocecita tres, "no huyo de las enfermedades si son compartidas y ¿qué tiene de malo morir por amor? "Decía la vocecita uno, "no sé yo, ¡Regina! Tomate las pastillas para las voces porque esta nos induce al suicidio, la veo capaz" respondió la vocecita tres con espanto.

Regina ignoro la conversación que se libraba en su cabeza y bajo su mantita como una niña pequeña y miro al individuo que se atrevía a interrumpir su mal día.

Era su hermana que se tumbó en la cama y estaba preocupada por su decaimiento al ver que no había salido de la cama en todo el día ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa "debe haberla dejado hecha polvo" pensaba su hermana.

-¿te ha rechazado?- pregunto Zelena con ternura en la mirada.

Regina se quedó pensando en ello y empezó a llorar como niña pequeña, "¿porque la primera hipótesis es que nos han rechazado? "Preguntaba tres ofendida "será ¿porque es así? "Decía la vocecita dos, "que poca positividad, ayer nuestra niña se comportó como toda una pantera" decía tres muy orgullosa.

-ya, ya no te preocupes… hay muchos peces en el mar- decía Zelena mientras taba golpecitos suaves en su pierna.

Mas lloraba Regina ante esa respuesta asustando a Zelena.

-¡no se pescar!-decía llorando -me siento malita hermana, quiero hacer un testamento, ¿quieres el coche?-pregunto Regina entre lágrimas.

Zelena se levantó de golpe y empezó a correr por la habitación.

-¿cómo que te mueres?- pregunto Zelena asustada –te lo dijo Whale porque si fue el, yo quiero una segunda opinión- decía su hermana con pánico-y no quiero tu coche…. ¿espera que coche?-levanto la mirada Zelena por la curiosidad.

Regina se sonó con unos clínex cerca de su cama y prosiguió con su delirio.

-pues el Ferrari…-decía Regina mientras se le salían las lágrimas.

-¿tienes un Ferrari?- preguntaba Zelena sin comprender-¿en dónde?-

-oculto de ti evidentemente…-sonrió Regina ante la respuesta-¿llamas al notario? También quiero que me llames al cura- "pero eres atea ¿cómo que llamar a un cura?" decía Regina tres, "calla que nunca se sabe, por si acaso mejor me confieso además que quiera tener cosas con Emma pecado es seguro" se respondía Regina así misma, "puestos a elegir que sea una monja joven y que este medianamente bonita" decía la vocecita dos, "buen punto, es verdad, mínimo morir contentas" decía tres, "¿cómo haremos para que nos den amor si es monja? "Preguntaba la vocecita uno, "¿por piedad?" respondió la vocecita tres "¡me quiero confesar para ir al cielo no al infierno! "se respondía a sus vocecitas, "por favor el cielo está sobrevalorado, prefiero ir derecho al pecado" decía tres riéndose, "es verdad bastante rectas hemos sido" decía la dos, "coincido" decía la uno.

-pero si no crees en esas cosas- decía finalmente su hermana causando la respuesta mental de Regina tres "din din para la ganadora"

-nunca es tarde para abrazar la fe- respondió Regina mirando hacia el techo como si viera una luz "genial ahora encima nos volvemos católicas ¿qué será lo próximo budistas? "Decía la vocecita tres agriamente.

-que te dijo el médico ¿dime?- decía Zelena mientras caminaba de un lado a otros preocupada en ese momento Henry el padre de ambas entro sin llamar cosa que causo que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco y volviera a pensar "tan difícil es ¿en serio? Cerrare con llave" se decía así misma.

Henry fue a donde estaba su hija acostada y se sentó al igual que Zelena en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-dice que se muere y que quiere hacer un testamento…-explicaba Zelena con miedo en la voz.

-¿Qué te dijo el médico?-pregunto su padre al borde de las lágrimas.

Regina pensó un segundo y respondió.

-pues ellos mucho no, pero he sentido la llamada- dijo Regina otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

Henry y Zelena se miraron y se echaron a reír y preguntaron a la vez.

-¿qué llamada?-pronunciaron con una sonrisa.

-esa que dice la gente que ve cuando te llega el momento de la visita de la huesuda- dijo Regina volviendo a llorar- me siento muy malita- confesaba Regina, "fuerte exageración menos mal que no hemos pasado por un parto" comentaba tres enojada.

-hay cariño, ¿mi niña quiere que la mimen porque esta enfermita?- dijo Henry sujetando su mano.

Regina lloro con más ganas

-Siii, mi querer que me mimen- esto causo la cara de asombro de Zelena y la cara de felicidad de su padre.

-¿es por eso todo este drama?-pregunto Zelena que no entendia que sucedia con su hermana "joder que es la mayor" pensaba mientras preguntaba.

Henry se viro hacia su hija y le respondió casi en susurros.

-tu hermana no suele ponerse enferma pero cuando lo hace quiere que la mimen como a un bebe y si no lo haces se pone a hablar de todo eso que le preocupa y que quiere dejar en orden-dijo Henry lanzando un suspiro y se giró para ver a su hija Regina – ¿qué quiere mi niña?-

-yo….yo….quiero….- "si yo te contara lo que quiero te espantarías" confeso tres, "silencio a todas, que no me dejais pensar" se respondia.

-¿sí?- pregunto Henry poniendo una mirada curiosa cosa que paso con Zelena.

-quiero…quiero que me des el número de Emma, quiero hablar con ella para despedirme nunca se sabe.- "¿despedirte? Como no, mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo".

Henry la miro fijamente intentado ver más allá de tanta tontería infantil y sonrió.

-vale creo lo tengo por algún lado.

Poco tiempo después consiguió encontrarlo en su móvil y Regina le pidió que se lo agregara al suyo con una cara de bebe que lo hizo caer "tan bonita como cuando era una niña" pensaba Henry que no podía dejar de acariciarle el cabello a su hija enferma.

-bueno ya podéis iros- dijo Regina recuperando fuerzas-quiero una sopita papi- dijo mirando a su padre al que se le arrugaba el corazón por ese "papi" como cuando era una niña, sin duda para Henry Mills, Regina jamás dejaría de ser su pequeña.

Zelena respiraba fuertemente sin saber si reírse o llorar, "¿la había asustado solo porque tiene déficit de atención cuando se enferma?" se planteaba Zelena.

Al final ambos obedecieron a una Regina que de pronto recupero la sonrisa cuando marcaba el número de Emma Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿preparadas para la llamada ilógica de Regina?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_**hola nuevamente si me he decido a escribir de esta historia que la tenia algo dejada y vamos espero que este capitulo os guste y me contéis que os ha hecho sentir n.n, espero haceros pasar un buen rato y no podeis quejaros con este esta en su tamaño justo XD.**_

_**pd: gracias a todas con vuestros comentarios me ayudais a no dejar la historia de lado n.n**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 20<span>**

* * *

><p>Los tonos sonaron y a Regina el corazón le galopaba a pesar de estar enferma "tiene un gran efecto en mi" se decía mientras sonaban las llamadas "sí supongo que el infarto es una posible muerte en nuestro futuro "le contesto la vocecita tres, causando que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco y pensara "que pesadita".<p>

-¿diga?- pregunto Emma –advierto que si es para cambiar de compañía ya le he dicho que no-contesto la rubia con profunda molestia como si estuviera harta de tanta compañía telefónica.

-bueno una lástima mi compañía le ofrece llamadas gratis con la fundadora es decir conmigo además de 4g evidentemente solo para mandarme mensajitos por cualquier medio de mensajería instantánea- dijo la morena con una voz burlona.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír con el teléfono en la mano, estaba cruzando hacia la otra calle para llegar a su casa y tumbarse finalmente.

-vaya pensé que no sabría de ti en todo el día-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa boba que quito al darse cuenta "ese maldito sueño me persigue"

-eso ¿quiere decir que me ha extrañado señorita Swan?- cuestiono la morena con una sonrisa radiante olvidándose de las náuseas que le venían de vez en cuando.

Emma se puso colorada ante la pregunta mientras abría la puerta de su edificio para subir a su piso.

-por supuesto que no, es solo que es raro no verte…-contesto la rubia que había cerrado la puerta dejando en medio de la misma la bolsa de comida que llevaba en la mano "genial pan a la plancha"

-me lo imagino yo tampoco me veo y ni te imaginas como me extraño, a veces pienso ¿Quién necesita a narciso si me tengo a misma?-soltó Regina sin pensar provocando que la rubia se riera sin saber porque exactamente "extrañaba tanto la ironía de Regina" pensaba Emma mientras subía los escalones que la llevarían a su hogar.

-entonces me comprendes mejor que nadie en el mundo ¿dime ya enserio para que me llamas?- pregunto Emma mientras por fin había llegado a su puerta de entrada.

Regina medito la respuesta "llamo para escuchar esa voz tan hermosa "pensó, "y orgásmica" agrego la vocecita tres incorporándose como quien no quiere la cosa en su mente.

-pues llamo para darte una mala noticia me temo.-dijo la morena preocupando a la rubia que por fin había logrado meterse en su casa la cual estaba vacía puesto que Henry había quedado con su abuelo Gold para enseñarle no sé qué cosas de antigüedades que solo ellos dos entendían.

Pasaron dos minutos en silencio hasta que…

-dime de una vez-dijo la Rubia impaciente.

-no debería meterle prisa a una moribunda- contesto Regina con voz triste.

-¿desde cuando eres una moribunda?-pregunto Emma pegándose contra la mesa de su sala-¡auch!- soltó como queja.

-¿estás bien querida?-pregunto la morena ganándose un –si, si- de Emma y prosiguió su discurso-desde esta mañana, me desperté y vi que no a amanecía entonces lo supe.

Emma se había sentado en el sillón de su salón con el móvil pegado a la oreja sujetado por su hombro.

-¿el qué?-pregunto la rubia.

-supe que estaba enfermita y que posiblemente muera de tanto vomitar-dijo suspirando- bueno mejor olvida la parte del vomito- tomo un poco de aire y siguió- por cierto y Henry ¿está bien?- pregunto la morena desviándose del tema.

Emma entrecerró los ojos y contesto.

-lo está por que debería de ser al contrario.- contesto la rubia sin entender.

-debí imaginar que saco tu estomago-rio la morena- ¿por dónde iba?- pregunto la morena acurrucándose en su camita como una niña pequeña.

-¿que insinúas con mi estómago?-dijo la rubia y luego respondió a la otra cuestión como siempre solían hacer-algo de que quizás mueras de vomitona.

La morena puso cara de asco.

-no nombres a la innombrable, mala persona.-rio la morena- si tu estomago es como un refugio antiatómico- sonrió ante eso al contrario que la rubia.

-eso ¿qué? Solo como bien como todo el mundo-sentencio la Rubia.

-si tu llamas comer bien a echarle de salsa a las papas fritas un seven up entonces si comes divinamente- rio la morena "ojala nos comiera aunque sea con ese refresco" le susurro la vocecita tres.

-¡o vamos! Prometiste que jamás lo nombrarías y es que faltaba limón, busque un sustituto- dijo la rubia provocando un -ajj- de la morena que no paraba de reír a continuación de sus muestras de descontento.

-no lo he nombrado hasta hoy-juro la morena- oye Emma no me dices nada, quizás sean mis últimas horas en este cruel mundo ¿merezco algo bonito no?-interrogo la morena

Emma se acostó en el sillón después de quitarse las deportivas.

-¿qué tienes en mente señora Mills?- pregunto la Rubia con una sonrisa en los labios que no podía quitar se su cara.

-mmmm déjame pensar tengo tres posibilidades de respuesta, tu elijes ¿qué te parece?-cuestiono Regina.

-dispare futura alcaldesa- dijo la rubia mientras buscaba se acurrucaba en el sillón al sentir cierto frio.

-vale la primera es que me digas que me amas con locura y recién hoy te has dado cuenta, la segunda es que me digas que vendrás a verme, si eliges esta tendrás que venir como es evidente y quedarte a mi lado mientras el día se nos escapa de entre los dedos- esto provoco que Emma no pudiera aparte de su mente los dedos de Regina, "dios las manos Regina sobre ella" la rubia suspiro "¡para! Mente sucia"se decía Emma para sí misma- la otra y quizás más placentera para la compañía telefónica es que tengamos sexo telefónico solo para probar algo nuevo antes de visitar a la negra huesuda.-comento Regina finalmente "si dice que si a la última te hare una ola por tres días" pensó su vocecita tres.

Emma tardo unos minutos en asimilar todas las posibilidades que le daba Regina y la última creyó que era un efecto de su maldito sueño.

-¿qué dijiste de la última? Creo te escuche mal- dijo la rubia nerviosa.

-eso… que me des amor telefónico, sin compromisos pero muy imaginativo-rio la morena.

Emma tardo un par de minutos más en unirse a la conversación nuevamente

-¡te has vuelto loca! Te conozco y sé que montas espectáculos cada vez que enfermas pero esto es nuevo…-dijo la rubia con miedo- además en un caso hipotético de que aceptara ¿lo harías? O sea tú una Mills con sexo telefónico.

Regina rio al teléfono y esto causo los nervios de Emma que ya estaban a flor de piel.

-lo que me sorprende no es que aun recuerdes que soy algo exagerada con las enfermedades sino que te hayas planteado una hipótesis de aceptar ¿quiere decir que si aceptarías?, porque yo lo haría si tú me das tu consentimiento.-dijo la morena con los ojos brillándoles de deseo "dame una R, dame una E, dame una G, dame una I, dame una N, dame una A, ¡todas juntas! "Decía la tres "Regina" al unísono decían sus tres voces felicitándola.

-por supuesto que no aceptaría tal cosa pero tu ¿si lo harías de verdad?-pregunto Emma con una voz que ni ella misma reconocía "dios me he excitado de solo pensarlo" se decía la rubia que no entendía.

-contigo Emma haría todo lo que no he hecho e incluso buscaría que hacer solo para estar cada segundo de mi tiempo a tu lado ¿es para ti suficiente respuesta?-lanzo Regina con una voz tan sensual que Emma pensaba que hacía calor a pesar del frio que sintió con anterioridad.

Emma no sabía que responder a eso "joder es lo más bonito y excitante que me han dicho en mucho tiempo" se decía la rubia "no te engañes que te han dicho nunca" se respondió ella misma.

-¿tú no estabas enferma?-consiguió salir por la tangente la rubia que no pudo sino felicitarse mentalmente ante esa salida de emergencia.

Regina sonrió y contesto

-Sí pero sobre todo enferma de amor.-termino la morena- me alegra saber que puedo poderte nerviosa señorita Swan, creo hoy podre dormir como un angelito al pensar que puedo moverte aunque sea un poco tu mundo y quizás meterme en el.-dijo la morena con una picardía que hizo que Emma se sentara en el sillón del golpe.

-¿piensas que me pones nerviosa? Y lo que es peor ¿Qué puedes mover algo de mi vida?-dijo ofendida la rubia.

-no lo pienso lo sé, Emma-susurro dejando a la rubia sin palabras- gracias por atender mi llamada-agradeció la morena.

-no tienes por qué darlas- contesto la rubia "joder encima se me pone cariñosa y educada ¡dios!"- te he echado de menos ¿te sirve como una de tus peticiones?- pregunto la rubia.

-mucho me temo que siempre me sabrá a poco- dijo Regina con cierta tristeza que hizo que el corazón de Emma latiera a un ritmo acelerado- pero conseguiré que me digas que me amas, algún día…-comento la morena como retando no solo a Emma Swan sino a la misma vida.

* * *

><p><strong> Continuara…<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_**nuevo capi y temo que tendré que daros la mala noticia de que regina muere...**_

_**XDD broma mala lo se (no seria la única lesbiana muerta en el cine sucede demasiado XD), no la mala noticias es que no saldrá regina en este cap que le vamos a hacer ¿preparadas para este cap? espero os guste y me dejéis un comentario n.n.**_

_**pd: espero haberos asustado con la muerte XD**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 21<span>**

* * *

><p>Regina finalmente se había despedido de Emma al parecer llego su sopita "¿en serio una sopa?" la rubia suspiraba no entendía cómo es que la había echado de menos "está completamente loca" se decía la rubia que seguía pensando en su conversación "uf el sexo telefónico me tentó" pensaba la rubia poniéndose como un tomate "¿Qué me sucede? "Se preguntaba y una respuesta acudió en su auxilio "te está gustando toda esta atención admítelo" Emma se enojó consigo misma "¡claro que no! ¡Es una mujer!" se repetía en su mente "no es una mujer es LA MUJER si hubiera nacido en la época de Troya se hubieran disputado por ella no por la Elena" sonrió para sí misma ante aquel estúpido comentario que rondaba en su mente como un virus.<p>

La puerta sonó y se abrió era Henry recién había llegado de su visita a su abuelo parecía bastante animado.

-¡mama! Hoy he aprendido un montón de cosas… el abuelo es pura sabiduría-decía su hijo complemente encantado, su abuelo lo había dejado en la puerta del edificio y no había subido aun su relación con Emma era bastante distante después de que Neal tratara de volver con ella luego de casi tres años, asegurando que había cambiado y que no volvería a marcharse cosa que hizo luego de una semana…

-me alegro-dijo Emma tomando fuerzas por fin de levantarse de aquel sillón que guardaba su calorcito y que le dolió abandonar-Henry puedo pedirte algo ¿cariño mío?-pregunto la rubia a su hijo haciendo el mismo gesto tierno que el pequeño había aprendido de ella causando que Henry la mirada interesado hacia mucho que su madre no le pedía nada "bueno aquella vez que me pidió que le diera una oportunidad a Hook, ¡o no!…."pensaba Henry que enseguida salto con una pregunta que se le paso por la mente.

-¡te vas a casar!-dijo Henry con los ojos abiertos y negando con la cabeza afanadamente casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Emma se levantó del golpe "joder con la forma en que se adelanta a los acontecimientos" se decía Emma para sí.

-¡claro que no ni loca que estuviera!-soltó la rubia empezando a caminar descontrolada por el salón de su casa causando la sonrisa de Henry que asentía en apoyo.-espera un segundo ¿tan mal te cae Hook?-

Henry pensó la respuesta unos segundos.

-buenos no sé yo…da unos consejos amorosos….pésimo ¿Cómo podre esperar que te trate como una princesa?-soltó su hijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas enrojecidas causando que Emma riera en alto y fuera a abrazarlo, sin lugar a dudas su pequeño era todo un galan tan tierno.

-oooo mi pequeñín me hace un cumplido después de que pasaras los siete años estabas de un rebelde…-dijo mientras lo abrazaba hasta casi asfixiarlo-espera un momento ¿le has pedido consejos amoroso?- preguntaba la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos.

Henry se soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar como su madre de forma nerviosa

-quizás…-dijo el muchacho causando la mirada curiosa de su madre.

-¿y quién es la afortunada que te ha robado ese corazón de oro? ¿Y qué tal fue?-pregunto su madre sentándose de nuevo en el sillón mirando el caminar de su hijo que había heredado de ella.

-pues mal… fue espantoso-dijo Henry evitando decir que se había ido de clases decepcionado "cambia el tema, cambia el tema" pensaba el pequeño que quería salir de esa encrucijada- Pero Gina me ayudo y le di un detallito a Grace, sí se llama así, y bueno tomo mi carta eso ya es algo ¿no?-pregunto Henry sonrojado ante su madre.

"Maldición, Regina por arriba, Regina por abajo, Regina por ¡todos lados!" pensaba la rubia entrando en pánico "más quisieras" pensaba en respuesta ante lo primero que había pensado "joder…joder ¡concéntrate!"

-vaya y no era mejor preguntarme a mí, tu súper mama-dijo Emma con ojos tristes.

-mama no te ofendas pero…abuela dice que tu dosis de romanticismo empieza por S y termina en O, significa socorro ¿no? La abu me dijo que si era eso-sonrió el pequeño con mucho carisma.

"la madre que la pario qué coño la que me pario a mi "la rubia se levantó del sillón con la idea de llamar a su madre y decirle que se podía meter sus conversaciones con su hijo muy por donde ella sabe "que carajos yo no solo pienso en SEXO" se repetía mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono y Henry la estudiaba con los ojos entrecerrados "quizás últimamente sí pero…" luego desistió de la idea recordando algo que tenía en mente y que se había olvidado por la charla tan poco sana con su hijo.

-Henry cariño…-decía la rubia muy nerviosa sin saber porque- Regina llamo al parecer se puso mala por lo que entendí después de su argumento extraño de una muerte inminente creo del estómago-concluyo la rubia causando la mirada de preocupación –por cierto ¿tú te sientes bien?- el pequeño asintió ante la pregunta y su madre prosiguió su petición-te gustaría ir conmigo a visitar a Regina no quiero ir sola no se…hace mucho que no estamos juntas- confeso la rubia aunque en realidad temía estar a solas con aquella mujer que la descontrolaba.

Su hijo dio un saltito y de alegría y fue corriendo hasta donde su madre y sujetándola por la manita y jalándola hacia la puerta.

-claro vamos ¡ya!-gritaba contento

-Henry, ella está enferma no es para montar una fiesta de pijamas.-dijo su madre con asombro.

El pequeño asintió como que comprendía pero seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro "definitivamente tiene también encantando a mi hijo" se decía la rubia.

-me encantara ir a verla, seguro quiere que le sujetemos la mano como tú me haces cuando enfermo.- decía mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta.

-espera deja me cambio primero-dijo la rubia que parecía haberse arrepentido de su decisión "esto no saldrá bien lo veo venir", al final acabo dándose una ducha rápida ya que su hijo no paraba de preguntarle ¿ya? ¿ya? "santo dios cuanto puede un niño preguntar lo mismo ¡cuanto!" se repetia mientras se apresuraba a vestirse casi sin secarse y se ponía unos vaqueros negros y una blusa azul con su chaqueta negra de cuero.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_**aquí estamos de nuevo y esta vez tendremos a Regina tres tomándonos el pelo que le vamos a hacer, así que a saciaros espero os guste este capitulo y como siempre espero haceros reir y entreteneros con la historia que va lento pero seguro y eso es lo importante XD.**_

_**pd: espero vuestros comentarios n.n que me animan siempre y gracias a todas las que me dejais vuestras opiniones sois geniales n.n**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 22<span>**

* * *

><p>Regina estaba sentada en su cama apoyada en el cabezal mientras tomaba su sopita de letras y su padre la miraba atento desde el sillón individual que tenía Regina junto a la ventana para sus lecturas una manía que había seguido conservando con la edad.<p>

-gracias papi, me encantan las letritas-decía con ojitos tiernos y voz de niña pequeña provocando la risa en su padre.

Poco después apareció Cora entrando como siempre sin llamar "algún día pondré algo en ese maldito manillar para que aprendan" se repetía Regina en su mente.

-¡por favor! Todo este drama por un alimento que te sienta mal-decía Cora apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados –ya no eres una niña ¿lo sabes?-le pregunto su madre provocando que Regina hiciera un mueca con sus labios.

-siempre será mi bebe-terminaba Henry-¿verdad cariño?- le preguntaba a su hija que se ponía a hacer ruiditos de –gu gu- estilo bebe provocando que su madre se exasperara.

-ustedes dos como siempre en vuestro mundo, más te vale dejarte de tonterías mañana que empezaremos la campaña para las elecciones ya que voy a dimitir en unas semanas-sentenciaba Cora con la mirada causando la mirada de interrogación de Regina que no tardo en preguntar finalmente la duda que tenía.

-pero me gustan las mujeres…-dijo Regina sin entender mientras sorbía su sopita y sonreía dulcemente a su padre.

Cora la miro inquisitivamente casi con rabia en la mirada y suspiro.

-imagino que no puedo hacer nada ante eso, pero no iras por ahí con la bandera del orgullo digo yo-dijo Cora haciendo una mueca de espanto- ¿o sí? Porque si vas a ponerte en plan cabalgata del orgullo te desheredo-dijo Cora rotundamente.

Regina sonrió "con que el orgullo", las vocecitas salieron de su escondite "oye no vendría mal ¿podríamos ir de incognito?" preguntaba la vocecita uno, "dale ideas a ver si nos vamos a volvernos bolleras sin retorno" decía la tres con aspereza "¿acaso hay retorno? "Preguntaba dos, "¿quieres comprobarlo? Esto es como beber empieza por probar y acabas con cirrosis por viciosa" contestaba tres, "bueno pero más lesbiana no me puedo hacer por apoyar el movimiento "se decía Regina a sí misma "ya empezamos eso decía el Ricky y míralo tanto apoyo acabo por sacarlo del armario a lo bestia" decía tres, "ni que fuera a gritar ¡me gustan las mujeres!" se contestaba Regina "te veo capaz, con feo, fuerte y formal no sacaste de la oscuridad ante mama imagínate si ponemos i will survive entonces nos hacemos nudistas y así no dejamos nada a la imaginación" decía tres con tirria "o por favor tampoco es para tanto" se respondía la morena, la voz uno salto nuevamente "¿eso quiere decir que ahora nos pondremos un pin del arcoíris?", poco después contestaba tres "no lo descartes con esta nunca se sabe", "no usaremos nada del arcoíris" contestaba Regina, "menos mal porque definitivamente esas combinaciones no pegan con nuestro porte" decía uno, poco después Regina volvió a la conversación con su madre que estaba esperando mientras se acariciaba la frente de forma compulsiva.

Regina sorbía su sopa desesperando a su madre y escribiendo algo en ella que era "Emma" en la sopa cosa que hizo a su padre sonreír ya que había visto que ponía, definitivamente ese romanticismo que se había perdido de su pequeña era tan empalagoso como el suyo.

-no iré con un cartel ¿te hace sentir mejor madre?-pregunto la morena mirando con una sonrisa radiante a su madre que asentía con nerviosismo y se acercaba a ella y dándole un beso en la frente.

-bueno ocultare de ti cuando empieces la campaña esa canción insolente que te enseño tu padre-dijo mirando hacia su marido con reproche-definitivamente el rock te me revoluciona-dijo Cora con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Regina sonrió y en su cabeza tres daba la razón a su madre "oculta eso y también la canción de I will survive que se nos ¡despelota!", "shhh" se decía Regina.

Siguió con su sopita mientras hablaba con su padre y su madre se fue hacia su despacho a realizar su nuevo plan de promoción para su hija y vengarse del desgraciado de Gold.

-ahora que tu madre ha salido, ¿Qué tal con Emma?-pregunto su padre mirándola tiernamente.

Regina escribió algo en su sopa con las pocas letras que quedaban y era "mal"

-lee y llora-decía Regina haciendo que su padre mirara nuevamente su plato y sonriera con pesar- ya ves supongo que era mejor dedicarme al sector masculino porque Emma no me da ni la hora…-decía Regina con frustración "tampoco se la has pedido de manera explícita" dijo tres con reproche.

-vaya que mal no entiendo cómo puede resistirse a tus encantos cariño mío-dijo su padre dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-lo sé ni yo misma lo entiendo, no es por pasarme de poco humilde pero estoy como quiero-decía Regina con una sonrisa después de tomar su ultimo sorbo de sopa con letras.

Henry se rio en voz alta.

-por lo menos el ego no lo tienes magullado-decía Henry a lo que Regina sonrió.

-es lo único que me queda después de mis intentones con Emma- reía la morena-creo que no me corresponderá nunca…-suspiraba la morena.

-entonces ¿te rendirás? Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo-decía su padre.

La morena sopeso su posible respuesta.

-¡por favor! No estoy derrotada por un par de rechazos, aun me quedan nueve cartas de amor para que me dé un sí-decía Regina con confianza en sí misma "hablando de eso, que haremos para la próxima ¿unas bragas vibradoras?" decía dos, "¡genial! La ninfómana si no sale no está en paz…"contestaba tres "bueno pues si no para ella para nosotras no vendría mal" decía uno "la leche hasta tu puritana mía, se me ha caído un ídolo" decía tres, "¡no comprare de eso pesadas!" se respondía.

En la casa empezó a sonar el timbre de la puerta principal Henry había bajado a abrir la puerta porque la cocinera se ponía como un demonio cada vez que tenía que abrir la puerta.

-iré a abrir la puerta conociendo a tu madre estará en misión abeja reina y mande a tu hermana comprarte pollo para hacerte un caldito me refunfuño algo pero no le hice caso-rio Henry- y le tuve que prometer que también la cuidaría cuando enfermara…-suspiro Henry.

-¿y la cocinera no es la que suele abrir?-pregunto Regina pensativa.

-la anterior, esta es una fiera-confesaba Henry- hay demasiadas mujeres en esta casa acabaran conmigo-soltó Henry mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Continuara…<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>pd: hoy no os podreis quejar con el cap XD tiene un tamaño decente ademas que esta cargadito de dialogos como todo lo que escribo espero eso no se os haga pesado<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**_hi de nuevo espero que os guste este capitulo creo que me ha salido mas largo, espero os guste se que vamos despacio esperemos dar un aceleron pero que puedo hacer XD no me sale asi, oren por mi alma._**

**_pd: espero que os guste este capitulo y os haga sonreír un poco tenia la historia algo paradilla n.n_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 23<span>**

* * *

><p>Emma estaba esperando junto a Henry en la puerta meditando "¿Qué mierda hago yo aquí?", decía su cabeza sin cesar "por dios, por una llamada he venido aquí como una idiota "se repetía mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de forma desesperada.<p>

-mama ¿ocurre algo?-le preguntaba su hijo que la miraba sin entender porque estaba tan nerviosa.

-no es solo que…no se…llevo tantos años….-decía Emma sin entender bien a donde quería llegar con esa frase.

Su hijo le sujeto la mano para calmarla y tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro que sin querer contagio a la rubia por un corto periodo de tiempo "ojala yo pudiera estar tan calmada ¡joder!" se decía la rubia en su cabeza.

Henry padre abrió la puerta y al verlos una sonrisa se posó en sus labios tan amplia que no pudo disimular su alegría saludando a Emma con un abrazo como siempre había hecho desde que era una niña y un beso en la mejilla con su hijo siguió el mismo procedimientos.

-vamos entra ¿a qué debo tu visita pequeña?-dijo Henry solo pensaba "di que es por Regina por favor… por favor" pedía al cielo o a la que fuera.

-hemos venido para…-decía Emma al borde de un ataque de nervios por suerte su hijo hablaba por los codos.

-estamos aquí para ver a Gina-confirmaba Henry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras que iban hacia las habitaciones mientras empujaba a Henry padre para que lo guiara dejando a tras a una Emma asombrada por la cara de su hijo "no tiene vergüenza, eso definitivamente no lo ha heredado de mi "pensaba Emma mientras seguía a los dos Henry que hablaban de Regina y lo me que se sentía.

-entonces tomo sopita-pregunta el mini Henry

-sí, si le hice una sopita de letras a ambos os gusta ¿verdad?-preguntaba el Henry adulto, esto provoco un pucherito del pequeño y el señor agrego-¿quieres tú también sopita de letras? Hice par aun regimiento- decía el hombre.

-chii- decía Henry sin una pizca de vergüenza causando que Emma le apretara el hombro para que entendiera que se estaba pasando cosa que el niño ignoro y siguió hablando con el padre de Regina con el cual siempre se ha llevado como si fuera otro abuelo "se pensara que todos son sus abuelos y tienen que soportarlo" se decía la rubia muy ofuscada.

Al llegar al cuarto de Regina, Emma sintió ganas de salir de ahí como una atleta olímpica pero Henry padre ya había tocado la puerta de su hija y la había abierto poco a poco metiendo únicamente la cabeza para decirle algo a Regina.

-cariño tienes visita-dijo Henry con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a su pequeña.

-si Zelena quiere el coche rojo dile que aún sigo viva-contesto Regina sentándose en su cama y apoyándose en el cabeza como hizo con anterioridad para tomarse lo que le trajo su padre.

Henry rio y dejo pasar a Emma y al pequeño, el niño corrió hacia la cama a saludar a la morena.

-Henry te he dicho que no es una pijamada-decia Emma con severidad causando que el niño se parara en seco.

-ven aquí tontin no le hagas caso al cisne malvado-dijo la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- esto provoco la mirada de reojo de su hijo hacia su madre que asintió de mala gana lanzándole una mirada a la Regina por la bromita.

-más quisieras que fuera malvada contigo-lanzo Emma provocando la risa de Regina que estaba siendo abrazada por Henry.

-me encantaría, sobre todo con algo de latex-dijo Regina guiñándole un ojo a la rubia que trago saliva fuertemente. "si señor la tienes contra las cuerdas" decía tres "yo no lo veo muy claro" decía dos, "deja trabajar a Rocky" decía tres, "por cierto ¿cuándo veremos una maratón? "Preguntaba uno de la nada, "calla distraída deja que le haga la mirada del tigre y quizás solo quizás habrá maratón para nosotras" decía tres.

Regina volvió de su conversación de sus vocecitas y se percató de como Emma se ponía roja como un tomate "creo que le gusta el latex" se decía Regina "que va lo que pasa es que este huevo quiere sal" decía tres riendo.

-¿qué es latex Gina?- pregunto el niño con curiosidad al soltarse de la morena.

Emma enmudeció ante la pregunta "o mierda ¿cómo salió esto a flote? "Se decía la rubia en su cabeza "piensa en algo….piensa en algo "se decía buscando una respuesta que el niño esperaba de una de las dos a las cual miraba alternativamente.

-el latex cariño es algo que usan las personas malas muuyy malas-decía la morena con una sonrisa que provoco la mirada de reproche- claro que yo lo digo de broma tu madre odia esas cosas es una prenda de vestir sumamente incomoda-decía Regina al pequeño que pareció entender.

-¿y porque son personas malas?-preguntaba nuevamente el pequeño.

Su madre estaba por lanzarle lo primero que encontrara a Regina por semejante aprieto.

-sencillo quien en su sano juicio usa ropa que es incomoda es lógico que sea gente malísima sobre todo un diseñador horrendo-contestaba Regina con naturalidad creyéndose incluso semejante chorrada "cuando este crezca te pondrá morada eso o te dira que quiere ser un niño muy malo" decía tres.

-claro-decía Henry con una sonrisa de comprensión "las mujeres son raras incluso Gina" decía Henry para sí mismo.-mama me dijo que estabas malita ¿Qué tienes?-preguntaba Henry.

-pues yo pensaba que serían mis últimos días sobre la faz de la tierra pero luego de la sopita me siento renovada-decía Regina con una sonrisa al pequeño. "claro la sopita y una propuesta indecente ayuda a cualquiera "decía tres.- ¿por cierto quieres sopita?-le preguntaba al pequeño que al oír la palabra sopa por alguna razón extraña se emocionaba y asentía con vehemencia.

-de hecho ya le pidió a tu padre-decía Emma- algo que no debió haber hecho- decía la rubia en reproche de su hijo.

-o vamos ¿y tú no quieres sopita?-dijo Regina con cara de cordero-así jugaremos al veo veo ¿qué te parece?- decía la morena con una sonrisa.

-con la comida no se juega-decía el pequeño repitiendo la frase de su madre- aunque me gustaría….-susurraba el pequeño a Regina.

La morena sonrió y la rubia negó avergonzada acercándose a la morena y su hijo que estaba junto a la cama. – ¿Cómo te sientes? Imagino mejor por teléfono estabas algo apocalíptica-decía la rubia.

La morena se movió de la cama y se fue al otro rincón dejando un gran espacio en la cama matrimonial de su cuarto y diciéndole a ambos que se centraran.

-Regina ahí hay un sillón-decía la rubia que se había puesto en camino pero tuvo que pararse cuando la morena hablo.

-o vamos no muerdo todavía-dijo la morena con una ceja levantada- además Henry no me tiene miedo y seguro le encantara tomarse la sopa en la camita como un principito-Henry asintió con vehemencia y pidió permiso a su madre con la mirada que tuvo que ceder finalmente. "no muerdes por que no te deja tigresa" decía tres, "o vamos perro ladrador poco mordedor" decía dos "querida nosotras no mordemos devoramos y la duda ofende" decía tres, "cuando habláis de morder y devorar a que os réferis yo me pierdo" decía uno que estaba desconectada, "como vas a entenderlo pequeña Julieta si solo sabes de venenos y tragedias" decía dos, "hablamos de un universo alterno mejor conocido como el pecado de la carne" decía tres, "pero si no somos vegetarianas ¿qué problema hay en comer carne? "Preguntaba uno perdida, -olvídalo- decía tres ofuscada –de donde no hay no se puede sacar- agregaba cabreada.

Henry no pudo evitar mirar hacia la estantería de películas y series que tenía Regina en una estantería al lado del televisor de pantalla plana se levantó de inmediato como un rayo y empezó a mirar todos los títulos, Regina y la rubia lo observaban con curiosidad hasta que acabo en una serie.

-¿vemos esta? Pliss el abuelo me dejo en la segunda temporada y estoy ansioso- decía Henry con una sonrisa provocando la mirada de su madre hacia la morena que sonreía irónicamente.

-vaya con las series de tu abuelo ¿no eres demasiado pequeño?-preguntaba su madre.

-o vamos era más traumático marco buscando a su madre que los zombis- decía Regina a la rubia.

-claro que no, que hay de traumático en unos dibujos-decía la rubia en respuesta a la morena.

-como que ¿no? recuerdo que llorabas antes de ir a la escuela con el mono de las narices y el niño que buscaba a su mama, que por cierto menuda familia que lo dejaban viajar por todos lados- agregaba la morena con una sonrisa sínica.

-Marco no se toca-decía la rubia contundente sentándose al pie de la cama.

-claro que se toca, me la hiciste ver entera, si no acabamos en terapia después de eso es porque tenemos fuerza de voluntad querida-decía la morena mirando fijamente a la rubia que se había sentado enfrente de ella.

Su hijo no entendía esa discusión pero seguía con la serie en la mano leyendo la reseña de atrás fascinado ante el descubrimiento.

-la serie tenía una gran amor por la figura materna-concluía la rubia- además el mono era encantador-dijo con una sonrisa.

-por favor y en Heidi ¿qué?-preguntaba Regina con una ceja levantada.

-pues tenía valores familiares además quien puede olvidar a copito de nieve, a pedro y a clara.-

-si por desgracia son inolvidable sobre todo la maldita clara, fuerte niña manipuladora yo la hubiera empujado por el risco-decía con una sonrisa macabra- semejante pesadilla aún recuerdo el tintineo de canción-

-o vamos y ¿porque la veías?-preguntaba la rubia devolviendo una ceja levantada.

La morena se inclinó hacia delante y le contesto en un susurro.

-porque te sacaba una sonrisa y por eso me hubiera visto no una sino mil veces todo-contesto la morena dejando a la rubia ida, la morena sonrió abiertamente y se apoyó en el cabezal. "nuestra morena apunto y dispara" decía dos "y da en el blanco ¡yeah!" decía tres, "sigo sin ver de qué hablamos" decía uno "hoy juro que cometo un homicidio agárrame dos porque Forrest hoy acaba conmigo le hare tragar gambas hasta que reviente" decía tres.

Regina volvió a la realidad cuando sonó la voz de Henry de fondo.

-entonces ¿sí? Por favor-decía Henry moviendo su pierna.

-vale pero si te da miedo no quiero saber nada-decía la rubia finalmente levantándose la cama y acariciándose el brazo nerviosamente provocando una mirada interrogativa de la morena que no paraba de mirarla cosa que la ponía nerviosa.

-pero después de comer que no quiero que te pongas como yo-dijo Regina diciéndole al pequeño que se sentara el cual se quitó los zapatos y se metió bajo las mantas y se pego a Regina.

En poco tiempo ya estaba Henry con una bandeja para el pequeño al que vio a sus anchas en la cama con su hija a la cual veía muy cómoda con el cosa que le sorprendió, le dio la bandeja y le beso en la cabeza manía que había pillado con tantos años viéndolo crecer además que Emma venía a verlo muy seguido.

Regina se ponía a ver a Henry comer el cual también le escribió algo en la sopa y la morena miro al pequeño con una sonrisa el chico empezaba a decirle algo y Emma estudiaba toda la situación.

-esta es para ti-dijo Henry poniendo la palabra en la cuchara, la palabra era Gina.-di aaa- comentaba el pequeño haciendo el disque avión.

-vale aaaa- decía la morena abriendo la boca para que le metiera la cucharada con su apodo. "genial que será lo próximo colocarle el pelo con saliva" decía tres "mucho me temo que estamos en camino" agregaba dos "pues parece que el instinto maternal nos está dando fuerte ¡que belleza!" decía uno, "calla pre menopáusica esto era lo que nos faltaba " decía tres, "esperemos que no le dé por el reloj biológico" comentaba dos "no lo digas ni en broma, no tentemos a nuestras hormonas que a esta le pones una ecografía y acabamos en un paritorio "decía tres asustada.

-sois unos guarros-decía Emma poniendo una mueca de asco –así estas como estas del estómago- agregaba la rubia lazando una mirada a su hijo que este ignoro mientras le daba la cucharada.

Regina después de despegarse de la sopa miro Emma.

-envidiosa también podemos compartir sopa tú y yo no te preocupes- comento la morena con una sonrisa picarona que descoloco a Emma que inmediatamente se calló y se limitó a observarlos, "bueno mínimo por indirectas que no sea" decía tres "me temo que son demasiadas" decía dos, "te doy la razón al paso que vamos nos quedaremos en insinuaciones ¡muerde el queso Regina! ¡Ataca! "decía tres con autoestima, "o vamos la seducción es un arte" decía Regina en su mente, "no sabía que eras Leonarda da vinci disculpe usted" contesto tres con mala uva "¿qué quieres que haga? Nudismo y le diga que me tome completa ¿o qué?" decía Regina irritada a su vocecita "pues mira si eso no sirve entonces podremos retirarnos con la cabeza alta y el culo al aire "decía tres con aceptación "ni loca me pongo en plan viejo verde" decía la morena a su vocecita "querida somos de todo menos esas dos palabras " decía tres "además estoy segura que nos diría que si en semejante situación ni nosotras nos rechazaríamos" decía tres con un ego más grande que nada, "no tienes abuela" decía Regina "o vamos humildad la justa sabes que me comería con pan y mantequilla" decía tres con una sonrisa macabra, "ajj eres imposible "se decía Regina a tres.

La rubia los miraba atentamente y veía a su hijo más cómodo de lo habitual "al parecer tiene a Henry loquito" se decía Emma "no entiendo a que viene tanto acercamiento" se repetía "ni que hubiera estado con nosotros toda la vida", "ojala lo hubiera estado" suspiraba la rubia ante este pensamiento no podía olvidar aquellos días en los que había estado tan unida a Regina Mills su mejor amiga casi una hermana y aun hoy no podía olvidar como se sintió al saber que se había ido, en parte entendía por qué se fue pero otra parte de ella estaba dolida.

Un recuerdo venía a su mente y hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él.

-Emma se ha ido afróntalo -decía su novio Neal- no vas a ir a buscarla, estas embarazada ¿te has vuelto loca? Me tienes a mi- decía Neal acariciando la barbilla

-pero ella es como mi hermana, si se ha ido será por algo Neal seguramente siente miedo por algo, ella…yo no puedo…sin ella…la necesito-decía Emma que no había podido contener las lágrimas causando el asombro de Neal que era la primera vez que la veía llorar.

-o vamos yo estaré contigo te apoyare y nuestros padres también no necesitas a la reina de hielo para nada.-decía Neal con retintín.

-no hables así de ella Neal, ella no es así, ella me quiere- dijo Emma enfurecida.

-dime la verdad si tuvieras que elegir entre tenerla a ella o a mí en este momento ¿a quién querrías?-preguntaba Neal harto de tanta tontería- dímelo Emma-exigió.

-eso da igual Neal la respuesta es evidente tu eres mi pareja-concluyo Emma que había evitado decir claramente que prefería a su mejor amiga que a un novio que no la comprendía, a pesar de que estuviera enamorada de él no era Regina ella tenía la habilidad de calmarla y de hacerla reír casi en cualquier momento, incluso sabia cada detalle de ella.

Emma volvió a la actualidad con una respuesta que no se había atrevido a afrontar hacia más nueve años "la hubiera elegido a ella" pensó abriendo mucho los ojos "¿por qué?" se cuestionaba la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_**bueno aqui va el otro capitulo espero os guste y si me alargo muchísimo entre tantas vocecitas jaja**_

_**espero os guste el capitulo espero vuestros comentarios.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 24<span>**

* * *

><p>La noche se estaba meciendo como una nana cantada por una madre a su bebe y así se sentía Henry que se acurruco al lado de Regina abrazándola mientras ella estaba apoyada en el cabezal mirando hacia la series de zombis a medio terminar ya iban por la mitad de temporada y el crio en vez de asustarse se había quedado como una K.O.<p>

"esta bueno el pequeñajo para un holocausto, moriría por vago" pensaba Regina "o vamos ¿pequeñajo?¿en serio?¿qué será lo próximo ponerle nuestro apellido?" preguntaba tres con ironía "¿crees que Emma me dejaría?" se preguntaba Regina "o mierda lo que decía del paritorio ya es casi un hecho" decía tres irritada "o vamos sería un gran Mills" decía la morena para sí misma "lo que tú quieres es casarte con la madre y formar la familia de los osos amorosos "decía tres con asco "sería tan hermoso" agregaba uno de la nada "ya decía yo que si no salía hello kitty el día no podía terminar" agregaba tres, "déjalas soñar yo ya me resigne a no tener ni pan, ni queso ni si quiera vino" decía dos "así ¿para que vivir? No tenemos ni un maldito vicio" decía tres de mala gana "he sido fumadora pasiva eso debe contar" agregaba Regina, "como no, porque Daniel fumara más que una locomotora eso no quiere decir que fumáramos nosotras guapa" decía tres, "vale beberé todos los días una copita de vino con el almuerzo ¿os vale?", "fenomenal y luego cuidaremos nuestro colesterol como los ancianos ¿que será lo próximo? ¿Comprarnos bragas de tamaño bandera nacional para ir cómodas? "decía tres de mala gana "contigo no se puede, no te vale nada" se contestaba Regina, "en vez de vino porque no tomamos unos cocteles "decía uno, "sí, sí apoyo la moción uno con nombre curioso" decía dos, "que se llame orgasmo mágico, así por lo menos podremos catar algo cercano" dijo en burla tres, "cierto" decían las otras dos.

Regina volvió a la realidad viendo a Emma retorcerse en el sillón espantada con los zombis y acurrucada con una manta que le había dicho la morena que agarrara.

-vente-dijo Regina mirando a la morena que arrastraba al pequeño a la otra esquina quedándose la morena en el centro y el pequeño en lateral.

-¡ni pensarlo!-decía Emma todavía negando con vehemencia.

-por dios Emma tu hijo está aquí ¿me ves capaz de hacer algo que pueda poner en tela de juicio la virtud de su madre?-decía Regina con una sonrisa que dejaba claro su burla "lo que te gustaría a ti quitarle la virtud mala pécora" decía tres entre susurros.- por favor… Em prácticamente te vi crecer podre contenerme-dijo Regina poniendo las manos en alto y con una sonrisa ganándose otra de Emma.

-¿quién te dice que no sea yo la que deba contenerse?-dijo Emma con una mirada que confundió a Regina minutos despues se estaba quitando su chaqueta de cuero y la manta que tenía encima.

"que alguien traiga agua que hoy hay incendio ¿Qué fue eso?" decía tres asombrada "¿qué debemos practicar para bombera? "Preguntaba uno "te juro que si nos hacemos bomberas te pego con la manguera ¡toca narices!" decía tres asqueada "tampoco es tan mala idea lo de la manguera" decía dos "si es que si no sale la pirómana barra ninfomana no se queda tranquila" decía tres poniendo voz de desgana.

La rubia se sentó en la cama y se preparó para meterse de la misma manera que Regina.

-bueno ¿sabías que eso es una provocación verdad?- preguntaba Regina con una ceja levantada se había virado quedando sus rostros muy cerca ambas apoyadas en el cabezal.

-provocar ¿yo? Yo no hablo de practicas inusuales por teléfono como otras-dijo Emma en un susurro que Regina le pareció lo más sexy que sus oídos había escuchado.

Regina acerco su hombro al de Emma y fue buscando su mano con la de ella misma hasta que al final las entrelazo bajo las mantas.

-no son inusuales se llama deporte, es una buena forma de ponerse en forma-dijo mientras hacía círculos en la mano de Emma, esa se sonrojo y miro hacia la tele nuevamente su respiración estaba cada vez más acelerada.-no te preocupes Em tengo mucha paciencia-dijo acercándose a su oído-y no voy a rendirme recién comienzo señorita Swan-dijo en un susurro que dio escalofríos a Emma provocando una sonrisa satisfecha de Regina que había decidido dejar de ver la tele y acostarse, estaba realmente agotada con ese día.

-¿qué haces?-preguntaba la rubia mirando a una Regina ya acurrucada abrazando su pierna, mientras que Henry abrazaba a la morena.

-acuéstate y dame calor humano-dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar.

-estas fingiendo frió y lo sabes-decía Emma con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

-pero te encanta además tendrás una excusa que darte mañana por haber cedido a mis encantos de mujer desvalida.-dijo con los ojos cerrados y tocando el estómago de Emma.

-vale vale-decía la rubia mientras se acostaba –gracias que la cama es grande-susurro.

-no tanto como para que no tenga que abrazarte mientras dormimos-dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo pegando su cara a la de una Emma que estaba mirando al techo tratando de serenarse.-estas mucho más bella que hace diez años señorita Swan-dijo en su oído para que solo ella pudiera escuchar cada palabra- buenas noches Emma-dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Emma apago la televisión quedándose todo a oscuras y entendiendo que se sentía muy cómoda con Regina aferrándose a ella como si fuera la única persona a la que hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo y no pudo evitar el beso que le dejó en la frente y el suspiro que salió de sus labios ante tal contacto "se ve tan hermosa" pensaba Emma tras colocarse mejor y virándose hacia la ventana permitiendo que Regina la abrazara completamente y la apretara contra sí.

Y el mejor día de Regina había sucedido de la manera menos esperada como todo lo que se trataba de Emma Swan pues nunca había podido sacarla de su corazón como una flecha que perduraba a través de los años.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**_hola de nuevo a todas y aquí esta la continuación me ha costado lo mio arrancar pero vamos denle las gracias a begobeni que me ha estado diciendo que para cuando la conti de esta historia (un aplauso por su presion y perseverancia XD)_**

**_espero os guste, quería agradecer los comentarios de erpmeis_****_, gracias por leerme es la escritora de "cigarrillos de papel" quien no lo haya leído ya sabe la recomiendo mucho, me alegro que te gustara la historia viniendo de ti es un cumplido._**

**_y como siempre gracias a todas las que comentáis dándome animo muchas muchas gracias n.n_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 25<span>**

* * *

><p>"idiota despierta" decía tres con el carácter atravesado de siempre, "¿Qué pasa ahora planeas hacerme de despertador o qué?" se contestaba a su vocecita, "vamos que al que madruga teta le ayuda" decía tres con ironía "¿de qué hablas pedazo guarra?" se preguntaba así misma "yo que se, será eso blandito que tenemos en la mano… eso o nos exploramos inconscientemente" decía tres con ironía "lo dudo" decía dos, "opino lo mismo, la mano para Regina solo sirve para mandarnos a la…" decía uno con tristeza "ya…ya siempre con quejas y no tengo nada en la mano…um espera sí que tengo", "vaya menos mal hay luz al final del túnel o debería decir armario mmm" decía tres con reflexión fingida.<p>

Regina abrió los ojos y efectivamente estaba abrazando a Emma pero de manera poco convencional tenía su mano justo en "su pecho" pensaba Regina "teta" decía tres de fondo "pecho" se recriminaba a su vocecita maleducada "¡TETA!" gritaba tres "vamos chicas la canción de la teta" decía tres dando animo a sus otras voces, "un, dos y tres" decía dando la señal de inicio en su cabeza "me pediste una teta" decía uno y dos "y ahora tenemos una teta" decía tres "queremos la teta" decía en conjunto.

"santo cielo, estoy completamente loca ¡joder!" pensaba Regina mientras por fin sus voces paraban con su cancioncita extraña y seguía abrazada a Emma, con su pie trato de ver si estaba Henry detrás como cuando se había dormido pero no había ni rastro del crio hasta se movió ligeramente para asegurarse de que el niño no estuviese en la habitación, al ver que no había nadie aparte de ellas se acomodó en la misma posición.

Regina acaricio esa zona debajo de las sabanas y no pudo evitar salir de ahí y recorrer con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de la rubia, acaricio sus caderas y al llegar hasta el pantalón vaquero negro la hizo soltar un quejido "tenía que ser un vaquero apretadísimo" se decía como queja "¿no que no serias como un viejo verde?...porque esto me suena a acoso" decía tres pensativa "es verdad, estamos yendo demasiado rápido" decía uno "bah no hagas caso a la mojigata, si le hubieras hecho caso años atrás, hoy día seguirías siendo pura" decía tres "es verdad" afirmaba dos, "¿Qué tiene de malo tener paciencia? "Interrogaba uno, "que el que espera desespera" dijo tres con cansancio, "¿entonces qué hago? "Se preguntaba así misma Regina, "ten paciencia" contestaba uno, "que paciencia ni que nada, toca hasta donde se pueda, además mas vale pedir perdón que permiso" decía tres segura de su respuesta "comparto la opinión ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? "Preguntaba dos, "joder que es la sheriff ¿os imagináis la vergüenza?" se autopreguntaba Regina con dudas por todos lados "el que no arriesga no gana, guapa, además capaz y nunca conseguimos que se fije en nosotras por lo menos llevarnos un recuerdo picante digo yo" decía tres con una extraña convicción que Regina compartía a pesar de querer negárselo.

Finalmente Regina decidió hacer lo que más le apetecía, es decir seguir y de esta forma continuo su indagación acaricio su pierna, llegando hasta su muslo y acabo por tocar mas la parte interna de la que debería,en ese instante logro escuchar a Emma lanzar un gemido que no se espero. La morena se pego aun mas al cuerpo de Emma y llevo sus labios a la oreja de la rubia, vio como todo el cuerpo de la mujer se erizaba y al tener más pegado el cuerpo de Regina.

-estas despierta-dijo en un susurro, la rubia no contesto y ella siguió hablando solo para Emma- te deseo Emma Swan, creo me equivoque al decir que podría controlarme, llevas siendo por diez años una tentación Swan-el apellido sonó tan erótico que Emma movió sus ojos, ella seguía virada hacia la ventana y Regina no podía ver la mueca que se formó en sus labios, la rubia estaba tratando de sobrellevar todo esto y no sabía qué hacer, no quería ni moverse. –muero por tocar aquí-dijo la morena mientras metía su mano bajo la blusa azul de la rubia y fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos y notar el sujetador – ¿puedo meter mi mano dentro de el?-pregunto Regina justo unos segundos antes de meter su mano y acariciar aquel pecho sin tela de por medio y sentir como la rubia respiraba agitadamente.

-no te he dicho que si-decía finalmente la rubia que seguía en la misma posición y con la mano de Regina en uno de sus pechos.

-interprete el silencio como una confirmación- decía en su oído.

-eso es interpretarlo a conveniencia-decía la rubia en tono bajo pero que dejaba a notar su queja ante tal comportamiento.

Regina la atraía hacia si bajando su mano hacia su abdomen y empujando el trasero de Emma hacia la zona en la que más necesitaba sentirla, la rubia se sorprendió no solo por como había sucedido todo eso sino porque estaba a punto de explotar de la excitación.

-me gustaría seguir bajando Emma, recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos y memorizar cada rincón de tu cuerpo-dijo Regina besando el cuello de la rubia y dirigiendo sus labios hacia el oído de la rubia cosa que provoco otro escalofrió de la mujer –deseo todo tu ser señorita Swan, anhelo escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios mientras entro en ti-decía Regina que había sacado su mano del pecho de Emma y había empezado a bajar hasta llegar a sus caderas, acariciándola con tanto deseo que Emma no podía seguir hablando, la morena había llegado hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo estaba desabrochando tan lentamente que la rubia se estaba desesperando.

-no deberías Regina…estoy con Hook…-decía Emma muy poco convencida entrando por fin en razon.

Regina beso de nuevo su cuello y lo succiono causando un ligero dolor en Emma mezclado con un placer extraño y entonces la rubia que supo casi inmediatamente lo que había hecho Regina, causando que se virase quedando las dos frente a frente en la cama.

-estás loca-decía enojada la rubia- me has hecho un chupetón-decía la rubia asombrada y indignada y algún que otro sentimiento que no sabía cómo catalogar.

Regina acaricio su mejilla y sujeto su cara atrayéndola hacia ella en un beso que la rubia quería rechazar pero no logro los labios de la morena estaban en los suyos pidiendo permiso para seguir saboreándolos, el beso se profundizo y la morena fue la que lo corto ese momento en el que los labios se buscaban desesperadamente, mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Emma, la rubia abrió sus ojos y vio el deseo en los de Regina pero algo más algo que no había visto tan claramente como hoy en aquella mujer "celos" pensaba la rubia.

-no vuelvas a mencionar a ese idiota en mi presencia señorita Swan o temo que tendrás muchos más chupetones míos-dijo besando nuevamente a Emma y acariciando el cuerpo de aquella rubia con la mano libre.

Cuando se separaron sus labios aun podían sentir la respiración de la otra y la rubia hablo entre respiraciones aceleradas idénticas a la de la morena.

-¿me prohíbes hablar de mi casi novio?-preguntaba incrédula frente a una Regina que la devoraba con la mirada.

-no Emma, te prohíbo hablar de mi rival-dijo la morena con una sonrisa tan retadora que la rubia solo pudo corresponderla con otra sonrisa que se le escapó de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió con un Henry llamándolas, ellas se hicieron las dormidas y el crio empezó a moverlas tanto a Regina como a su madre.

-¡vamos a desayunar! Abu Henry-le llamaba también abu al padre de Regina sobre todo cuando estaba contento, Emma le decía que no le dijera así pero al Henry mayor le encantaba y había desistido en quitarle la manía- ha hecho una tarta de chocolate debéis verla- decía Henry feliz-además que está peleando con la cocinera que hizo otra tarta y están tratando de decidir cuál es mejor-terminaba Henry de informar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La rubia abrió los ojos y al igual que Regina y se hicieron las que habían estado dormidas y trataban de desperezarse, sentándose en la cama.

-tarta de chocolate, creo que ya me siento mucho mejor hasta me ha vuelto el apetito sobre todo esta mañana -decía Regina con una sonrisa lanzándole una mirada Emma que hizo que esta se sonrojara- me encanta lo dulce-dijo con segundas y se levantó rápidamente dándole un beso a Henry en la frente causando la sonrisa del mismo-buenos días pequeño paso al baño y bajo enseguida.

-yo…yo me bajo ya…muero de hambre…-dijo la rubia que tardo más en decirlo que en agarrar a su hijo de la mano y salir como quien ve un fantasma, huía no solo de aquel cuarto sino de las miradas de la morena y de las caricias.

"menos mal que llego Henry" decía la rubia mordiéndose el labio mientras bajaba por las escaleras seguida un Henry risueño "¿ahora qué hago?" se preguntaba la rubia mientras bajaba con extrema lentitud las escaleras provocando que Henry soltara un bufido de impaciencia.

-venga mama ¡es chocolate!-decía Henry con ojos de impaciencia.

-baja tu corriendo yo te sigo cariño-decía Emma con un ánimo que no sentía por la tarta de hecho estaba aterrada "me encanto "pensaba la rubia mientras lograba que su hijo siguiera primero que ella corriendo como un loco.

"hasta me hubiera gustado terminar lo que se había empezado en aquel cuarto" pensaba mientras iba por los últimos escalones, cuando quiso darse cuenta la morena ya estaba tras ella con el pelo húmedo y vestida con pantalones negros formales y una blusa del mismo color con un escote pronunciado en uve junto con una chaqueta fina blanca que destacaba su rostro de una manera fascinante.

-te pones tan enigmática cuando huyes que consigues fascinarme mas- decía la morena en el oído de la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla desde atrás-recuerda cubrir bien con tu cabello mi regalo señorita Swan-dijo alejándose finalmente de la rubia y dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando a Emma roja como un tomate y totalmente ida.

"joder que rápido nos hemos duchado" decía uno "cuando hay un buen motivo me pongo el turbo" se respondía Regina, "más bien cuando hay una rubia de ojos verdeazulados, ¡campeona!" decía tres riéndose. "me fascina" se respondía, "pero ha huido por si no lo has notado" decía tres "acaso ¿eso no lo hace más emocionante?" se preguntaba Regina "genial, la derrotista se nos puso optimista… el mundo ya no es lo que era" decía con resignación fingida tres. "¿y cuál es el próximo paso? genia de la lámpara" preguntaba tres, "seguir con nuestras cartas de amor, por supuesto y lograr besar esos labios una tercera vez y una cuarta y…", "si si hemos entendido el concepto, besucona" la cortaba tres.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

_**hola de nuevo espero os guste este capitulo, antes que nada quería agradecer los review que me han dejado, hasta me han hecho publicar antes y todo XD cosa rara con esta historia últimamente.**_

_**light and snow tu comentario me ha alegrado mucho y me has dejado por las nubes con tantos cumplidos muchas gracias por tus palabras así da gusto escribir y publicar(muy bonito gracias de veras).**_

_**begobeni no te podrás quejar ha sido relativamente rápido la publicación algo raro veremos si hay suerte y mañana también me inspiro, y mira que te dio por ponerte torera XD.**_

_**love girl me alegro que te resultara erótico era el cometido del anterior capitulo me alegro que me quedara bien porque estaba insegura sobre esa parte en particular.**_

_**erpmeis gracias por tus comentarios positivos viniendo de ti es de verdad un alago y no tienes porque agradecer tu fic es fantástico XD y también recomiendo el otro que estas publicando titulado "postdata" , ya que estamos en esto XD**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 26<span>**

* * *

><p>"si dejas de mirarla así quizás deje de ponerse como el punto de la bandera de Japón" comentaba tres, "¿tampoco puedo mirar?" se autopreguntaba, "mirar si pero tampoco la gastes "decía tres en tono de burla, "es mi Emma, puedo mirarla hasta que me quede ciega ¡joder!" se respondía, "con que tu Emma que sepamos es nuestra Emma" decía tres en contrataque, "¿y eso porque me la quieres robar o qué?" se preguntaba así misma sin darse cuenta de ese hecho, "madre mía que alguien le dé un tranquilizante que se está celando así misma, lo que hay que ver" comentaba tres en tono seco, "déjala, el amor es locura" decía uno, "!pero si esta nació pirada! "Comentaba tres con cabreo, "o vamos todas sentimos celos en algún momento" decía dos comprensiva, "vale doctoras loves, me he perdido algo o ¿ahora os habéis pasado al mundo de caramelo? "Preguntaba tres con malicia "jodidas hippies, un par de besos y ala ya hemos conseguido el harem "retomaba tres, "vamos deja disfrutar a la muchacha ha conseguido mucho hoy" decía dos con tono positivo, "eso tu dale alas que el redbull se quedara corto con esta en las nubes "decía tres "y deja de fantasear maldita sea que te la estas comiendo con la mirada, mira el puñetero plato" criticaba tres, "oh pero ella es mejor que el chocolate" contestaba Regina "!ah! si es que al final tenía razón forest era mejor salir corriendo…si lo llego a saber" aportaba tres en tono depresivo, "yo os dije, soldado que huye no muere en guerra" se unía uno como quien no rompe un plato, "precisamente por eso tenemos tan poca batalla librada so sosa "decía dos a modo de queja, "ya dejadlo que me distraéis" decía Regina, "¿a ti distraerte? Si estas con la mirada en el objetivo, acosadora" decía tres.<p>

Al otro lado de la mesa del comedor Emma estaba con los nervio a mil por hora no podía concentrarse en esa tarta con la mirada de Regina que parecía devorarla con la mirada y que para colmo le encantaba sentir que alguien la deseaba hasta el punto en que expresaban los ojos chocolate.

"así no hay quien se concrete ¿de qué era la tarta?" se preguntaba Emma mientras conseguía con un esfuerzo de autocontrol volver a mirar su plato mientras el padre de Regina hablaba con Henry y discutían de cuál era la mejor tarta y la cocinera bufaba mientras ambos decían los pros de la tarta y Henry niño argumentaba que el sabia de esto pues era un niño.

"menudo niño este, me mete en cada fregao" pensaba Emma "vale esta vez me he metido yo solita" se dijo a modo de reprimenda personal, "pero tenía ganas de verla" se convencía "vale está bien deseaba que algo como lo de antes pasara y así quitarme la obsesión con ese sueño maldito" su mirada volvió a Regina que empezaba a probar la tarta y parecía realmente contenta con el sabor, "ese mismo gesto hizo cuando…" pensaba Emma "!dios! ¿Soy como el chocolate para ella? ¿Debo ofenderme o sentirme alagada?" la cabeza de Emma estaba dando vueltas al tema una y otra vez "encima el sueño se quedó corto con Regina, es pura sensualidad uff…" se afirmaba como si negarlo fuera imposible.

En escena a parecían los componentes desaparecidos es decir Cora, Zelena y Graham, que se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Graham al lado de Regina y al lado de este Zelena, en el asiento de honor se sentó Cora seguida de su esposo y Henry en el centro junto a Emma.

-vaya cuñada hoy estas espectacular-decía Graham con un silbido.

Regina sonrió hacia Emma y luego miro a su cuñado.

-querido yo siempre lo estoy aunque sé que hay mujeres más bellas que yo-decía Regina mirando de reojo a Emma que empezó a sudar rápidamente.

Zelena se unido a la conversación.

-ooo no empieces por ahí que a mama le da otro ataque-decía Zelena riendo – ¿ya se acabó tu muerte?- preguntaba a Regina virándose para verla de refilón.

-si ya vez, soy fuerte como un roble-decía con una sonrisa satisfecha y miraba hacia Henry pasando por alto a Emma disimulando delante de su madre.

-me imagino, por lo menos sé que a la última persona que querrás llamar será a Emma-lanzaba Zelena ganándose un pellizco de Graham y una medio patada de su padre- aunch-solo muy bajo mirando con rabia a su esposo que le sonreía y a su padre que le hacia una mueca de que se callara.

Emma abrió los ojos y trato de hablar pero nada salía de ahí y su Henry quien se le adelanto.

-si mama se quedó muy preocupada por la llamada de Gina-dijo cariñosamente llamando las miradas de todos incluso de Cora.

-bueno Regina ya he empezado con los carteles y todo está preparado para la campaña-comentaba su madre que estaba por comenzar a comer, mientras Regina seguía en su mundo de tarta de chocolate aunque realmente no pensaba en si en el chocolate.

"¿creéis que sepa bien el chocolate encima del cuerpo desnudo de Emma?" se preguntaba Regina a sus vocecitas, "eso debe ser una explosión de sabor" decía tres, "¿una explosión nada más? Eso es un sueño hecho realidad" decía uno, "un sueño solo más bien una fantasía toda deliciosa" decía dos, "controla tus hormonas yegua" le decía tres a la vocecita dos, "y que lo digas deliciosa" se contestaba Regina que estaba fantaseando con cosas no muy ortodoxa mientras saboreaba aquel chocolate.

Sintió una patada de Emma devolviéndola a la realidad, miro hacia la rubia que a su vez señalaba hacia su madre con los ojos y Regina volteo para mirar a su madre que hablaba con ella.

-¿que? No escuche bien estaba distraída con la tarta-dijo con una risita que hizo poner los ojos en blanco a su madre, por el contrario Emma estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Finalmente le conto a su hija todos sus progresos y que ya estaba preparada para dejar el cargo y un montón de cosas a las que Regina solo asentía sin escuchar apenas mirando hacia Emma de forma disimulada causando que la rubia se tocara el cabello alborotado por sus risos y se lo colocara detrás de la oreja, y esto no consiguió otra cosa que una sonrisa complacida.

-está bien mama-decía Regina con una sonrisa hacia Cora.

-vale…vale ya dejo el tema.-decía Cora en comprensión.

Todos en la mesa suspiraron, Zelena, Graham y los dos Henry por puro aburrimiento de ese tema pero en Emma el suspiro fue de alivio por las miradas que se le escapaban a Regina hacia ella.

-pero recuerda que tienes que dar una rueda de prensa para despedirte del cargo es algo muy superficial pero es una costumbre y ya te han llegado llamadas desde hace días para informarte de la cita, además que por culpa de tu divorcio la prensa está muy puesta casi pareces una estrella de la televisión-aclaraba su madre, Regina no pudo más que mirar a su madre con cierta dureza.

-vaya madre no recuerdo que me dijeras que me habían llamado….-decía Regina mirándola completamente causando una tensión en la mesa inmensa.- por lo que veo las malas mañas no se pierden nunca ¿alguna otra llamada de la que deba saber?-preguntaba la morena con tono firme que incluso su madre se vio a si misma reflejada en su hija.

Los familiares de Regina no podían evitar ver aquella partida de pin pon con cierta sonrisa ante la interacción madre e hija y el parecido en carácter de las mismas.

-bueno Daniel llamo…-dijo en un susurro-pero como desde el día que vino dijiste que no querías recibir llamadas de el en caso que llamara a la casa…-dijo su madre metiéndose un trozo de pastel a la boca.

-madre te conozco ¿por qué no querías que hablara con Daniel?- la mención de Daniel provoco la mirada de Emma con celos y preocupación esto no lo pudo ver la morena que estaba mirando hacia Cora con tozudez en la mirada.

-pues digamos que…- "o dios mío Cora dudando en decirte algo esto es malo estoy segura" decía tres mientras Cora pensaba como decir lo que estaba a punto de comentar.-su noviecita le convenció para que diera una declaración en directo sobre su relación con la ya exalcaldesa.-decía su madre bebiendo algo de vino de su copa.

Regina sonrió y tomo también de su copa.

-así que eso no es importante ¿verdad?, ¿Qué día y a qué hora?-preguntaba Regina.

-hoy a las ocho de la noche será el programa de "políticos famosos"-decía Cora con cierta repugnancia ante la mención del mismo.

-¡genial! En donde ponen el lado oculto de los políticos y buscan a sus amantes u oscuros secretos que maravilla, madre, ¿cuándo me iba a enterar, cuando saliera lo supiera todo Storybrook antes que yo?- lanzo Regina con veneno.

Emma estaba viendo aquello con cierto asombro parecía que Regina había cambiado con los años, ahora era mucho más atrevida con su madre a pesar de que siempre lo fue ahora se le veía la falta de miedo, que antes tenía en algunas ocasiones.

Regina se puso en pie y salió del comedor con los gritos de su madre de fondo.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntaba Cora cuando su hija se levantó-esto es una falta de respeto y lo sabes-decía su madre- siéntate ahora mismo-ordeno por lo bajo.

-¡voy a llamar a Daniel!, no voy a dejar que esa furcia deje mi nombre por el piso por un arranque de celos estúpidos-dijo con rigidez,-para colmo es presentadora de televisión -suspiraba ante la idea, camino a paso rápido a buscar su móvil para llamar a Daniel y dejo allí a los presentes pero la rubia fue tras ella levantándose también de la mesa causando la mirada de Cora a la que ignoro, "a estas altura darme miedo ja" pensaba la rubia saliendo del comedor, su hijo trato de imitarla pero a él Cora si lo intimido y acabo pegadito a Henry.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_**bueno hola a todas las que me estais siguiendo con esta historia espero este cap os guste y os animeis a comentar.**_

_**agradecer a todas las que dejáis vuestro granito de arena: begobeni, erpmeis,love girl, light and snow y me alegro que te este gustando el fic lucyft013 que también estoy viciada al tuyo XD.**_

_**muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por estar pendiente de la historia, me ha costado mucho continuar la historia imagino que cuanto mas avanzas mas difícil se hace XD.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 27<span>**

* * *

><p>La morena camino hasta su cuarto en busca de su celular a paso acelerado y su mente no paraba de combatir entre sus vocecitas, "vaya, vaya parece que las rubias nos tocan mucho la moral" decía tres con ironía, "no comparemos" se respondía Regina, "bueno en términos diversos pero sí, tenemos un imán para las rubias" decía dos, "aunque visteis la cara de Emma cuando nos fuimos, si es que eso si es una salida triunfal" decía dos, "si puro drama, se nota que tenemos una política dentro" decía tres con un suspiro, "¡anda ya! Salí con mucha clase" respondía Regina a sus voces. " ¿qué haremos con la arpía rubia?" preguntaba tres con desprecio, "pues aún no lo sé… primero llamar Daniel luego ya veremos "decía Regina, "eso sí que es un plan…" decía tres con indiferencia, "quejica ¿tienes una idea mejor?", "pues sí, podemos quitarle la piel a tiras" decía tres con seguridad "claro y acabamos en prisión por homicidio" se contestaba, "nunca dije que mi plan no tuviera lagunas" continuaba tres, "sociópata" soltaba Regina, "puede que sea algo agresiva, ya veremos cómo te pones cuando hable en la tele de ti" decía tres con mala uva.<p>

Regina abrió la puerta del cuarto y entro, iba a cerrar cuando la visión de una cabellera rubia interrumpió sus intenciones, la rubia agarro el pomo de la puerta y se metió con ella en el cuarto de la morena, cerro el lugar y se quedó mirando a Regina que también la observaba.

La mujer de ojos chocolates miro a Emma con una mirada tan penetrante que la rubia se apoyó en la puerta.

-no deberías seguirme señorita Swan.-dijo Regina acercándose a Emma apoyando su mano extendida en la puerta justo al lado del cuello de la otra mujer.

-¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan poco miedosa con tu señora madre?-pregunto la rubia a la que se le acelero la respiración.

Regina con su mano libre acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, se acercó lentamente a la barbilla de Emma.

-veras, cuando me fui y me negué a mí misma lo que sentía por ti-la morena se acercó más y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la rubia- descubrí que no tenía miedo a mi madre sino a mí misma, a los rumores sobre mí, a todo lo que ello implicaba, tampoco quería decepcionar a mi madre y sin saberlo me decepcione yo, me rendí no solo por el rechazo que sabía que me darías sino por el rechazo de todos.

-¿Cómo sabes que te habría rechazado?-pregunto la rubia aun arrinconada por la morena.

La morena sonrió tristemente y soltó aire con lentitud con un toque de cierta nostalgia.

-estabas con Neal y embarazada hasta yo me habría rechazado- respondió Regina "dilo por ti guapa, yo jamás me habría dicho no "decía tres con una risa sonora, "o vamos déjala hablar que lo está bordando "decía dos, "que siga bordando diez años más y seremos Penélope esperando a Ulises "dijo con el carácter que caracterizaba a tres, "pero volvió, el amor perdura a pesar del tiempo "decía uno en su tono romántico de siempre, "genial la fanática de Dirty Dancing ha vuelto "contestaba tres con pesadez, "déjala mujer, que tenemos a Emma contra las cuerdas" decía dos, "creo que lo que falta en esta relación son precisamente eso, cuerdas para que no se escape o mínimo un poco de baile sucio" decía tres con una risita.

La rubia miro el rostro reflexivo de Regina que acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla e impedía su movilidad con su cuerpo, quedándose inmóvil ante aquella mirada penetrante que siempre había tenido.

-¿Cómo sabes que sigues enamorada de mí, después de diez años?-preguntaba la rubia con cierto temor en su voz.

La morena sonrió y coloco un mechón del pelo revoltoso de la rubia.

-no lo sé señorita Swan, lo siento aquí-dijo señalando su corazón con la mano que con anterioridad había rozado la mejilla de Emma- he vivido enamorada de ti desde que fui consciente de ello, incluso estando lejos no podía evitar acabar cayendo en la tentación de averiguar como estabas.-confeso la morena con una mirada avergonzada.- por eso quiero intentarlo y quiero conocer todo lo que me he perdido de ti Emma-pronuncio su nombre con tal ternura que la rubia pensó que caería ante semejante muestra de afecto.

-y si te rompo el corazón al no poder corresponderte-interrogo la rubia que seguía contra la pared.

Regina se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y beso dulcemente el cuello de la mujer, dejando un rastro de besos cortos subiendo hasta su oído, fue bajando con sus manos hasta la cintura de Emma y con ambas manos la pego más a su cuerpo, finalmente susurro.

-es preferible vivir con un corazón roto por alguien a quien siempre has amado, a vivir con uno intacto incapaz de superar el no haberlo arriesgado.-dijo de una manera tan segura que Emma creyó haberlo soñado.

"¡Oh Mama Mia!" decía uno orgullosa, "no sé porque me acaba de venir a la mente ABBA, ahora cantemos chiquitita para tener un buen popurri" decía con desgana, "¿de verdad?" preguntaba uno animada, "claro que no, mini copia de la panterita rosa" declaraba tres estresada, "¿Qué tiene de malo el rosa?" preguntaba uno ofuscada, "ninguno hasta que intentas metérmelos por los ojos" decía tres, "tú eres una pesimista y no te digo nada" contraatacaba uno, "¿ese es tu insulto más poderoso? Definitivamente que poco has aprendido conmigo querida" decía tres con reto en su voz.

Regina ignoro la disputa que se libraba en su mente y se fue separando de Emma con una media sonrisa al ver como Emma no se movía del sitio al que la había llevado.

La morena fue a la mesa de noche y se decidió a llamar, buscando primero en su agenda el nombre de Daniel, los tonos comenzaron a sonar y una voz muy conocida la recibió con preocupación.

-Regi, menos mal que me llamas no he podido huir de esto, he tratado de hablar contigo- decía Daniel al otro lado de la línea.

-pues no lo habrás intentado con mucho ahínco-dijo con rabia en la voz- ¿se puede saber que harás en ese dichoso programa?- pregunto al fin Regina con enojo palpable.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


End file.
